Eroninja
by The Lemon Sage
Summary: Naruto is given a scroll containing the secrets of making women fall for him, a scroll he uses at first on the women around him but soon on the shinobi world as a whole, giving birth to the Eroninja.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Also this story is a lemon fiction therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So if these type of stories offend then stop reading now. Thanks.**

**Author's Note: Having noticed the return of lemons I figured I'd try posting here once more. However, as Ficwad has been kind enough not to close down or delete my stories I still plan to post the new chapters there first. Plus since I'm going to correct some of the spelling and other errors as I post here it might take some time before the story is up to date here. If you're new to the story and wish to get caught up please follow the link to either the Adult Fanfiction Site or my FicWad account. In any case enjoy and until next time take care, Sincerely The Lemon Sage.**

**Chapter 1: Birth of and the first target Ino**

Naruto had a knack for finding trouble. He was two and a half years into his training trip with the Perv he called a teacher. The Pervy Sage was off gallivanting with some prostitutes leaving Naruto to his own devices, which was how he got caught up in defending a man being strung up in a tree in the forest near the village they were staying in. The man had been chased to that spot by several ronin samurai most likely in the employ of the local governor.

Naruto was simply minding his own business when he came across the scene. The lead samurai said, "You'll never touch the Governor's wife again scum."

"Look fellas this is all one big misunderstanding," the man said sounding rather calm considering the situation, "besides leaving a hot piece of tail like that is a crime. Your governor should really think about losing some weight to solve that erectile dysfunction he suffers from."

The lead samurai growled angrily before saying, "Very well cur, prepare for oblivion."

The samurai was just about to have his men pull the rope taunt when the man seeing Naruto said, "Ah apprentice just in time to save your master."

The lead samurai and his men spun to confront Naruto, seeing the blonde the leader said turning back, "Ha this boy is going…?" He trailed off noticing that the man was gone and in his place hung a silly looking doll with a note attached to it. Glancing at the note, which read, "Better luck next time." The samurai rounded on Naruto shouting, "Where is he boy?"

"How should I know?" Naruto shouted right back, "I've never seen him before."

About then one of the other samurai said, "Don't lie to us he said you where his apprentice?"

"Well he lied to you," Naruto said taking a step back as the samurai all pulled their swords.

"Regardless, because of you he escaped, so you will take his punishment."

"Hey now, hold up…what did he even do?"

"He slept with the governor's wife. Now die," the samurai said charging. Luckily for Naruto the men were not the Samurai that lived in the Land of Iron so the blonde made short work of them. After entering the village he passed a café which was when he heard, "Ah apprentice."

Turning towards the sound he growled seeing the man that he had inadvertently helped escape from the governor's justice earlier. He was about to launch himself at the man, but he quickly held up his hands saying, "Whoa, look sorry about earlier but I have a strong aversion to dying." He could tell Naruto was still on the verge of attacking so said, "Look at least let me make it up to you. Let me apologize to you by buying you dinner."

"Fair enough," Naruto said before sitting down and ordering half the menu. After eating his fill Naruto said, "Thanks mister…"

"Kanji," the man supplied amused.

"Well thanks, I guess you aren't such a bastard after all," Naruto said standing.

"Hold up a moment," Kanji said, "There is one other way I would like to apologize and that is by making you my apprentice."

"Thanks and all but I already am learning from someone and no offense, but if you needed help escaping from those weaklings I'm probably a lot stronger than you."

Kanji chuckled saying, "Oh I wouldn't doubt that. But my strengths don't really lie in battle, but in the bedroom. Tell me do you know why those men were after me."

Naruto nodded saying, "You got to fresh with the governor's wife."

"Ha, that's a wonderfully naïve way of putting it," Kanji said his tone riff with amusement, "In truth I fucked her six ways from Sunday and she loved every moment of it. So much so that for the past year she has been slowly bleeding the fat bastard dry of his money and giving it to me."

"What? How…Why would she do that?"

Looking confused Kanji said, "What are you confused about? Did you not understand the part about me sleeping with her?"

"I got it," Naruto said quickly, "I just don't understand why she would do all that because of you sleeping with her?"

"Because I make her feel special," Kanji said with a shrug, "it's what I do."

"So you are a con-man and don't actually care for her," Naruto said sitting back as a hard glare appeared in Kanji's eyes.

"Kid I like you, but I'm a shinobi. We do all sorts of despicable things. However I do care for her, just as I do all the women I've charmed. That's why while you were taking out the governor's guards I went back and rescued her. She's waiting for me at the edge of town, where I'll take her to my manor to introduce her to the others."

"You mean she knows about you sleeping with other woman," Naruto said his jaw dropping.

Giving the blonde a lecherous grin Kanji said, "Oh yeah, and she can't wait to meet them, so here take this." Handing the blonde a scroll Kanji said, "These are the techniques that I've perfected to making any woman you want yours. Granted they work best on civilians since most Kunoichi seductresses may recognize some of the techniques as variations of the ones they use. But in the right hands they can make any woman devoted to you."

"I don't think I'll need something like this," Naruto said pushing the scroll back.

Kanji frowned, but said, "Keep it. Use it or don't. But it's my gift to you. Trust me kid once you make it with a girl you'll realize that these jutsu are worth far more than a mountain of gold."

Kanji stood about to leave but Naruto said, "Wait…why me?"

"Well for one you helped me out of a jam. Also I guess you kind of remind me of myself back when I was a genin for the Hidden Hotsprings Village."

"Isn't that some sort of resort town or something?" Naruto asked.

"It wasn't always that way," Kanji said, "But since lots of famous people went there for relaxing, it sort of became one. But it's also where a great deal of the techniques in that scroll came from, since it was a shinobi's job to seduce the women that went there in order to make them betray their husbands and countries. I went freelance shortly after amassing power by seducing the women behind the powerful men of the continent. Not to mention, I left because some crazy religion was starting up around then. Anyhow, I've got to get going. I'll be interested in seeing if you one day use those techniques, kid. Later."

With a wave, the man disappeared into the crowd of passerby's leaving Naruto to contemplate whether to take the scroll or not. In the end he did, but told himself it was only to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. Arriving at the hotel room he shared with Jiraiya he sighed seeing the, 'Do not disturb' sign on the door. Knowing that meant his pervert teacher wasn't done entertaining his lady friend he settled against the wall next to the door. He looked at the scroll feeling a temptation to open it but fought it down. An hour later the door open and the women left sending a wink his way. Entering the room he was glad Jiraiya was at least covered this time. Sticking the scroll in his bag he got into his own futon and went to sleep. Already forgetting about it by the time he woke up the next morning. The scroll would lay forgotten in his bag for the next six months.

* * *

He was unpacking from saving Gaara when he pulled the scroll from out of his bag. For a moment he looked at it in confusion before remembering what it was for. He was surprised to find the temptation to look at it return with such force, but guessed it had to do with Sakura throwing up the same walls in front of him. Hearing her latest refusal of a date playing again in his head he decided to open it.

Inside the scroll was writing on the techniques that he needed to master. After that, was what appeared to be lessons on how to apply said techniques. Most of them appeared to be gibberish requiring some key to make them legible. For instance to unlock the first lesson he needed to master the art of the Temptations Touch what the technique he needed to master was called in order to proceed. Apparently he would need to get his chakra to feel just right and press them to the seal to unlock the next lesson. Staying up all night he set to work on learning the art of foreplay using the chakra techniques the scroll described.

* * *

Ino wondered who her mystery client was. All she knew was that she was to meet him at a training field for some training. Not normally a mission she would except accept it had asked for her by name and promised her a bonus should she perform all the tasks asked of her. Considering that she had been eyeing a brand new dress it was a mission she found too tempting to refuse. However seeing Naruto waiting for her at the most secluded training field found herself wishing she had.

Not that she didn't like him but she knew that considering the way he trained in his youth whatever she was getting paid wouldn't be enough. But noticing the changes that he had gone through in the past three years she could think of worse ways to kill an afternoon then sparing with the attractive blonde. Giving a wave that was quickly returned, she hustled over towards him saying, "Are you the client Naruto?"

"Yep," he replied.

Teasingly she said, "Kind of sad that you need to pay a girl to spar with you. What's a matter Sakura not doing it for you anymore?"

"Aw come on Ino," Naruto said. "You haven't seen me in three years and you have to put me down almost moments later."

"I'm just teasing Naruto," she said flashing her white teeth in a dazzling smile.

Naruto gave a grin back especially as thoughts of what he had in store ran through his head. Ino hadn't been his first choice, Sakura naturally being that. But since he was positive that she would kill him if he asked, he had to find another candidate. Hinata had almost been his next choice but since she could barely form a coherent sentence around him and was prone to passing out settled on Ino. His fellow blonde would be an excellent test subject for his techniques since she was as Sasuke orientated as Sakura and due to how she dressed seemed to be a bit more promiscuous as well. He was positive with a little coaxing he'd get her to go along.

Deciding to get down to business the Kunoichi asked, "So what sort of sparring do you have in mind."

"Oh, it isn't sparring but training," Naruto said correcting her.

Ino frowned having a hard time imagining Naruto training in anything but ninjutsu or taijutsu. And since for the most part training in ninjutsu was often done alone had believed she was there for a sparring match. Shrugging she said, "Okay, then what do you need me for."

"I want to use you as a test subject for my techniques," Naruto said a blush adorning his cheeks.

Not liking the sound of being a test subject Ino said, "What sort of techniques?"

"Basically I want to touch you in order to find out what seduction techniques work best," Naruto said.

Almost as soon as he finished Ino was saying, "Hell no, there's no way I'd let you put your hands on me." Rounding on her heel she said, "I guess Sakura was right and being with that pervert teacher of yours did turn you into one as well."

Far from being offended Naruto said, "A same really. Guess I'll have to find someone else who wants this dress."

Ino stopped to see Naruto holding the dress that she had been working for. Surprised and confused she asked, "How did you afford that? It was imported from Iwa and made…"

"From only the finest silk harvested from the Earth Daimyo's personnel silk worm farms," Naruto finished repeating what the sale woman had told him as he purchased it. Adding what she said afterwards, "It's a shame really because the store owner was rather positive that Konoha would never see another one like it."

Ino knew that of course, which is why she had wanted it so badly positive that when Sasuke returned seeing her in the one of a kind dress would make him fall madly in love with her. Biting her lip, but wanting the dress Ino asked, "Is that the bonus the mission was talking about?"

"That's right," Naruto said keeping the smile he felt from his face, "I didn't choose you by accident Ino. I believe you are the only one that can help me master this technique."

"Why?"

"Because, we never really hung out so if they work or fail I can expect an honest response from you. Also, I know I'm asking for a lot and seeing you eye this dress and well everything just sort of fell into place after that." Seeing that Ino was on the fence he said, "If it makes you feel any better I'll keep my hands above your clothes."

Ino gave it some thought but was torn. On one hand she really wanted the dress but allowing Naruto to grope her in order to get it sort of made her feel cheap. Yet on the other hand she'd have to do a S-ranked mission simply to afford it. "Besides," she reasoned with herself, "It's only Naruto. He'll probably suck at it and give up after five minutes and there are Kunoichi who do this kind of thing for a living. Might as well see how the other half live."

"Alright Naruto, but you keep your hands above my clothes," Ino said her tone promising consequences if he didn't listen.

Naruto allowed the smile he felt to reach his lips as he said, "Fine, Ino and thanks." Placing the dress back in the box it had resided in he began making his way towards young woman.

Ino turned away and closed her eyes waiting for his initial rough grope of her body. However, she opened them again in surprise as she felt Naruto's hands on her shoulders. He then began to gently massage them.

He must have sensed her confusion because before she could speak he said his tone hushed, "Shh, Ino I know that this is a mission to you but that's no reason not to enjoy it. Relax you're too tense." Ino almost couldn't help but do as Naruto suggested feeling the tension melting from her body. It almost felt like his hands were warming her insides.

Naruto smiled as he felt Ino sag as he worked his magic on her shoulders being careful to channel the chakra his hands were omitting into the blonde girl. According to the scroll the Temptations Touch was currently using his chakra to raise Ino's own desires in effect making her far more malleable. However it cautioned him against pushing for too much, too soon saying that the key to the jutsu was to make the target beg him to continue. The scroll had used the analogy of the pitcher flower and a fly to explain the reasoning behind it. Which basically was that it wasn't the smell of food that lured the insect to its doom, but the temptation that the smell represented.

When Ino actually leaned into his chest he knew it was time to begin really working her over. He began by moving his hands up and down her arms almost as if to keep her warm. Her head leaned back against his shoulder and he moved his right hand towards her breast. He wasn't surprised to feel that her nipple was hard or that Ino gave a suppressed moan as he gently rolled it between his thumb and forefinger.

When Ino didn't tense or complain he moved placed a kiss on her neck while he moved his other hand towards her stomach. He rubbed it in circles across her exposed midriff before bringing it up to join his other hand in exploring Ino's chest. When that hand gave Ino's other nipple a slight tug and she responded with a guttural moan, Naruto believed he had her right where he wanted her.

Moving his right hand down her body he reached into the flap of her skirt and began rubbing her pussy over the material of her shorts. He felt her tense so whispered into her ear, "Relax Ino I'll honor our bargain," he finished his sentence by nibbling on her ear lobe. Ino did relax and even began panting as he started to increase the speed of his ministrations, knowing that she was getting close to her release he prepared to up that ante.

Ino couldn't believe that it was Naruto doing this to her. Even the dreams she had of Sasuke having his way with her never felt anything like what she was currently experiencing judging by her increasingly dampening panties. It almost felt like an electrical charge was passing through her and the circuit was between wherever Naruto put his hands. As he began to speed up his rubbing, she knew she was about to cum and she knew that compared to the few she had given herself it would be one for the record books. That was why it almost hurt physically as Naruto stopped all together, prompting a weak, "no…" to escape from the kunoichi's lips.

"Sorry, what was that Ino," Naruto said having taken several steps back from the girl.

"Why…why'd you stop…?" Ino asked finding standing, let alone coherent thought difficult.

"Oh that," Naruto said sounding fine something that bothered Ino, believing he should be as flustered as her, "I believe I learned all I can at this current level of training. Thanks, but I guess I'll find a more willing partner for next time.

He turned to leave and smiled as Ino quickly said, "Wait…" she trailed off as he turned and shyly asked, "What do you mean by current level?"

"Well as good as this session turned out, I can't help but feel your clothes aren't allowing me to use my technique to their maximum effectiveness. Thanks for your help, but there really is no point in continuing."

Ino could think of one really big reason to continue, her impending orgasm. Wanting to experience it she said embarrassed, "I…I suppose I can allow you to explore a bit more…"

Giving her his biggest smile Naruto said, "Really that would be great Ino." She began to unbutton her shirt but was stopped as Naruto closed the distance between them whispering huskily into her ear, "No, allow me." The way his voice reverberated through her made Ino even wetter something she didn't think possible.

He picked up where he left off turning her to face away from him again except this time the hand that had been on her breast began to unbutton her shirt. Leaning back into his chest Ino watched as more and more of her chest was exposed to Naruto's eyes. When the blouse was fully unbuttoned Naruto gave her bra encased nipple a rough squeeze eliciting a moan from the kunoichi. He smiled before pulling the bra up exposing her breasts fully and showing off her pink nipples. Maneuvering her, he leaned forward running his tongue around the aureole of her breast before sucking on the nipple. Ino moved her hand into Naruto's hair pulling him into her breast wanting more of the sensation his tongue flicking her nub was creating within her.

Meanwhile he slid the hand working her pussy over, up over the band of her shorts and in a smooth motioned moved them and her panties down to her knees. With direct access to Ino's special place he began to work her lower lips and clit directly using his chakra encased hands. As Ino neared her climax Naruto pulled back from her breast and gazed into Ino increasingly cloudy gaze before placing his lips to hers. She responded immediately to the kiss, meeting his tongue with her own in a duel.

The kiss only ended when Naruto gave her clit a gentle squeeze sending her over the edge and causing her to pull back to shout her orgasm into the sky and coating his hand in her release. All strength left Ino's body, so as best he could he straightened her clothes before leaving her sitting against a tree all glassy eyed. Giving a lecherous smile he said, "Thanks Ino, let's do it again sometime."

There wasn't a response but then again he didn't expect one. Making his way to his apartment trying to ignore the throbbing hardon he had as well as being careful of the hand that was coated in her juices he finally arrived. He placed the hand on the scroll the key to unleashing the next level of training being the cum of the woman he tested his technique on. He watched as the words began to unjumble and explain what the next step was.

Reading on what to expect he hoped the next part would at least allow him some release of his own as he was sure that at the moment he could drive a nail into wood due to how hard he was.

* * *

It had been several day since his encounter with Ino and he was beginning to suspect the scroll was wrong. It had told him to be patient insuring that she would come to him soon enough. Having no choice but to accept he had waited. When he heard the knock at his door he answered a little more excitedly then he imagined he should but was immensely disappointed when the Anbu agent told him to report to the Hokage's office.

For a moment he was worried that Ino had gone to Tsunade but calmed believing that the Hokage would have visited him personally in order to make her pleasure known. Telling the Anbu he'd leave right away he got ready and made his way to the Hokage mansion.

As he walked he began to think about what Tsunade wanted. However due to his recent interest in sex he couldn't help but imagine applying his new jutsu to her. Thinking about it, he realized that Tsunade may have actually been an even better person to use them on then Ino had been. Mainly, since Tsunade would have had experience, and as a result would be better prepared to ward him off. Second guessing himself he figured that meant he should stick with Ino for the time being as he picked up his pace to see what she wanted.

Entering with his usually loud, "What's up Granny Tsunade?"

He ignored her customary growl to notice that Sakura and Shizune were also present. Sakura looked back at him eagerly, but Tsunade cut her off saying, "Well done on your previous mission. With the Kazekage safe we can now act on the matter of Sasuke and Orochimaru." Tsunade then went on to explain how Sasori had in his final moments told Sakura of a spy that he had in Sound and how he planned to meet with the man in two weeks time. "That's why I'm going to send you…"

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline this mission," Naruto said shocking all the women present.

Sakura was first to give voice to her confusion saying, "Naruto, this could lead us right to Sasuke. Don't you care?"

"Yes," Naruto said evenly, "But it sounds to me like the mission is a simple snatch and grab. I'm not necessary for such a mission and I'm sort of in the middle of some special training."

Sakura still looked upset but Tsunade leaned forward curious saying, "I wasn't aware of any new training given to you by Jiraiya or Kakashi."

"That's because it's something I've undertaken by myself," Naruto said coolly, "but I feel it's at a critical stage and don't wish to experience any setbacks."

"Well it's good to see you are continuing to improve yourself," Tsunade said giving a smile, "I look forward to seeing the results. Alright I'll find a replacement for you as well as Kakashi. Dismissed."

Naruto sent Tsunade a mysterious smile saying, "I'll enjoy showing you the results as well," before leaving.

Sakura stared at Naruto's retreating back until he left the room. After being dismissed as well Sakura began to get angry that after three years of hard training they stood at the cusp of finding Sasuke and suddenly Naruto didn't seem to care anymore. Deciding to let her anger out she went in search of somebody she was sure would understand her feelings.

* * *

Ino stood in her family's flowershop trying to ignore the arousal she still felt. Ever since the day in the training field with Naruto she had been plagued by a constant feeling of hypersexuality. It seemed all day long she was plagued by a desire to experience more, and even though she had masturbated to several orgasms had not felt her desire lessen in the least. She was just about to sneak into the back to try again when the bell to the shops front door opened.

Biting back a curse she said as pleasantly as possible, "Welcome to Yamanaka's Flowers. How can I help you?" However noticing her customer was Sakura she said, "Oh it's you. Since I doubt you are here for flowers, what's up?"

"Naruto decided he doesn't want to go after Sasuke anymore," Sakura said and Ino was surprised that as soon as the blonde's name was mentioned she felt her arousal skyrocket.

Trying to lend a sympathetic ear even though all she really wanted to do was strip naked and once more try to put out the fire searing her, she said, "Well maybe he's busy with something."

"That's what he claims anyway," Sakura said derisively, "but what could be more important than saving Sasuke. We're running out of time."

"Look, just suck it up," Ino said, "and besides the mission is to grab the spy not go chasing after Sasuke."

Sakura stared at Ino in confusion having been sure that of all the girls in the village, the blonde Kunoichi would understand how important the mission was to get back Sasuke so said, "I thought you wanted Sasuke back as badly as I do."

"I did…I mean do," Ino said although even to herself she didn't sound sure, "but why do you need Naruto to go so badly anyway?"

"Because he promised," Sakura snapped.

Ino snapped back saying, "Promised what to be your slave and drop everything in his life at your say so. Sure he had a crush on you but don't you think you're asking a lot of him while giving nothing in return. Kami you're so selfish. No wonder he didn't ask you…"

"Ask me what?" Sakura said her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing," Ino said not believing how worked up she got in defending Naruto and that she almost let out what the two of them did.

Sakura closed on her and said her voice tinged with anger, "What are you hiding?"

"It's doesn't concern you," Ino answered firmly. "Now if you don't mind, buy something or get out."

Sakura glared at her, which Ino returned, before the green-eyed girl conceded the staring match by turning away from her rival and leaving. After Sakura left Ino was torn between ignoring the growing feeling of wetness between her legs or running to Naruto's to offer her help with his new training. Finally she decided it may be best to at least wait until after Sakura left on her mission.

* * *

Naruto sat in his apartment, wondering if he made the right choice in not going on the mission. He had gone to the gate to see who was picked to go and had seen a pale faced boy along with an adult he didn't recognize. Chouji had also been picked and he guessed that the Akimichi had been chosen to fill his spot on the team, mainly because the pale boy reminded him of Sasuke.

He didn't see them off figuring Sakura was still pissed about his refusal to go along. A sudden knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts so getting up to answer it he asked, "Who is it?"

"Ino"

Hearing the kunoichi's voice brought a smile to Naruto's face as well as blasting all thoughts of Sakura's mission from his mind. Opening the door he said, "Hello Ino."

"Can I come in," she asked.

Before responding Naruto took a moment to study her appearance. She looked as beautiful as ever if slightly flushed and a little worn down as well. He smiled as he noticed that she was wearing the dress she had earned from him by agreeing to be his test subject. She appeared to panic slightly since it took so long for him to answer but eventually he stepped aside saying, "Sure."

Moving into the apartment quickly she gazed around at the spotless room in surprise due to all the horror stories she had heard from Sakura. "I cleaned," Naruto said answering the question written on her face, "After all, if I'm going to use those techniques I practiced with you I can't be bring them to a pigsty, can I?"

Ino shook her head still facing the room instead of the her fellow blonde still feeling too nervous to tell Naruto the reason behind her visit, but she didn't need to as the jinchuriki said, "Back for more?"

Ino spun to stare at Naruto in surprise who chuckled, saying, "What's with the look of surprise? Surely even I'm capable of guessing the reason behind your visit is due to our time together, since you've never come over before."

"I haven't been able to get what we did together out of my mind," Ino said her head down, "I want to experience it again."

"I'm sure you do," Naruto said confidently closing with the girl. Placing a finger under her chin, he lifted her gaze to meet his eyes and then kissed her greedily. The kiss took Ino's breath away and just as the need to breath became too over powering he ended it. Walking from the panting kunoichi he sat in a chair saying, "However, last time it was all about your pleasure. This time it's your turn to return the favor."

He then spread his legs in effect telling Ino exactly how he expected her to return the favor. She hesitated not only because of how demanding Naruto had sounded, but because of how his words affected her. The way he watched her made her feel sexy and wanted, but a part of her recoiled at his demand. Picking up on her hesitance Naruto said, "Ino, if you don't want to continue then leave."

Nervously, the girl approached the sitting blonde before kneeling in front of him. She could see his hardness tenting his orange pants; reaching up with a shaky hand she gripped the zipper of his pants pulling it down. She was surprised as his dick actually popped out of the fly and stood straight at attention. Guessing it to be about nine or ten inches long she licked her lips at the sight of the throbbing cock. Reaching forward she grabbed the base and began working her hand up and down his length looking at Naruto to see if her actions pleased him.

Naruto, however kept his face impassive giving nothing away even as he began to feel the pleasure of Ino's actions. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the handjob, but he wanted to see just how far she would go to please him without his prompting.

After several minutes Ino began to worry as Naruto hadn't so much as grunted at her actions. Fearing that he would send her away she leaned in and gave his length a lick starting at the base and moving to the tip. Naruto groaned in approval, and Ino felt her own panties dampen at the sound so repeated her action running her tongue up and down his cock. Reaching the top she decided she wanted more so opening her mouth engulfed him.

"Very good Ino," Naruto said almost immediately as he placed a hand in her hair to guide her along. Having never experienced a blowjob before Naruto was quickly learning what worked for him and what didn't and began giving Ino instructions on how to best please him.

Ino for her part had begun to truly get into the act enjoying the way Naruto tasted, but also the sounds her actions drew from him. When Naruto said, "I'm cumming," she decided to catch his load with her mouth having enjoyed the precum she had already swallowed. However she was surprised at just how much there was as he exploded inside her mouth. Catching as much as she could, she couldn't believe that it actually made her cheeks bulge before leaking from her mouth.

Swallowing as best she could she found him to be quite bitter but knew that if he asked her again that she would gladly drop down to her knees. Naruto for his part smiled at her as she brought a finger to her chin to trace a line of cum that had escaped and brought it to her mouth licking it clean. She smiled at him showing some of the more confident and sure Ino that had been missing since the day at the training field as she asked, "How was that?"

"Fantastic," Naruto said, before motioning her to stand. Ino did so and he turned her around before bending her over slightly while he remained sitting. Raising the hem of her dress he said, "And know for your reward," he then pulled her panties down loving the way the crouch of her panties had remained stuck to her body due to the juices she was leaking. She stepped out of them and Naruto brought them to his nose inhaling Ino scent saying, "Smells delicious." He then dove into her snatch eating her out like a man possessed.

Ino came almost as soon as his tongue touched her and did moments later. However, Naruto simply drank up her love juice and continued to lick her to two more orgasms. Still facing away from the blonde as he ate her from his sitting position she almost collapsed after her second one but the blonde stopped her.

He began to lower her down towards his lap but stopped as she came into contact with his revitalized dick. Ino couldn't believe how hot it felt against her lower lips, and wondered why Naruto stopped as at that point all she wanted was it buried in her to the root. She received her answer as the Naruto said, "The next part you have to do on your own Ino. But understand that doing this will almost certainly make you fall even deeper into my jutsu. Not only that, but I plan to have many lovers."

"You mean this is all your jutsu's doing," Ino said but instead of pulling away rubbed herself along the tip of his cock.

"Yes," Naruto admitted, "The first time I've touched you I channeled my chakra into you heightening your response to my touch. It also bound you to me, so that only I could create such a response in you. Surely you've masturbated since then, didn't you notice how muted it felt."

Ino shook her head moaning slightly as her desire to plunge him into her fought with what she was learning, but she managed to say, "It always felt like that, what you did felt so much better."

That caught Naruto by surprise but chalked it up to his own inexperience and supposed he should have guessed considering Ino's handjob had felt better than when he did it himself. Ino asked him, "Does this mean you plan to simply have your way with me and leave me."

"Of course not," Naruto said soothingly, "As I said, this will bind us together it'll make you mine and only mine. I will treat you well I promise and will always protect you."

Hearing the sincerity in Naruto's words made up Ino mind and she began to lower herself onto his dick. The sensation of being filled by him was uncomfortable at first and she was glad her hymen had broken years ago, but beneath it was a promise of pleasure.

For Naruto it was as if his dick was being enveloped by a warm, liquid heat. When Ino finally fully sat on his dick, he simply leaned his head back to enjoy the sensation as he knew a girl's first time could be painful. After what seemed like an eternity and the temptation to move became almost too much to bear he sighed in contentment as Ino shifted herself ever so slightly. The gasp of pleasure it elicited from her drove Naruto wild as he picked her up and let her fall again. Doing so several times he smiled as Ino soon began helping out and the two quickly established a working rhythm.

"Oh fuck…it's…it's so fucking good," Ino moaned leaning back into Naruto's chest no longer able to move herself.

"For me too," Naruto said pounding into her as he fucked her in his chair, "you're so fucking tight…shit I'm about to cum…"

"Me…me too…cum with me…" Ino said turning her head to meet Naruto's in a kiss of dueling tongues.

As his tongue warred with hers, he reached between her legs where they were connected giving her clit a rub with a chakra covered hand which sent Ino over the edge. She tensed bodily screaming, "Naaaaarrruuuttttoooo," as she came, the tightening of her cunt around his cock sending him over as well, and flooding her passage with his seed, which in turn triggered a second orgasm in the woman.

Breathing hard Naruto said, "Phew that was fucking great." When Ino didn't respond he moved as best he could with the woman still laying on him and saw she had passed out. Picking her up, he stripped her of her dress, before laying her in his bed.

Moving towards his kitchen he picked up the scroll and was surprised he could read the last section it said, "Well done, you've successful seduced your first woman. Although the techniques will remain the same the tactics will change. Good luck."

Naruto smiled as he sat back in his chair, leaving the scroll on the counter as he planned just how to use these techniques for not just his own pleasure but to actually do some good. He realized that although he had chosen Ino, not only because she was beautiful and someone who he hadn't really interacted with, she was one day going to be the head of the Yamanaka clan. That meant he had in a sense already begun incurring a small powerbase within the village.

Thinking of Jiraiya's wish for peace in the shinobi world he believed that he could use the techniques he now possessed to help make that a reality. After all, most shinobi villages had powerful women in key positions within their governments and probably even running them like in Konoha. But first he would need to strength his power in the village before looking outside its walls.

Feeling tired, he decided that further planning could wait till morning, where maybe Ino could help him plan his next move. Getting into his bed, he smiled as Ino immediately cuddled into his side. Placing an arm around her, he pulled her tight and decided he'd ask after enjoying her again in the morning before allowing sleep to overtake him.

As the boy slept, he was unaware that due to his weakened seal that an ancient creature had experienced sensations that it had never felt before, and truly hoped to experience again. So therefore planned for ways to help its container in its endeavor to seduce the various kunoichi it encountered.

**To be continued…**

**Next Target: Hinata**


	2. Target Hinata

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Also this story is a lemon fiction therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So if these type of stories offend then stop reading now. Thanks.**

**Chapter 2: Target Hinata**

The sun shining in her eyes was what woke Ino from the deep sleep she had been in. Sitting up in the bed she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looking about her realized she wasn't in her own room. "It wasn't a dream," she said more to herself not expecting a reply.

"Were you hoping it would be one?"

Turning to the voice, she saw a shirtless Naruto wearing only his orange pants as he leaned against the wall of his small apartment while looking out the window. He turned towards her waiting on her answer taking in her still nude form. Despite her lack of dress Ino didn't reach for the covers, as she felt no embarrassment, something she found rather strange. Realizing that Naruto was waiting on her answer she said, "No, it was probably the most pleasurable experience of my life."

She did blush in embarrassment when her stomach growled causing Naruto to chuckle as he said, "I'll make you something to eat."

As he walked to the kitchen area of his apartment, Ino watched him from the bed with a thoughtful face. Noticing it the male blond asked, "What is it?"

"Well, I thought that I was kind of your love slave or something. Shouldn't you be ordering me around?"

"I said the jutsu bound us," Naruto corrected as he began searching his icebox for his eggs. "As far as I can tell it means you're more submissive, and it may make you more prone to my suggestions. However I'm still more than capable of making breakfast."

Ino gave him a smile figuring that if she was some sort of love slave then she had probably hit the jackpot as far as masters went. Wondering what his next move would be, she asked, "Now what?"

"That's an interesting question," Naruto said, "How would you like your eggs?"

"Hopefully unfertilized," Ino said remembering to use the morning after jutsu since in her rush to get to Naruto's the night before she hadn't taken the proper precautions. "But for breakfast, scrambled."

"Scrambled it is," Naruto said as he watched Ino run the jutsu on herself while preparing her breakfast.

Finishing her meal, he scooped it onto a plate and moved it to his modest table. Seeing her meal was ready Ino stepped out of the bed not bothering to cover her nudity. Looking about the apartment she couldn't find what she was looking so asked, "Where's my dress?"

"It was rather wrinkled so I sent a clone to the cleaners with it," Naruto said enjoying the sight before him. "It should be ready in a few hours."

Ino shrugged sitting at the table to begin eating. Naruto had been about to offer her some clothes but seeing that Ino apparently didn't care about her state of dress, decided not to ruin a good thing. Sitting across from her at the table he watched her eat.

Ino finished her meal quickly due to how hungry she was. Pushing the empty plate away from her she said, "You didn't answer my question, what is it you intend to do now? You obviously plan to use that jutsu again."

Standing the blonde walked towards his window to look out over Konoha. Finally, after thinking for several minutes he said, "During my travels with Pervy Sage, he told me that he dreamed of ending the hatred that was spreading throughout the Shinobi World, I suppose that's what I plan to do."

Ino stared at him for a moment before she started laughing. Naruto turned towards the laughing kunoichi, but he wasn't bothered by it knowing how insane he sounded. After she caught her breath she wiped a tear from her eye prompting the jinchuriki to ask, "Done yet?"

Ino noticed that Naruto's face was completely serious, which made her slightly nervous at laughing at him, a man that she was now bound to. He could see that she was suddenly pensive, but he gave her a disarming smile to let her know that he wasn't offended. "I know how it sounds Ino," he said moving to a brown leather chair.

Seeing Naruto sitting in the chair where he had given her so much pleasure the night before made Ino shiver slightly as a result of the images that flashed before her. However when he spoke she found her focus completely on him. "You've heard the saying behind every great man is a great woman, haven't you?"

Ino nodded, so Naruto continued saying, "Well imagine all that I could do using this jutsu."

"Come on Naruto, you can't honestly expect to unite all the shinobi villages simply by sleeping your way to the top."

"Not at all Ino," Naruto said, "I intend to use the various women as agents to bring the villages together. For instance, even though I wasn't thinking of this at the time, in a few years you'll be the head of the Yamanaka clan."

Ino began to see where Naruto was going so jumped in saying, "So you plan to be the power behind the scenes."

"Exactly," Naruto said, "I'll start here in Konoha and once our powerbase is secure, we'll begin working on neighboring countries."

"Our?" Ino said surprised.

"Of course," Naruto replied, "Ino, I'm going to need your support as well as your input if I'm going to pull this off. Just as I will need the support and input of all the women that I manage to charm."

Ino was touched that he would value her opinion especially since he may not even need to ask her to get her to do anything. Getting up from the table she saw a notepad on one of his counters. Grabbing it along with a pen she crossed the room towards him and sat in his lap.

Feeling the skin of her back as she leaned back into his chest he asked, "What…"

Giggling she said, "I'm going to take some dictation."

"I think I'd rather you take some dick," Naruto said placing his hands on her hips and grinding her nude bottom along his increasingly hard erection.

"Now, now, now," Ino said with a chiding tone although she was finding it increasingly difficult not to give in, "Let's first plan out your first steps before we get carried."

"Fine," Naruto said with a pout, "First, I think we should learn just how complete my influence is over you."

Ino nodded in agreement saying, "Order me to do something that you don't think I would normally do."

"Okay," Naruto said thinking for a moment, "Go pick up the dry cleaning."

"I don't have a problem doing that," Ino began to say.

"Naked," Naruto added causing Ino to frown. She sat there for a moment, so Naruto added a little more of a command to his voice saying, "Now."

Ino looked like she was fighting to not get up before finally saying, "Please don't make me."

"Okay Ino, you don't have to."

She relaxed leaning back into him. Finally he said, "Was it difficult to fight?"

"Not at first," Ino said, "but when you insisted it became harder. But I still think I could have resisted, at least for a while."

"Good," Naruto said which surprised the blonde. He could see the look of confusion on her face so explained his reasoning saying, "I don't want mindless drones Ino. I need people that can think for themselves or stand up to me when they think I'm wrong. But, we'll test my control more later. Next, I think we should pick some targets that will help push Konoha towards uniting with the other villages."

"Basically you mean clan heads," Ino said writing down 'needs,' on the notepad.

Seeing that Naruto looked at Ino funny saying, "Needs?"

"Yep," said giving her dazzling smile something Naruto was truly beginning to notice about her, "the other category is going to be, wants."

"I don't get it," Naruto said.

Looking pointedly at him Ino said, "Naruto, you may be a sweet boy, who upon unlocking probably one of the most perverted jutsu in existence is trying to put it to good use. But, you are still a man, and are undoubtedly going to use it on women that will not help advance your plan."

Hearing Ino thoughts on the matter he easily pictured several women that fit the bill, so was forced to acknowledge her point. Ino smiled again turning her attention to the pad and wrote, 'wants.' Putting the end of the pen in her mouth she said, "Okay to start off, a women you'll definitely need is Hinata and she should be easy for you to seduce."

"You sound pretty sure of that," Naruto said his tone conveying his doubts. When Ino looked at him like he was clueless, he defended himself saying, "What's with the look? I couldn't form a complete sentence around her when we were younger without her turning red and passing out."

Ino shook her head saying teasingly, "It's a good thing you're good looking and strong, because Kami only knows how you would make it in this world if you needed to rely on your brains." The look Naruto gave her in return made her laugh, but she calmed enough to say, "She did that because she liked you. In case you didn't notice she didn't have any problem talking to other boys."

"I did notice," Naruto said but thinking a moment added, "Although now that I think about it, that would explain why she gave me that ointment after my match with Kiba during the chunin exams."

Ino nodded, she then said, "You know if you are going to be successful in this plan of yours, you are going to need to be more aware of the small signs women give that signal attraction."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Ino said stretching the word out as she organized her thoughts, "For me, you tricked me into allowing you to use your jutsu. Now with Hinata chances are if you show you are interested in her. She'll probably allow you to at least get close enough to use it against her. But what about Tsume Inuzuka…"

"Who?" Naruto asked causing Ino to sigh at having her train of thought stopped.

"Tsume Inuzuka, is the Clan head of the Inuzuka and is Kiba's mom and according to my dad probably one of the toughest females in the village. There's no way she'd fall for the same trick I did and I doubt you can just invite her to a sparring match where she'll allow you to work your magic on her."

"Still what does being more observant of the signs women give off get me?" Naruto asked. "If this Tsume is such a tough nut to crack, she'll probably be impossible for me to get close too."

"Don't be so sure," Ino said, "Let me ask you a question. Have you ever imagined Lady Tsunade naked?" Ino felt Naruto's dick twitch against her backside causing her to giggle as she said, "I'll take that for a yes. Well women do the same thing. There's a chance that if you get close to her she may give a small sign that she finds you attractive. Heck, she may even find you extremely ugly, but get wet around you because of how strong you are. But she won't act on those feeling without a little push from you, so you'll need to be aware."

"Okay, guess we can work on that after Hinata then," Naruto said, "So besides Tsume who else do you think should be on the 'Needs' list."

"Tsunade definitely," Ino said without hesitation. Feeling Naruto's lower half respond to her words, she again laughed lightly saying, "Oh somebody likes that idea."

"Can you blame me?"

Ino really couldn't since even though she was in her fifties, she still appeared to be one of the most beautiful women the kunoichi had ever seen. Picking up where she left off, the young Yamanaka said, "Well after Tsume the only other current female clan head is Yakumo, although she may not be around long term."

Remembering the girl Naruto asked, "Why?"

"Well you remember that debacle with her Id right?" When Naruto nodded Ino explained, "Well apparently the Id was the only thing keeping her illness in check. Without it, or her powers she's been getting worse."

Naruto wasn't really sure if he should try and go for her but Ino said, "She may not help you long term, but if you do decide to seduce her… she'll probably appreciate it."

"Why?"

"Because everyone treats her like she's glass," Ino said sadly, "and after last night. Well let me put it this way; even if I knew it would kill me, there are worse ways to go."

Naruto chuckled, but said, "I'll consider it."

"Good," Ino said before continuing, "The only other need I can think of would be Saku…"

"No," Naruto responded quickly cutting the kunoichi off.

Wondering if it was because of his feelings for the girl he said, "Naruto… I can understand you not wanting to use your jutsu on her because of your feelings for her. But she is going to be the next head of the medical department, a powerful position…"

"You misunderstand Ino," Naruto said explaining his position, "Yes it's because of how I feel about her, but we're just going to have to hope that she'll go along with it when the time comes."

"You don't hate her now do you?" Ino asked worried since she was sure Sakura would take such news hard. While Naruto was gone she had begun to suspect that her friend had feelings for the blond, based on how she talked about him. After a while Sakura would begin to wonder more and more about when Naruto was coming back. In truth Ino had been rather surprised that Sakura had become so focused on Sasuke upon her other teammates return. But before she had been able to give the matter any thought, her own situation with her fellow blond had changed.

Ino was torn between telling Naruto some of the kind things Sakura said about him while he was gone or not. However, in the end she decided not to since they had been told to her in trust that it was just between them. Instead she settled for saying, "Naruto, she's just confused about her…"

"Look Ino its fine," Naruto said ending with a sigh. He sat in silence for a while and she was just about to pry when he said, "My feelings for her haven't really changed. However it is because of them that I will not use this jutsu on her."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you know about the day Sasuke defected?"

"Not much," Ino admitted, "Tsunade was rather quiet about what happened between you and Sasuke."

"Not Sasuke and me," Naruto jumped in, "Between Sakura and I."

Ino thought for a moment before remembering something Shikamaru told her. Positive that was what he was talking about she said, "You're talking about how she begged you to return Sasuke back to the village."

Naruto nodded looking sadly at a wall as if replaying the memory, "Yeah… she laid it all on the line as she asked me to return Sasuke. I could do nothing but agree to bring him back. True, I would have any way, but it took on a different meaning then. In a sense I would be bringing Sakura's happiness back." Naruto paused and looked at her, "That's why I can't use the jutsu on her. Let's just say that if things had been different and I had cared for you like I did for her that she would be sitting naked in my lap now instead of you."

Ino's eyes went wide at what Naruto was admitting. Basically he had said he still cared deeply for Sakura but was standing aside so she could pursue Sasuke. But the rest of what he said sunk in and she felt hurt, jealous, betrayed, and angry, but almost as soon as the emotions began warring around in her she felt them dampen.

However it still reached her face causing Naruto to say, "That bothers you, doesn't it?"

"That you chose me to clear away a rival for Sakura and in a sense took away my choice to choose. Hell yes it bothers me," Ino snapped. But then added more calmly, "I even think this stupid jutsu is muting just how angry I am." She sagged a little into him, as the anger faded and said, "But truthfully, I'm also jealous and a little relieved."

"Relieved?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yeah, you didn't have to tell me that. You could simply have said because I said so." Ino turned her head towards him placing a light kiss on the closest thing she could reach which was his cheek. She blushed slightly at the small sign of affection which surprised her since she was sitting naked in his lap but guessing at her reason said, "Also, I'm really glad that you did choose me. I chased Sasuke for years, and probably would still be chasing him if not for what you did to me. But I don't mind because you probably have shown more affection for me, and not just in a sexual way, but in all the ways that matter in a relationship. Even one as crazy as ours seems like it's going to be."

"Thanks Ino."

"No thank you Naruto," Ino replied focusing on his face. She then looked into his eyes adding, "But as one Sasuke obsessed girl talking about another, please consider Sakura."

"I'll let her make the choice," Naruto said after thinking for a moment.

Ino kissed his cheek again as thanks for considering her opinion before saying, "Now onto 'Wants.'"

Naruto thought for a moment, but then realized that he had a beautiful naked woman sitting in his lap and decided to have some fun. He placed his hand on her thigh and began rubbing it up and down. He then said, "Well first I think a good candidate would be, Ayame."

"The ramen stand waitress," Ino said surprised, and trying not to be distracted by the hand moving up and down her leg in greater sweeps, thereby moving closer to her responding womanhood, "Why her?"

"Because, if I'm going to be honest with myself, she was one of my first sexual fantasies, when you grow up lonely like I did and there's only one woman that treats you like you matter you tend to believe it's because she wants you."

Ino nodded sadly as she wrote the name down but then shivered and sighed as Naruto's hand reached her lower lips. The hand began rubbing along the outside. Trying to keep on target she said, "Whose next?"

"Hmm," Naruto said enjoying the feel of Ino's cunt as it responded to his ministrations. Deciding to give the blonde more, he slid his middle finger into her folds and began to work it back and forth inside her. Then as if he was discussing what he wanted for dinner said, "I was thinking about Kurenai-sensei."

"No-no…" Ino said surprising Naruto who began to withdraw his finger from her. Ino quickly stopped him putting her hand on his to keep him there and once he began moving it again, said, "She's… she's … mmmm… she's involved with someone…"

"Really who," Naruto said beginning to work his finger faster.

"I…I…shouldn't say…they're…oh s-s-so mmmm…they're trying to be discrete," Ino said, but knew if he pressed she would tell. The reason she knew of Asuma's relationship with Kurenai was because the jounin kept buying flowers for her from her family's shop. She had learned the truth when he had ordered some red carnations, but had asked that they be uncut. After he bought them Ino saw the flowers again in a flower box outside Kurenai's apartment.

"Okay Ino," Naruto said not wanting to be a home wrecker. "Tell me is Ayame seeing anyone?"

"I…more…more please…" Ino said getting off track.

Naruto smiled adding a second finger, "Now my question."

"Yes…I think so…oh Kami…"

Naruto smiled as he guessed that meant Kurenai was seeing Asuma since the Yamanaka writhing in his lap obviously didn't care if he wrecked Ayame's relationship. "Take Ayame off then as well," Naruto said disappointed, but laughed as Ino tried to scratch the name off while enjoying his efforts.

When she succeeded he said, "How about that crazy proctor from the second exam?"

"A-anko Mitarashi…she's single…" Ino said trying to ignore the pleasure she was feeling as he worked his magic long enough to add her name. Having a suggestion of her own she said, "How…h-h-ow about Tenten… she asked…fuck Naruto right there…," Naruto began rubbing the spot he had just touched inside her harder causing the kunoichi to spread her legs more placing her feet on his knees and began humping the palm of his hand which was resting on her pelvis as his fingers moved inside her. Trying to pick up where she left off she said, "She…she asked…Neji out a few months ago…oh yes…he…he turned her…down though….claims relationships are bad among teammates…"

"Add her then," Naruto said smiling as the young woman tried. She got as far as writing 'Ten," rather shakily when he pressed his palm against her engorged clit.

She practically threw the pad away from her as she came soaking his hand and pants in her release as she shouted, "Oh gods!"

As she tried to catch her breath Naruto lifted her up in his arms and carried her towards his bed. Placing her down, he stood up as she watched glassy eyed as he released his cock and freed himself of his pants and underwear.

Looking down at the girl, he asked, "Do you have anywhere you need to be?"

Ino couldn't reply, so weakly shook her head no. "Good," he said getting into the bed and climbing between her legs, "because I don't think you'll be leaving this bed today." He then spent the rest of the day delighting in the blonde goddess that was Ino.

* * *

Naruto had a hard time keeping the smile off of his face as he walked through the village. Ino had left late the previous night after they had explored each other thoroughly. He had missed her warmth as he slept that night, but she had needed to get home since her parents may begin to worry. He had stopped by the flowershop to make sure everything was alright and that her parents weren't upset. Luckily, the life of a shinobi meant they could often be called away and without time to let loved ones know. So therefore her parents hadn't been too worried. The smile was a result of the blowjob that Ino had given him before he left the store.

But a thought that did cause the smile to falter was the question of why him. As in why did Kanji give the Temptation Touch jutsu to him? He hadn't thought too much about the man's motives at first, but it had become more prevalent lately in his mind, especially since having only had the jutsu for a few days Naruto was dreaming so ambitiously while the other man was simply using it to charm rich women. He wondered what the man's ulterior motives were. He supposed a part of the reason that he had begun to worry about it was the man didn't seem to have a problem with destroying bonds between people. Such as the governor and his wife, at first he had assumed that the governor may have deserved it, but now wasn't too sure.

Before he could come to a conclusion he saw the girl he was searching for, so put it out of his mind. Ino had been rather positive that Hinata would easily fall prey to his jutsu. However, it quickly became apparent that Ino didn't take one thing into account.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto shouted causing the Hyuuga Heiress to spin quickly a hand moving up to her chest in surprise.

"N-na-Naruto," she said her face changing from the pale white to red as he jogged closer. "How-how-how…" was as far as she got in welcoming him back before she fainted. Luckily for her, Naruto caught her half expecting such an outcome. He smiled down at the now sleeping girl since he now knew that she was like this because of the strength of the feelings that she possessed for him.

He was half tempted to use the jutsu on her while she slept, but felt that would cross a line. Being only a step away from molesting her as she slept, therefore he began to carry her towards the Hyuuga compound. He was almost to the gate when he heard, "What are you doing with the Lady Hinata?"

Turning towards the voice, he said, "Trying to get her home safely Neji."

"I'll take it from here," Neji said, prompting Naruto to shrug and hand over the out cold Hyuuga princess.

"Welcome back," Neji said welcoming, "I'm sure it's a sentiment that Hinata would wish to convey as well were she obviously capable of it. Thanks for watching out for her. I should see her home."

Naruto nodded thinking, "I wonder if you would thank me if you knew what I want to do with her. But I doubt it."

Taking off with a wave, he returned to his apartment. Entering it, he walked to his chair but stopped seeing the pad that Ino was working on day before. Under the "Need,' category he added a line of question marks. He was still staring at it when Ino came in after closing up her family's shop.

* * *

The Kyuubi was plotting behind the bars of its cage, all the day before the sensations had returned and it began seeing images. Flashes to go along with what it was feeling and they all seemed to center around its current container. Generally its life within the seal was void of anything leaving it trapped with its own endless rage, which was why it could influence the boy when he was angry. But these sensations were strange and foreign to the might chakra beast. The only thing it had ever experienced like it was generally the pain of being attacked by a powerful jutsu. Yet the sensations it had experienced seemed to be the complete opposite of pain.

Wanting to experience more, it focused on some of the images it had seen, and briefly wondered why it was seeing its container as the Kyuubi figured if the sensations were tied to what the boy was doing it would be seeing things from his perspective. But instead it was seeing the boy minus his clothes as he moved almost like he was atop whatever was staring at him. But the sensations it felt, the Kyuubi was almost positive were due to what the boy was doing.

Tired of its sensationless existence, the Kyuubi decided to wait and see if it happened again before acting. It needed more information before it could judge what was happening and before trying to make it so that it happened again.

* * *

Ino returned to Naruto's apartment, seeing him alone in his chair and staring at the pad, she was rather surprised. Commenting on it she said, "I half expected you to be inches deep into Hinata when I came over."

Naruto looked up and smiled at her comment but said, "Unfortunately, she is still prone to fainting around me."

"That's why you bring her here so when she wakes up…"

"And have the Hyuuga begin searching frantically for her when she doesn't turn up where she is supposed to," Naruto said, "No thanks, I don't think I want that kind of attention."

Ino climbed into his lap after shrugging at his comment. Looking at the pad of names she asked, "What do those question marks mean?"

"I was thinking that I'm going to need an agent to move about outside the village to gather information for me," Naruto said, "Somebody that can identify possible targets of interest for me."

"Yeah, so I take it the problem is you don't know who would fit the bill huh?"

"Precisely, it needs to be a kunoichi naturally, but one that nobody would miss as she could be at it for years and I don't want missions she needs to perform distracting her from my goals. Got anyone in mind?"

Ino thought for a moment but said, "Sorry, the only women that fit that bill are missing-nin and I'm not familiar with too many of those."

"Unfortunately neither am I and the few I did meet tend to be scum or have hearts of gold but end up dead. Anyway keep your eyes and ears open for me will you?"

"You know I will," Ino said giving him a deep kiss, but before it got to far she moved his hands off of her saying, "Sorry, I have hours at the hospital."

Indicating his erection he said, "You're just going to leave me like this?"

"Consider it your punishment for failing to seduce Hinata," Ino said flashing her smile, before heading towards the door.

Left alone Naruto said, "Well that certainly sucks," but was twice as determined to succeed in his quest the next day.

* * *

Naruto was determined not to fail today, and he had hit upon the perfect plan. He quickly found his target leaving the training field. It appeared to him that Kurenai was feeling a little under the weather so called off their training. He wondered if it was due to her relationship with Asuma, but didn't linger on the thought since his target was walking away by herself.

Watching Hinata, he noticed that her head was down and she was rather down in the dumps as well. He guessed that it may be related to him, since he could easily imagine that she was kicking herself for what she thought was a blown opportunity to talk to him.

Getting ahead of her, he ducked into an alley and put his plan in motion. When Hinata passed the alley he called out in Kiba's voice, "Hey Hinata." The Hyuuga turned towards the sound, but unlike when he called out to her the day before it was more relaxed as was here response, "Hello Kiba, where's Akamaru."

"Oh…he's at the vet's, needs his shots and all that," Naruto said henged as Kiba.

"Don't you usually stay with him?" Hinata asked tilting her head a little.

"Um…he needs to stay overnight…" Naruto said his excuse sounding rather lame to his ears. Before she could inquiry more he changed the subject saying, "By the way, why do you seem so down? It's not because of Kurenai-sensei calling training off is it?"

"No…" Hinata said, "I-I ran into Naruto yesterday."

"Really that's cool, I bet he's gotten way stronger," Naruto said not above tooting his own horn.

Hinata seemed to get even more depressed before saying, "I wouldn't know…I didn't even really get to say hello before I fainted on him. He probably thinks I'm weird."

Naruto wanted to refute what she said, but considering that was exactly what he thought till Ino told him the reason behind her fainting and blushing didn't think he could deny it convincingly so kept quiet. "Well there's always tomorrow right," Naruto said.

"I suppose," Hinata said while wondering why Kiba was being so supportive today, "but I'll probably make a fool of myself next time as well."

"Hey now, if you spend so much time worrying about it like that it might become a self-fulfilling prophesy," Naruto said.

Grabbing her hand he began pulling her down the street prompting the girl to ask, "Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to have fun and make you forget all about your troubles," Naruto said pulling her towards the market district.

That's exactly what they did as well doing various activities that Hinata could easily see herself doing with Naruto. At times she felt rather bad that she would impose the blond onto the Inuzuka every now and then. Like when they left the latest Princess Gale movie, Kiba had linked his arm with hers. She had allowed it and even rested her head on his shoulder and pretended it was Naruto. It was rather easy to do since Kiba wasn't acting like himself, but instead almost like a watered down version of Naruto.

They were walking the village and it was getting dark when she said, "Thank you for today Kiba."

"You're welcome, Hinata," Naruto said having enjoyed his day with the Hyuuga, "So why do you get all flustered around Naruto?"

"I-I guess it's because he means so much to me," Hinata said beginning to get embarrassed. But believing it would do her some good to get it out in the open and since Kiba had proved to be so supportive she said, "I nearly…I nearly went the wrong way. I believed I was worthless, but Naruto…he had it so much worse but kept smiling. His… his smile it saved me, helped move me in the right direction and because of that I… I think I lov..."

"Thank you," Naruto said, stopping her not wanting to hear her love confession while henged as Kiba.

As Kiba stepped in front of her, she noticed they were in Naruto's neighborhood, "What are we doing here Kiba? And why are you thanking me?"

"What you said, means a lot to me Hinata. I'm glad you think so highly of me. I admit I found you kind of timid and weird, but I meant what I said about liking people like you," Naruto said, seeing Hinata's look of recognition at what he told her by the three posts before his match with Neji, he dropped the henge. Hinata almost immediately turned red and began to stutter out an apology as she began to lose consciousness.

Naruto pulled her close and said, "I'm glad I mean so much to you, but you don't need to fret about being close to me. We spent all day together Hinata."

Hearing that Hinata did begin to calm, realizing he was right. She began to sink into his chest and so Naruto asked, "Would you like to come up to my apartment?"

She managed to nod not quite up to speaking just yet, so with a smile he linked his arm with hers and led her towards it. Stepping into the small apartment Naruto asked, "Would you like me to take your jacket?"

Hinata frowned since she used it to hide her rather large chest since she felt embarrassed by it. When she shook her head no Naruto said sounding disappointed, "Yeah, I guess you probably don't want to stay long."

"No that's not it Naruto," she said quickly, but when Naruto looked at her to explain why she couldn't, felt mortified. In the end, she unzipped the jacket handing it to him. As her skin tight mesh shirt appeared Naruto had to swallow the sudden lump in his throat.

Taking the jacket from her, he hung it up asking, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Some tea please," Hinata said.

"Coming right up," Naruto said pulling the kettle out.

When it was ready he handed her a cup sitting next to her on his modest couch. Hinata stared into the tea for a while and Naruto gave her the time to think. Finally she asked, "Why… why did you pretend to be Kiba?"

"Because I like you and wanted to get closer to you," Naruto responded, "and since you seem more at ease with your teammates figured that would help you be yourself around me. I could have picked Shino, but to be honest, he kind of creeps me out."

Hinata giggled saying, "If he heard you say that he'd sulk Naruto."

"Well then let's just keep it between us okay Hinata," Naruto said leaning closer to her.

Hinata's eyes went wide at how close he had gotten but stuttered out an, "O-o-okay Naruto."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question now?" Hinata shook her head no so he asked, "Why would you hide behind such unflattering clothes?"

Hinata went beet red as she tried to stutter a response but stopped saying, "It seems such a shame for a beautiful women like you to hide like that."

"I'm…I'm not beautiful," Hinata said

"Of course you…"

"Stop it," she snapped surprising the blonde, "stop saying things you don't mean."

"I mean it Hinata. Why would I lie?"

"Because you want to make me feel good about myself. It's just the way you are." Hinata said standing abruptly, "I have to go."

Naruto stopped her before she got to the door, and wrapped her in a hug from behind. She tried to push free, but he held on and he marched her to the mirror in the bathroom. She refused to look at it so he said, "Hinata look at your reflection." She refused so he said, "Please Hinata."

She opened her eyes to stare at her reflection. After a moment her eyes sought out Naruto's in the mirror. "Know what I see," Naruto asked as he moved his hand towards her stomach and began to channel chakra into her as he rubbed small circles above her shirt, "I see a beautiful woman that needs to wake up and realize there are a lot of women that would kill to see what you see every day in the mirror."

Hinata began to feel a tightness in her stomach, which had nothing to do with nerves, as she responded to Naruto's touch and words. "That's not true," Hinata responded.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"But you like Sakura, my…my body looks nothing like hers," Hinata said having always hated how her breast kept growing figuring Naruto liked the more athletic form of Sakura.

"You're right of course, but to me girls are like ramen," Naruto said sounding silly even to himself, but going with added, "Each flavor has its own distinct reasons for me to enjoy it. Just as I find you attractive for different reasons then I would Sakura."

Hinata giggled guessing only Naruto would use Ramen to make a girl feel better about her body. But then she sucked in a deep breath as the hand rubbing her stomach moved under her shirt to rub her skin directly. Almost as soon as Naruto's hand touched her skin the warmth she had been feeling intensified.

Naruto smiled into the mirror as Hinata began to respond to the jutsu as he channeled more of his chakra into her. Her eyes began to grow hooded, guessing that she wouldn't freak out too much he said, "But I get the feeling you still doubt me somewhat, but let me prove it."

With his free hand he grabbed her right hand and moved it to his crotch. Placing her hand against his erection, he saw her eyes go wide in surprise and for a moment she looked confused and scared, but then her hand began to rub over his pants. Leaning towards her ear he said, "You did that to me Hinata."

"I-I did?"

"That's right," he said lifting her shirt ever so slowly. He wanted to give her ample opportunity to stop him even though he knew from the way her hand was rubbing his dick over his jeans that she was lost to the lust his jutsu rose within her. When her breasts were uncovered, he was surprised she wasn't wearing a bra, yet didn't let that slow him down as he bunched her shirt and let it go, her breasts preventing it from falling back down. Hinata simply stared at her reflection, but moaned as Naruto used both hands to grab her exposed treasures. "How could my body not respond like that being around such a hot and sexy woman such as you, Hinata?"

As he massaged her breasts, she moaned and she began to move the hand rubbing him faster. Naruto was so caught up in exploring the wonders that were Hinata's tits that he failed to notice she stopped rubbing him. However, the sound of his fly being pulled down did catch his attention as did the Hyuuga's hand fishing out his cock as she began to stroke it.

"Mmmm, that's very good Hinata, your hand is making me feel great," he said moving one of his own hands down to the hem of her pants. Sliding his hand down the waist band of them he was surprised to find that she was as clean shaven as Ino. But he wasn't surprised to find that the insides of her panties were flooded as a result of her arousal.

He pulled that hand out guessing she was wet enough for him to easily penetrate her so loosened her pants and allowed them to fall to the bathroom floor. Pushing her forward slightly so that her hands gripped the counter of the sink, he stopped her from stroking him and lining his cock up with her entrance barely controlled himself from plunging into her depths. But wanting to give her the same chance he had Ino to pull back said, "Hinata…do you want this…want me."

"Yes..yes so very much," Hinata said breathlessly as she began to try and lean into the cock poking her.

"Wait, wait Hinata, if we do this you'll be bound to me and…"

Hearing that Hinata didn't care what other stipulations there were and managed to surprise Naruto with her sudden determined push back towards him, using the sink to give her the leverage she needed. Naruto sunk into the Hyuuga fully. He caught a wince from Hinata, and was surprised that almost as soon as he bottomed out she pulled away to slam back into him.

"Hinata…damn I was trying to tell you…there were going to be others…"

Hinata didn't care about that though; all she cared about was that Naruto was inside of her. Surprising herself, almost as much as him, she reached back grabbing the back of his neck and pulled him forward. She kissed him hard and when it ended said, "I don't care… all I ever wanted was to be close to you… to be by your side and if I have to share you to do that then so be it… Now shut up and fuck me!"

Hearing the usually soft spoken Hyuuga demanding to be fucked Naruto smiled saying, "As you wish," and grabbing her hips began pounding into her as hard and as fast as he could.

"Ohhhhh, so fucking good Naruto…it's better than I ever dreamed….keep fucking me….never stop." Naruto had no intention of stopping, but decided he wanted a better view, so picked up the moaning Hyuuga and lifted her into the air allowing her to rest her feet on the counter of the sink as he began drilling into her again.

Hinata watched mesmerized as Naruto's dick moved in and out of her in the mirror. Her back pressed against his chest, she reached one of her hands around to pull Naruto's face to hers in order to kiss him again. Her free hand began to tweak her own aching nipple, and was soon joined by Naruto's.

Hinata could feel something building within her, having never masturbated due to her embarrassment with the issue, although she often indulged in fantasies of that nature , she wasn't sure what to expect. Pulling away from the kiss she said, "Naruto…I… I'm going to cum…please, please cum with me."

"Alright Hinata…I'm almost there, hold on for me," Naruto grunted feeling his own orgasm approaching.

"Together Naruto….I'm I'm…"

"Cumming," Naruto said releasing his load deep inside Hinata.

Feeling his spunk painting her deepest part sent Hinata over the edge as she screamed, "Naruto's cumming inside me…it's so warm…" She then sagged into him.

Naruto felt a little weak himself as he lowered Hinata back to the ground. She immediately used the sink to support herself, but seemed to bounce back rather quickly which surprised Naruto. Yet, not nearly as much as her grabbing him by the dick and stroking it back to full hardness. She then let go and looking at her hand which was covered in their combined release she then looked directly into his eyes as she licked it clean. If Naruto hadn't been ready to go again, the sight of the Hyuuga likckng her fingers clean would easily have provided him with all the inspiration he needed.

Hinata leaned back against the sink, picking herself up and sat on it with one foot on the edge as she spread her legs. With a crooked finger, she beckoned him forward for more. As Naruto moved to follow the silent command, he remembered something that Jiraiya had said and although at the time didn't understand what he meant believed he did now which was, "It's always the quiet ones that get revved up the most."

* * *

The Kyuubi felt a slight pull of chakra and since it had felt it the first time the sensation started expected to feel them again soon. It wasn't disappointed as the pleasure began to course through it, and the visions started. Once again the blond boy that served as its container figured prominently in the vision. However this time it could see a Hyuuga in front of the boy as he rutted away at her. Strangely the Kyuubi had the feeling that it was seeing what was happening like it was staring in some sort of reflective surface.

When Naruto came inside the Hyuuga the feeling grew even stronger, and the vision became sort of blurry like it was going to fade. But then the world spun and the Kyuubi was staring straight into Naruto's eyes, it saw the demure hand of the woman reach for the phallus that had been responsible for giving so much pleasure. But then the mighty chakra beast realized that it was experiencing the joy of mating from the woman's perspective, not its containers. It didn't know how that was possible but truly didn't care. Instead, it delighted in the pleasures of sex as the Hyuuga's actions caused Naruto to once again bury himself into Hinata and start the act all over again.

* * *

Naruto was lying on his back as Hinata bounced on top of him. After leaving the bathroom, they had moved to the bed where Hinata after experiencing two more orgasms had pushed him on his back and was quickly riding him to a third. She leaned forward dangling her breasts in front of him and he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth.

She was chanting, "It's so good, it's so good," over and over again as she began to increase her tempo. Naruto grabbed her hips and increased his as well trying to reach the finish at the same time. Although he didn't, her inner muscles clenching around him as she came provided the extra stimuli he needed to reach nirvana as well. She collapsed into his chest panting heavily and covered in sweat. Moving a stray strand of hair from her face he asked, "Do you need to get home?"

Hinata shook her head saying, "I am home."

Stroking her hair, he said, "Yes you are," but when she didn't respond smiled as he saw that she had fallen asleep atop of him. Pulling the covers over them as best he could, he let sleep claim him as well figuring that telling Hinata what it was she had become a part of could wait until morning.

**Next Target: Tsunade**


	3. Target Tsunade

**Disclaimer:****Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Also this story is a lemon fiction therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So if these type of stories offend then stop reading now. Thanks.**

**Chapter 3: Target Tsunade**

Naruto threw his head back and groaned in pleasure. Although the warm water of his shower attributed to it somewhat, he looked back down towards the Hyuuga kneeling in front of him with his dick in her mouth as the true cause. Hinata bobbed her head back and forth several times her lavender-white eyes never leaving his. After several minutes she took him as deep as she could still leaving about half his length to go and held there, when she pulled back off she let him out of her mouth with a loud pop.

Moving back forward she stuck her tongue out licking his tip before running her tongue down his shaft on her way to his balls. Sucking one into her mouth, she began fisting his shaft, pulling another groan from Naruto's throat. "Damn Hinata, wherever did you learn to suck cock," Naruto said leaning his head back against the shower wall.

"This is my first time," Hinata said, letting his ball go, "but I've dreamed of doing this to you for ages."

The Hyuuga princess then took him back into her mouth moving back and forth occasionally stopping to run her tongue around the underside of his cock. Naruto shook his head saying, "They must have been some explicit dreams," and groaned when she hummed her agreement.

Naruto was pleased with the way his morning was turning out, and was sure it could only get better. He had woken up before Hinata and had thought he managed to extract himself from beneath the sleeping beauty without disturbing her. He had decided to take a shower and had no sooner stepped in when Hinata had wrapped her arms around him from behind. After sharing a passionate kiss, she had smiled before dropping to her knees where she had been ever since.

Hinata reached a hand to his sack and began to fondle it causing the Kyuubi container to put his hand in her hair as he attempted to control the pace of her back and forth motion. Hinata felt his nuts contract signaling his impending release and stopped her bobbing to run her tongue along his piss slit. "Ah fuck," Naruto yelled as he blew his load in Hinata's waiting mouth. After several spurts he sagged against the wall and watched as Hinata looked up at him and opened her mouth. She then closed it making a grand spectacle of swallowing before showing him the load was gone.

Hinata smiled as she saw Naruto's eyes darken with lust at her display, clearly showing that he was ready to go for more. But the water of his shower began to grow cold forcing her to say, "I think it's time for us to get out Naruto."

Naruto frowned, but figured the cold water would end up killing his erection anyway so helped Hinata back to her feet to use the remaining warm water to wash off. As he ran his hands over her skin washing her, he explained his plan and her place in it. As they stepped out to dry off he asked, "Does any of that bother you?"

"Not really, no," Hinata said, "I mean I'm with you, so what if it took some love jutsu to do it. I just hope I can live up to your expectations."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked rubbing the towel over her.

"I mean as things stand, my father favors Hanabi as the heiress. He hasn't decided yet, but she's been his favorite for years."

"I'm sure you can do it Hinata," Naruto said trying to comfort her.

"But if I don't…"

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, but I'm not going to toss you away if you don't," Naruto said seeing some of the concern the topic had caused to swell up in Hinata fading.

Hinata leaned up placing a kiss on his nose and wrapped a towel around her nude form before she said, "I knew I made the right choice in picking you."

Giving a foxy grin Naruto said, "Didn't I choose you?"

Moving for the door Hinata said wrapping a towel around her, "Nope, I choose you. You just finally decided to recognize it." She giggled as she exited but froze when she saw Ino sitting in Naruto's leather chair.

For a moment she was scared of how the blonde kunoichi would react, but Naruto walked past her moving towards the chair. Ino vacated it as he sat down instantly sitting on one of the arms of the chair and began twirling her fingers in his wet hair.

Looking at the still frozen Heiress she said addressing Naruto, "She must be something to get you to groan like that. I could hear you cumming from here."

"And…" Naruto said.

"Oh, look whose playing it cool upon banging his second chick," Ino teased. "So did you tell her?"

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"Then why is she blanking out on us?" Ino asked.

"Sorry," Hinata said coming back, "You just surprised me. I guess I'm still a little nervous about living up to Naruto's expectations." Hinata got over her shyness and decided to sit next to Naruto on the other arm rest of the chair."

"So what's on the agenda for you today, Naruto," Ino asked as the jinchuriki began rubbing both kunoichi's legs. "Are you going to spend the day screwing Hinata senseless?"

"I wish he could," Hinata said, "but I should get home soon and Kurenai only canceled training for one day. She said if she was still not feeling well she would find a sub."

Naruto nodded before putting some thought into how he should spend his day. "I guess that means I'll work on the list then."

"Really so who are you gunning for?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Tsunade," Naruto said after a moment's thought.

"Don't you think it's a little soon," Hinata asked nervously, "I mean she is the Hokage and a Sannin."

"I know, but she almost has to be next as Sakura's mission is going to end soon and I'm sure once Team Kakashi returns it'll be back to missions for me, best to have her working with me, instead of unintentionally working against me." Turning towards Ino, he asked, "By the way, what did you come by for?"

"Tired of me already," Ino asked with a fake pout.

"No, just surprised."

"Well I guess I was curious if you succeeded in seducing Hinata for one and also I came by for some breakfast."

Naruto began to get up to make some, but stopped as Ino held him down by moving off the armrest and into his lap. "Ino," he said surprised.

"I'm not in the mood for eggs," she said sliding down his body until she was on the floor in front of him. Opening the towel around his waist she looked at his limp dick and swallowed it running her tongue all over it causing Hinata to gasp at the sight. As it began to respond Ino, pulled back saying, "That's better, now be a good host and let me have my protein shake."

Hinata watched mesmerized as Ino began to work her head back and forth over Naruto's cock. As Naruto groaned placing his hand on the back of her head, Hinata began to rub herself at first over the towel. but soon touched herself directly.

Naruto sat there with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Ino sucking him off. He also delighted in the loud slurping noises she made. His nostril began to pick up the scent of female arousal so opening his eyes looked towards his right and was greeted to the sight of Hinata's snatch as she rubbed herself. In the mood for some breakfast himself, he leaned forward placing his mouth directly over her wet and delectable pussy. The hand quickly moved from her snatch to his hair pulling him deeper into her pink folds as he stuck his tongue into her trying to get as much of her juices as he could.

"Oh kami Naruto yes, eat me," Hinata moaned as Naruto's tongue probed her insides.

Ino kept focused on her task of earning her breakfast, but hearing the Hyuuga's moan slipped a finger into her own wet folds. Pulling off his dick, she kept the pressure up by stroking him as she whined, "Naruto, I'm really hungry stop being so stubborn and give me your jizz."

Naruto just grunted into Hinata's snatch causing the blonde to pout before getting a devilish idea. Getting to her feet while still stroking him, she pulled her finger from her pussy and then got close to Hinata's face, who was moaning her pleasure at Naruto's efforts. Looking down between the valley of the Hyuuga's tits, she could see Naruto watching her and giving him a smile lowered her head to one of Hinata's breasts. As soon as she latched onto one of Hinata's nipples the girl bucked her hips and she felt the dick in her hand twitch. She pulled back her mouth just enough to show her tongue playing with the nub for Naruto's benefit. After several moments of teasing the Hyuuga's hardened nub, she moved towards the panting girl's face again where she stared into her eyes before kissing her. Hinata went stiff at first, but then relaxed and when Ino ran her tongue across Hinata's lips was granted access. The two tongues clashed and Ino found kissing a girl far different from kissing a guy. For one, with Naruto it had almost been a battle of dominance, but with Hinata it was a dance. Neither trying to overpower the other, but simply enjoying the sensation.

She became aware that her hand was getting slimy with Naruto's precum and so breaking the kiss she noticed a small thread of saliva still connected their tongues. She tried to stretch it as long as she could, but once it broke moved her head back to Naruto's cock where she licked it clean. She enjoyed his preejaculate but was getting antsy for the main course. A moment later Hinata screamed her release flooding Naruto's mouth with her essence and a moment later Ino was rewarded for efforts with the cream she sought.

After swallowing his load, she smacked her lips contently saying, "Yummy." She noticed that Hinata had sagged into Naruto's lap so climbed up as well. Ino noticed the content half smile on Hinata's lips and said, "Who needs training right?"

"Mmmmm" was all Hinata could muster.

Ino focused behind Hinata seeing a wall clock that showed the time. Cursing she leapt out of Naruto's lap saying, "Darn it, my dad is going to kill me if I don't get the shop open on time. Bye." The Yamanaka heir fixed her clothes as best she could before running out the door after giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

Hinata sat up stretching lazily saying, "I should probably get going too." She kissed him deeply tasting herself on his lips, and almost gave into the temptation of simply blowing off training. But pulled back saying, "I'll see you later, Naruto. I want to head home to clean up before meeting my team."

Naruto got up rewrapping his towel around him and after she dressed, escorted her to the door. After delighting in another kiss from the Hyuuga, he decided to wait until his own hot water returned before paying a visit to Tsunade.

* * *

The Kyuubi had delighted in the joy of experiencing what the two females had. As the sensations faded it began to put its mind to work analyzing what was happening. It believed that it had puzzled out why it was able to gleam what the women were feeling and seeing during sex. This last time it had been caught by surprise as it didn't feel a pull of chakra. It therefore believed that the pull of chakra was how its host initially tamed his prey. The Kyuubi believed that it was a result of this pull that was creating the link that was connecting it to the girls.

Most likely Naruto was somehow channeling chakra into their systems and since some of its chakra was mixed with his, it was also connected to the girls. But it was aware of something that its host probably wasn't yet, which was that his chakra wasn't dissipating inside the girls. If anything since the visions were getting stronger in all likelihood the kunoichi's chakra networks had been altered. It had based its theory off of the fact that it had been able to gleam a bit of Naruto's plan during their conversation after they had enjoyed each other.

But the Kyuubi was growing tired of experiencing sex second hand. It wondered if it could lure its host into the seal to negotiate at a type of deal. First it would need a form, since its current one was obviously not human and secondly genderless. Luckily for the great beast its first two containers had been female. Concentrating, it began to imagine its first host Mito Uzumaki, after forming a mental picture of the woman it did so for Kushina Uzumaki as well. Staring at the two women in its mind, it began to combine them giving it a form of its own. It kept Mito's more noble features but supplanted them on Kushina's more athletic body. One it was satisfied it decided to keep the dark red hair of the women, but added streaks of gold to highlight it and then had it done up into nine ornate braids that reached mid-back. Once its mental picture was complete it then began the task of using its chakra to construct it and then when the nude form was complete, transferred its essence into the construct.

As it opened its new eyes for the first time it saw that its fox form was still there. It reached out to touch its original body and fell finding moving rather confusing, having to basically learn how to balance on two legs. After much practice it finally succeeded getting at least the basic motor controls down. Looking down at its form it ran a hand down it finding the lack of fur rather strange. It ran a fingertip over one of its nipples causing a moan to escape its lips. It smiled having used its previous experiences to craft the erogenous zones that Naruto had stimulated on the other women.

For a moment the Kyuubi almost got lost in exploring it's, or perhaps her new body, but realized she still had work to do. Pulling her hand away from her breast, although reluctantly, she held out a hand creating a red and gold kimono for her to wear. The task was far harder than it should have been, making her realize that most of her power was still locked inside of her original form. Staring at the bars that contained her, Kyuubi wondered if she could slip through.

She approached them hesitantly, and stopping in between two of them, closed her eyes and ran through. When she wasn't repulsed, she opened her eyes and saw that she was on the other side. She looked up at the seal holding the gate shut, and deciding to hell with sex as she would simply free herself. Kyuubi reached up to pull the seal free and received a large electric shock that sent her flying. Lying in a puddle of water, she decided that maybe she'd leave the seal alone after all and sat up.

Going back to her original plan of having Naruto make love to her, she decided she needed a way to convince Naruto of her sincerity. Something that would show that she was serious about her desire to experience more at his hands. It decided the best way to do that was to help Naruto in his quest to seduce the various women of the shinobi world. But first she would need to make a good faith gesture, believing she had the perfect one, she knew she would need to return to her original body. Slipping back through the bars, she returned her mind to the Chakra Beast and waited for the pull of chakra that signaled Naruto was seducing the Senju.

* * *

Tsunade had woken up in a foul mood, as it was just one of those days that reminded her that she was getting old. That morning, she had dropped her henge, if only to see times progress on robbing her of her youth, and had found her hair had a few more streaks of grey. To add insult to injury, she had tweaked a muscle reaching for a paper from one of the large stacks on her desk. She put down her pen rolling her shoulder for the hundredth time wondering where the time had gone. But sighed when she realized that in truth most of it had been wasted feeling sorry for herself, and traveling the world running from her pain.

She smiled as she thought of the blond that had helped wake her up to what she had been doing. However, she quickly tried to find something else to think about as she began to think about him in a less innocent way. Ever since Naruto had returned, she had begun seeing him less as a boy that had shared characteristics with her brother and lover, but as a young man.

At first she had played it off as being sexually frustrated and him being one of the two men she was close too, the other being Jiraiya. Especially since as the Hokage it wasn't like she could go out and scratch her itch with some random stranger. But, recently as her dreams had gotten more and more explicit, she had come to believe that it was also because he had all the traits she would look for in a lover, strong, upstanding, courageous, kind, and loyal. It had been almost all she could do not to smack some sense in Sakura as she had pleaded for the chance to pursue the lead she had received from Sasori. How she could be so desperate to return a piece of trash like Sasuke to the village when such a great man would do practically anything for her was beyond Tsunade's understanding. She sometimes could imagine that people would feel that way about her and Jiraiya; however the horny toad sage was too much of a player to ever to settle down.

There were also times that Tsunade felt that if she was only a decade or two younger, that she would say to hell with propriety and stake a claim on the boy. Sighing at being alone, when there was someone as great as Naruto around, she picked up another sheet of paper, wincing as she did so, and got back to work.

* * *

Naruto was walking the village trying to work up the guts to make a move on Tsunade. As he had left his apartment, he had been hit with a major case of nerves. He knew the reason which was basically if his attempt failed it could go very, very badly for him. So bad in fact that a finger flick to the head that sent him through a wall would be considered getting off lightly. He wondered if there was another reason though outside of the potential for a painful outcome. After all, with Ino, he hadn't felt nearly so nervous, but he chalked that up to barely knowing her and he had made it a training exercise. With Hinata he figured it was because Ino had told him she would be easy pickings.

But with Tsunade, it would be the first time he targeted someone that in truth he wasn't sure which way it could go. He decided to stop at Ichiraku for a little comfort food. As he entered Ayame smiled at him and he returned it. He still regretted hearing that she was seeing someone but felt he had made the right choice in letting her be, as he didn't want to become a home wrecker.

But he did wonder what he would do if a woman that he needed to charm in order to advance his plan was involved with someone. He guessed he would have to deal with it when it came up. Ayame took his order but since it was lunch time the small stand was rather busy, so she couldn't really stay and chat. But as she walked by he asked for a glass of water and she immediately dropped what she was doing to fill it for him. As he took it from her, he felt a ghost like sensation rub along his finger tip, but then she was gone filling orders again.

Naruto took his headband off to eat, and plowed his way through several bowls. Leaving enough cash to pay his tab and leave a decent tip for Ayame. He grabbed up his headband and left the stand, but before he put it back on he remembered how Tsunade had knocked it off after they first met. But then he flashed to how she had knocked it off after the showdown with Orochimaru and the kiss she had planted on his forehead.

He enjoyed the memory as well as the feeling of warmth it left in his stomach. But despite the innocent nature of that kiss, he would be lying if he had said that it hadn't been one of the reasons he had added Tsunade to his masturbatory folder. Growing up alone like he had, he had no real experience with physical intimacy so had used the kiss to help his imagination. It didn't hurt that Tsunade was a total babe by almost any man's standards.

Guessing that he had put it off long enough he decided to pay her a visit and at least see if there was an opportunity for him to try. He made his way to the mansion wondering if he should instead target someone else as a warm-up; however his reasoning still held true. Once Team Kakashi, or in actuality Sakura, since she was the only true member on the Mission, got back, he'd probably be busy with missions again. Even though he didn't mind the idea of missions, it would probably be best if Tsunade was aboard, so that when missions that would move his ambition forward appeared on her desk, she would know to send him.

Kakashi and Sakura may pose a problem though he realized, which made it all the more imperative that Tsunade be with him. She would be able to change the teams around where they wouldn't be a hindrance. He just really, really hoped that his quest for world peace and some great sex didn't end under her terrible fists. Arriving at the brown doors of her office, he knocked and received permission to enter.

* * *

Tsunade was surprised her visitor was Naruto as he tended to barge into her office. He smiled at her saying, "Hey Grandma Tsunade," causing her to wince, as she didn't need the reminder of her age. Nor the blow to her ego that the boy she had at times fantasized about saw her as a grandma.

When she replied saying, "What do you want Naruto?" she had to admit there was a little anger behind it. "Don't tell me you are beginning to regret not going on your team's mission and now want me to find something for you to do?"

Naruto frowned at her tone, but didn't let it linger long. Instead he surprised her again saying, "Not at all. I admit I was somewhat bored so decided to pay you a visit."

"I see," Tsunade said signing the paper that she was looking over as Naruto made his way to the couch that laid against a wall for when she napped in the office on late nights. Putting it in the stack of completed documents, she reached for another one and winced. Tsunade saw Naruto seemed to pick up on it, but thought nothing of it. Absent-mindedly she said, "You must have mastered that jutsu you were working on if you aren't at the training field right now."

Naruto gave a sly smile saying, "You could say that. The results were far better than I could imagine."

"Really," Tsunade said looking up from her paper, "I'll have to find time for you to give me a demonstration."

"I'd like that," Naruto said pleasantly.

Tsunade looked at him a moment more finding something strange about his demeanor. He almost appeared calmer than normal she guessed, as he sat on the couch. Normally he'd be bouncing off the walls demanding a mission, or some other sort of activity to keep him occupied. However, at the moment he gave off the vibe that he would sit there all day if left alone.

Since he seemed content to remain still for a change she asked him a question that had been on her mind since his turning down the mission Sakura was on. "Naruto," she began and when he focused on her asked, "Why did you refuse to go and apprehend the spy?"

Naruto sat there with a thoughtful expression before saying, "Well at the time there was no other reason then I wanted to master my new jutsu. But now… I suppose I realize that even if this mission led us to Sasuke it wouldn't matter."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade said surprised.

"I think you know," Naruto replied but explained, "Before we left Pervy Sage told me to give up on Sasuke. I told him I couldn't do that, and while I still plan to return him to the village. I'm not going to make that my primary mission in life. I realize now that Sasuke has his own ambitions and that he believes he can't fulfill them here in Konoha. I might not understand them, but…I guess I don't need to. They make sense to him." Tsunade was flabbergasted but Naruto really knocked her for a loop as he added, "Besides, I believe that should I return Sasuke, you planned to lock him away in prison or something."

"_He'd be lucky to make it to prison_," Tsunade thought darkly remembering the condition Naruto had returned in after the failed mission to stop Sasuke from defecting.

"You don't seem too upset by that thought," Tsunade said cautiously, fearing the blonde was bluffing her, in order to find out her plans for the traitor.

Naruto shrugged saying, "He made his choices, and will have to pay the consequences for them I guess." As Tsunade nodded her agreement, he thought, "_Kami knows if people learn what I'm planning I may be sharing a cell with him_."

Tsunade signed the document she was working on and reached for a new one wincing again prompting Naruto to ask as she winced, "Are you alright Grandma Tsunade?"

"I'm fine," Tsunade said, "Just a small tweak in my shoulder."

"Can't you make it go away using chakra?" Naruto asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Medical ninjutsu is best used on real injuries," Tsunade said wistfully, "Not to avoid the aches and pains of getting older."

"Well I know what you need," Naruto said getting up from the couch. Tsunade watched wondering what he was up to until he got behind her chair. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began kneading them.

Tsunade was shocked, but almost as soon as he touched them the ache began to fade and a warmth began to spread throughout her. As she enjoyed the feeling his hands caused in her she asked, "Where did you learn to give massages this good?"

Naruto chuckled saying, "Well I guess you could say it was a byproduct of my training with Pervy Sage."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto ignored her saying, "Let's move to the couch."

Tsunade nodded already missing the warmth of Naruto's hands as he pulled them away from her. She sat on the couch facing towards the door of her office leaning over her armrest. Naruto sat behind her and began working on her back. She groaned her approval as he worked his magic. But wasn't about to let the matter of how Naruto learned to give a massage on his trip go saying, "Now you were saying, how did you learn to do this?"

Naruto sighed guessing Jiraiya had brought it on himself saying, "From a girl at one of the brothels he would visit. When we had first started out on the trip, he'd pay some of the girls to make sure I didn't get up to any mischief. One of them decided to teach me how to give massages. She made it sound like training so naturally I needed to learn. Eventually I guess I got pretty good as the girls would line up for a massage whenever we were in town."

Tsunade had to agree and surprised herself at how calm she felt about learning that Naruto had been taken to a brothel. She suspected it was due to his currently putting the skills he had picked up to good use on her. However, she did plan to have words with her old teammate about his choice of babysitters.

Naruto smiled as Tsunade let the matter of his spending time in brothels drop. He had been channeling his chakra into her almost from the get go and was sure that she was beginning to succumb. If Tsunade didn't kill Jiraiya he would have to remember to thank him.

Tsunade mumbled, unaware that she was speaking out loud, "The girl that snatches you up is going to be very lucky." Naruto was about to respond but she added, "If only I was a few years younger."

The smile he had on his face turned wolfish as he asked, "What would happen if you were a few years younger?"

Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise and felt panicked that she had spoken aloud. She turned towards him to give some excuse, but as soon as she faced him found her ability to speak hampered as his lips connected with hers. As Naruto kissed her, Tsunade felt herself give into the pleasure that it was generating inside of her. She closed her eyes but then suddenly pushed him away.

"What's the matter?"

"This… this is wrong," she said standing and moving towards the front of her desk, "I'm old enough to be your mother."

Naruto could see her teetering though trying to convince her said, "It didn't feel wrong Grandma Tsunade."

"Idiot," she said wrapping her arms around her stomach and below her bust, "If you're going to try and seduce me the least you could do is stop calling me that."

"Okay Tsunade," he replied immediately.

Hearing the husky way he had said her name caused Tsunade to turn towards him. In her eyes, Naruto could see the many warring emotions she was feeling. However, the greatest of them seemed to be a desire to be wanted. Upon seeing that in her gaze, he closed with her never taking his eyes from hers. When he was right in front of her, she tried to look away so he gently placed a hand on her chin to make her keep eye contact as he said, "You don't need to be afraid to let go."

"I'm not afraid…" she tried to say but was silenced by another kiss. She placed her hand on his chest to push him away again but felt her strength leave her. Naruto felt Tsunade melt into him as she succumbed to the kiss so pulled her tight against him.

Tsunade couldn't believe she was making out with Naruto of all people in her office. What's more, she couldn't believe how good he was at it. She felt the sash holding her shirt closed loosen and fall away. Breaking the kiss, she tried to say, "Naruto we should st…," while holding her shirt closed.

But Naruto cut her off saying, "Shh, I want this to, Tsunade. But if you want to stop… then I will." She felt conflicted as she was afraid she would regret it the next day or feel guilty about it seeing herself as some sort of cradle robber. However she was aware that her body had reacted towards Naruto actions thus far feeling the dampness in her panties, as well as the aching nipples she was sporting.

She bit her lip which was a sign to Naruto that she was fighting the temptation she felt. Naruto decided not to push her. Feeling that maybe like Ino that she would come to him later. Nodding towards her, he said, "Forgive me if I crossed a line Grandma Tsunade."

He then turned to leave her office, but was stopped by Tsunade's quick, "Wait."

Tsunade had almost felt like she had been slapped when Naruto had readded the grandma before her name. She wondered if he was attempting to return to the status quo they had enjoyed before, or if he was disappointed, so decided to add it as an insult. Whatever the case, the woman inside Tsunade screamed at her for being a fool which was why she had stopped him as he turned to leave.

Feeling embarrassed, as he faced her again, she said, "Please…please say my name again. Like… like you want me."

"Tsunade," he said and she was surprised to find herself get even wetter as the way he said it reverberated through her. Tsunade let the hand holding her shirt closed, fall to her side and it opened but her breasts were still partially covered by her shirt. She was pleasantly surprised when although Naruto registered what she did his eyes never left hers.

But he did close with her, again saying her name before placing his lips to hers. Tsunade didn't hesitate at all in responding to his kiss this time. Naruto broke it first moving on to her jaw line before beginning to kiss along her neck. As he did that he gently brushed her shirt to the side unveiling her tits in all their glory before beginning to fondle one.

"Mmmmm," Tsunade moaned in appreciation, surprised at how skilled Naruto was. He wasn't acting like a virgin, and although slightly disappointed. Had to admit it had its advantages as he moved from her neck to take one of her nipples into his mouth. As his tongue worked on her nub she felt her desk behind her with her hands. She leaned against it for a moment but then surprised Naruto by grabbing his shirt and spinning him until he was up against it.

"Wha…"

His question was swallowed by Tsunade's kiss as she began to take charge. She battled with his tongue as they kissed refusing to be led around by the nose any longer. She pulled back enjoying the hooded look in his eyes that showed he was feeling it as much as her. She pulled his shirt over his head and allowed a coy smile to touch her lips as she began to drop to her haunches. As she made her way down his body she placed kisses along his chiseled chest and abs.

When she reached his groin she paused as her hands rubbing along his legs and stomach. She wanted to savory it almost like opening a birthday present. But as a result of the rather large bulge his pants were containing, found that much like a present she may start to unwrap it slowly but eventually she'd simply settle for tearing away the paper. Giving into the temptation, she did the same to his jeans pulling them open and down to free his rather impressive asset.

Tsunade was surprised at just how well endowed he was, especially since he still had a year or two to grow. While she had seen quite a few dicks, she had to admit Naruto was easily in the top five.

She took a deep breath savoring her first scent of an aroused man in far too long, before she began to gently massage him with a loose grip. When the first drop of precum appeared she dove in and swallowed his cock.

Naruto groaned his approval as Tsunade began to bob her head back and forth. He looked down and had to admit it was a sight for the ages. Tsunade easily a world class beauty, was on her haunches with her legs spread apart, and although still wearing her pants he believed he could detect the dampness in the thin material. The way her tits jiggled and stuck out from the shirt she still wore as she worked her head back and forth was almost hypnotic.

If there was anything that he could complain about though. It was that much like Hinata and Ino, it appeared she couldn't take all of him into her mouth either. But almost like she could read his mind she stopped moving with his dick in her mouth but still with about half of it outside of it. He was pressed against the back of her throat. He wondered what she was up to till he felt something in her throat give way and then watched as the rest of his cock began to disappear.

"Holy fuck," Naruto said as the tightness that was her throat surrounded him. Tsunade's nose eventually touched the skin of his pelvis before she pulled back to take a breath and do it again. She apparently decided that if she was going to bust out her deepthroating skills she deserved to be rewarded. So Tsunade made short work of him and was pleased when she heard, "I'm going to cum…"

Tsunade wanted to taste his man cream so pulled her head back to suck the first few inches and to run her tongue all around the tip. When the first pulse hit the back of her throat, she felt like that cat that got the cream. He shot three large bursts and she swallowed hungrily enjoying his taste. She then began to suck him back into her mouth, but found Naruto had other plans as he put his hands under her arms and easily lifted her up.

Face to face with him she wrapped her legs around his torso and he spun her planting her on the desk where he kissed her, before running his tongue down her body. He stopped at her breast for a moment teasing them with his tongue before moving on, where he did the same with her belly button. When he reached her pants, he put a hand on her womanhood rubbing her through the material. He pulled his fingers away saying, "Wow, you soaked clean through. You must really want my dick don't you?"

Before Tsunade could tell him not to say such embarrassing things, Naruto grabbed the hem of her pants pulling them down. He had a little trouble getting them past her heeled sandals so once one leg was free left the other in place.

Naruto stared at Tsunade's exposed pussy causing the Hokage to say, "Quit…quit staring…"

Finding the normally strong woman embarrassed as he gazed at her private spot rather strange and amusing, he said, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. It's beautiful." He then leaned down to take a deep inhale of his own basking in the scent of her arousal before diving in to dine on her snatch.

"Nar… Naruto, so…so good," Tsunade moaned surprised and delighted that Naruto didn't have any hang-ups about eating pussy. Although she had loved Dan, he had steadfast refused to go down on her, as did her few one-night stands in the years after his death. Those men had been only about their own pleasure. Naruto was already blowing them away as far as she was concerned as she felt her first orgasm as a result of receiving oral approaching. When Naruto gave her clit a little nip she planted her feet onto the desk lifting her pelvis up and actually squirted her release.

Sagging back down Tsunade watched him lick her clean before standing up fully. He leaned over her to kiss her again before pulling back. She felt something hot and hard press against her lower lips and could see Naruto rubbing himself along her opening. "Are you ready Tsunade?" he asked.

"yes…"

"What was that?"

"yes…Yes," she said a little more forcefully.

However, Naruto pulled his dick away and Tsunade found she almost immediately missed the warmth so said, "Naruto…I want it… I want your dick, please…I need it."

Naruto immediately gave her what she wanted plunging himself in to the base in one shot. Tsunade felt uncomfortable and stretched, but also came as soon as his tip hit her womb. She shivered and groaned, as did her lover but he managed to keep in control and began to move to prolong her orgasm. When it did pass, she found that she was already approaching a second and wondered if she was going to survive her time with Naruto. But on the off chance she didn't, could think of worse ways to go.

* * *

The Kyuubi for a change tried to ignore the sensations it was feeling as Naruto fucked the Senju on her desk, as it needed to concentrate on the task it was performing while the two of them were connected. However, it did wonder briefly if it would be feeling what Tsunade did more in its new body. The Kyuubi knew that it would need show Naruto that it was willing to help him if it was going to get what it wanted. It had thought of several, but had decided its token of good faith would be to deage Tsunade. At the very least Naruto's newest conquest would be grateful, since she always kept her henge in place when in public. Doing something good for one of the boy's lovers should at least be enough to make some inroads with him.

The Kyuubi was using the very dick it one day hoped would be buried into its new body as the means by which it channeled its chakra into the Senju. As they continued to copulate, Tsunade was growing younger and younger. The Kyuubi was almost surprised by how easy the task seemed to be, but supposed it shouldn't considering the number of wounds it had healed for its host inadvertently, so reenergizing the cells of another human was child's play for the mighty beast. However because of the henge, obviously no noticeable change was happening. It's task completed the Kyuubi moved its spirit to its new body, and once inside it almost immediately collapsed due to the orgasm it had vicariously through Tsunade.

Kyuubi could feel the Senju clamp her legs around Naruto as she pulled him deeper into her womanhood as she squeezed his shaft with her internal muscles to get him to coat her inner walls with his cum. It did the trick as Naruto came hard into Tsunade, who screamed her own release into her lover's shoulder to keep quiet.

Kyuubi tried to make it to the bars to escape the seal to call Naruto down believing she might be able to communicate with him if she was outside the cage. But she found walking difficult as her legs shook terribly. Kyuubi relaxed though, since as soon as Naruto stepped back to pull out of Tsunade. The Hokage shot to her feet kicking her high heel sandals off and pulled her leg free of the remaining pant leg and pulled Naruto back towards her. The two kissed and Tsunade began to work her hand over his rod to get him hard again while directing him around her desk towards her chair.

Naruto fell into it as he bumped into the chair. Tsunade then placed her feet on each of the armrests, lewdly showing Naruto her engorged and abused pussy. She then lowered herself onto his stiff dick where with her powerful legs and some help from Naruto, who was cupping her ass, she began to rise and fall on it to both of their content.

Kyuubi decided to enjoy the feelings Tsunade was having some more before calling Naruto down. Reaching a hand into the kimono she wore she played with her nipples. Moaning in surprise at just how good it felt the Kyuubi hoped Naruto would listen to her offer since if sex felt this good vicariously the first hand experience must be mind blowing.

* * *

Naruto stared into the honey brown eyes of Tsunade as she rose and fell on his cock. Grunting he said, "How… is it Tsunade? Are you filled?"

"Yes…its fantastic Naruto…you're so…so big…I've never…never felt so full before…so alive before…"

Naruto smiled and then sucked one of her breasts into his mouth, but pulled back when Tsunade tightened her pussy around him as a result. He had to fight from cumming, and barely managed. Tsunade smiled at Naruto as she loosened her grip around his shaft. Naruto marveled at her technique and almost believed that she was getting tighter, but Naruto wasn't one to be outdone so grabbed a hold of Tsunade's hips and when she was on a downward stroke sped up her decent slamming himself fully into her.

As he hit her deepest part she clenched around him again and there was no pulling back for him this time as he shouted, "Ah fuck I'm coming."

"Me too," Tsunade shouted as she wrapped her arms around his back pulling him forward into her chest as she tensed and tightened up even more around his cock. Naruto releasing his second load into her was just what Tsunade needed as she felt even more invigorated than ever.

She felt Naruto go slack and for a moment feared she smothered him with her chest. She pushed him back and breathed easier when she saw his chest rising and falling. Shaking him a little she said, "I know it was great Naruto, but I'm still ready for more." But she felt worry enter her again as he didn't respond as she shook him more insistently.

* * *

Naruto found himself inside the familiar setting of the sewer that represented the place where the Kyuubi was kept. "Stupid fox," he said walking in the direction the cage laid. Arriving in front of the giant bars and pleased that despite being naked in his mind he was fully clothed he said, "Hey fox, what the hell do you want."

"I want some of what you just gave the Senju," a feminine voice that sounded nothing like the Kyuubi replied coming from inside the bars.

"Who's there?" Naruto shouted bewildered. He heard light foot falls in the water that coated the ground and took a step back as a beautiful woman approached the bars.

Kyuubi smiled in what she hoped was at the very least a disarming one. She had reentered her seal after calling him here feeling that it would be better that way giving him a measure of control over the situation. But she frowned though as Naruto took a step back saying, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Kyuubi," she replied and then to his amazement stepped through the bars having decided to negotiate from an equal playing field instead of behind bars.

"Impossible," Naruto said, "the seal wouldn't let you pass through it if you were."

"Nor has it truly," Kyuubi admitted directing her gaze to her original form. She could see it quite clearly but was surprised when Naruto needed to squint. Guessing she had better night vision, she regained his attention by saying, "I gave myself this form in order for you to do to me what you've done to those other females."

"You want me to have sex with you?" Naruto asked incredulously. Before laughing as he said, "Ha, not in this lifetime."

"Why," Kyuubi said plaintively, "Do you not find this form attractive I can change it?"

Before she could show him, he said, "How about because I cannot stand you or that you've tried to take me over several times? For all I know this is some scheme of yours to escape the seal."

"I've also saved your life on several occasions," Kyuubi replied quickly.

"And I'm sure you had a perfectly selfish reason for doing so as well," Naruto countered, "Now if you'll excuse me I think we're done with this conversation."

He turned to walk away but stopped as the Kyuubi sounding very similar to Tsunade earlier desperately said, "W-wait…please." Naruto did, yet kept his back to her. Guessing that Naruto was allowing her to plead her case Kyuubi said, "I can be an asset to you. I can make it so that the other women fall to you."

Naruto turned slightly saying, "Okay I'm listening."

"That technique you use requires that you touch them to transfer your chakra into them," Kyuubi said. "That requires a certain amount of trust to be there between you and the woman. I can make it so that they will want you to touch them without having to say a word."

"And how is that?"

"By making it so that you will admit pheromones that will attract them," Kyuubi said, "I can even make it so that you can control their release."

"That is tempting, but I'll pass," Naruto said turning again to walk away.

"Why, it would work doubly as well against Tsume?" Kyuubi said hoping to convince him by mentioning one of his targets.

"Because I don't trust you. You are right this technique does work best with trust, and that may be a handicap in the future, but I can't trust you so I'll have to pass." Naruto took a step away from her and was surprised when the Kyuubi closed quickly and grabbed his arm.

"Please, I want to feel what they feel for myself," she begged.

Naruto looked at her seeing a sadness in her eyes, as well as a little hurt. Sighing he said, "I'll consider it." Seeing her eyes light up he cautioned, "But if I even suspect this is a ploy, forget it. Now I want some questions answered and I want the truth. Understood?"

The Kyuubi was affronted at being spoken to so bluntly, but reasoned it would have to swallow its pride for the time being if it was to get what it wanted so nodded. "Why did you attack the village?"

"I can't say."

Naruto glowered at her but the Kyuubi said, "For now let's concentrate on the present. But I will say I wasn't in control of my actions then. No, that's not quite right. I would have gladly trampled your village into the ground, but my attack sixteen years ago was someone else's handiwork."

"Fine I suppose trust has to extend both ways. Alright were you always female?"

"No, don't be a fool. I was a giant creature made of chakra and had no use for a gender."

"Okay then why do you have one now?"

Kyuubi blushed but said, "Because as a result of that jutsu you mastered you created a link between me and those women you've been with. I've never known pleasure before, of any sort; my previous existence had no need for it. I was created for… well it doesn't matter. But having experienced it, I want more."

Naruto nodded trying to sort out some of the tidbit she had dropped in her explanation. He gave up and said, "I'll come back to talk later. For now Tsunade is probably worried about me depending on how long I've been spaced out."

"That's it," Kyuubi said disappointed, "You can't even give me a little."

"Trust takes time to build Kyuubi. Prove to me you are sincere and I'll give you exactly what you want."

"Fine," Kyuubi growled out feeling angry but accepting her hosts deal, "By the way have the Senju drop her henge."

"What did you do," Naruto said whirling around, growing angry.

Kyuubi took a step back quickly saying, "Nothing harmful, if anything she'll be grateful."

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"Trust me," Kyuubi said giving a coy smile as she backed up into her cage, "The Senju will be happy with what I've done. If not, well I guess I won't be getting what I want then will I? However I'll begin making the changes to your pheromones regardless."

"Why," Naruto said surprised.

"Because, even if you don't decide to take me as well, I can at least gleam some pleasure from your conquests."

With that Kyuubi disappeared into the darkness of the seal and crawled between the paws of her massive form as she watched her host leave, hoping the Senju did enjoy what was done to her. Otherwise it was in for a lonely existence.

* * *

It had only been about ten seconds before Naruto responded to her. "Oh thank Kami," she said pulling him into her chest again.

"Sorry Tsunade," he said as she let him fall back.

"What happened?"

"The Kyuubi wanted to chat," Naruto said surprising the Hokage. Remembering what he had been told he said, "Tsunade, will you please drop your henge for me?"

"No," Tsunade replied, "Please don't ask me that Naruto. Not after what we just shared. I…don't ever want you to see me like that."

He sighed since she was about to learn what other properties his new jutsu had in an unpleasant way, he said more insistently, "Tsunade drop your henge."

She was about to refuse again when she found her hands moving against her will. She fought with all her might and appeared to win, but when he repeated his command they slowly made their way in front of her. She formed a seal that only she had known of and said, "Release."

She had never felt so humiliated in her life and was unable to look at him. She knew that upon seeing her true form, Naruto wouldn't want to touch her again, which was why she was surprised when she felt something poking at her pussy. Looking down, she saw that Naruto's cock had recovered again; she looked at him in shock wondering if old women were a fetish of his.

"You're beautiful," Naruto said spellbound.

"Maybe once," Tsunade said sadly feeling the return of the depression she had that morning, "a long time ago."

Naruto shook his head saying, "It wouldn't matter to me one way or the other. But…well look for yourself."

Unfortunately Tsunade didn't have a mirror in her office having come to hate her reflection even her henged one. But she looked into the window behind Naruto and what she saw shocked her as staring back at her was the reflection of herself when she was eighteen years old. Reaching a hand to her face she said, "How…"

"The Kyuubi, did it somehow. She wants me to do something for her so decided to get on my good side."

"She," Tsunade said questioningly while still rubbing her face.

"Well now it's a she," Naruto said confusing Tsunade.

Deciding she wanted some answers especially about how he had forced her to drop her henge she reached down between his legs and grabbed ahold of his still hard cock. As soon as Tsunade's hand wrapped around his tool he knew the last thing on her mind was about giving him pleasure especially as she said, "You have some explaining to do."

With the future of his ambition on the line, not to mention his cock, he began to explain everything he could praying to every god he could think of that if she killed him she at least did it quickly.

* * *

Hinata wondered why she was being called to the Hokage's office, but figured it was for a mission. Entering the office after knocking she frowned as she saw Ino there. The younger blonde returned the gesture upon seeing Hinata. The pair for a moment feared that Naruto had failed in seducing the Hokage. If so they wondered what had happened to him.

Tsunade let the two girls sweat for a moment hiding her slight smile behind her hands. She also had put her henge back in place since it would raise some questions if she suddenly appeared younger. Not to mention her new younger body and face would allow her to maybe walk around the village with Naruto and nobody would be the wiser. Especially since she had removed the diamond on her forehead not wanting to burn through this second shot a youth. That was what truly amazed her as well, having run several test on herself, and that was she had truly grown younger. She would have to remember to ask Naruto to have the Kyuubi tell him how as she could think of hundreds of new techniques with such an ability.

Guessing the two nervous girls had been on the hook long enough she opened with, "So who's been given the best orgasms of their lives by our number one knucklehead."

Both girls looked at each other, so Tsunade put her hand up. Seeing that, both Kunoichi breathed easier and put their hands in the air as well. "Okay now that, that's out of the way. Hinata activate your Byakugan and tell me what you see."

"O-okay," the Hyuuga heiress said doing as ordered. What she saw surprised her causing her to say, "Oh my."

"I take it our chakra appears rather different," Tsunade said confirming her theory on how Naruto was able to extend some control over them.

"Yes, our chakra has a green tint to it."

"I assume just ours," Tsunade said to which Hinata nodded.

"What does that mean?" Ino asked.

"It is how he can make us do things we otherwise don't want to. It is also how I imagine the Kyuubi is able to experience what we do."

"The Kyuubi," both girls exclaimed.

Tsunade nodded before explaining everything that Naruto had repeated to her as well as what had happened to her. After absorbing everything Ino asked, "Where is Naruto?"

"I had to send him away," Tsunade said with a blush, "I was upset at first, but after I calmed down well I was so happy to be young again that well we picked up where we left off. Sadly though I'm still the Hokage and it would be quite bad if somebody walked in while we were in mid-rut."

"What now?" Ino asked wondering how the inclusion of the Hokage in Naruto's ambition would change things..

"For now we help our man accomplish his goals as best we can," Tsunade said with a tight smile.

Both girls nodded their agreement but Hinata said, "May I ask why you would go along with this Lad…

"Just Tsunade is fine when we are alone," Tsunade said, "and to answer your question. I care for the little fool. Probably more than some would say was proper considering our age difference, but I do. And well the goal of the shinobi villages has always been unification and after a hundred years of fighting I guess this is as good a plan as any. Besides, he's the best fuck I've ever had, and I'm sure he'll only get better." She allowed the two to absorb her statement, but knew they both had duties to perform so said, "Thanks for your time, you're dismissed."

* * *

Ino left the office heading to the hospital for her shift. As she walked she couldn't believe that Naruto had managed to get Tsunade as well since she was the pinnacle of kunoichi. But remembering some of what she knew about the Hokage, she guessed that deep down she was just a woman looking for someone like all the rest of them.

She sighed as she entered the hospital hating the day's duty to be performed. Basically she was to watch over the deep coma wing of the hospital. She hated it because how depressing the area was. That part of the hospital was dedicated to people who had fallen into comas, but were expected to never wake up again, as the longer a person remained in one the harder it was to pull them out.

She signed in and relieved the nurse on duty before walking through the wing of beds looking over the various charts. She smiled at a man talking to his wife although Ino wasn't sure if she could hear him. Most of the people had friends and relatives that still visited. Two of them did not so Ino would often place flowers near their beds. She checked the first woman ad admitted she was rather attractive. She had dark brown hair and according to the gossip she heard the woman was filthy rich. That was why despite being clinically brain dead she was being kept in the coma ward as her bastard husband refused to cut the cord since control of the shipping company she had run would fall to her family. Her family were no saints either, since none of them visited, even as they fought over what she had built over the years.

Moving on she checked several more charts and came to the second of the people that had nobody to care for them. She was also attractive, with red hair and dark brown eyes. In truth when Ino had first been given the task of watching over the ward and had learned of the girl's existence and the role she played in Sasuke's defection she had hated her. But after years of watching her lay in a bed, with no one who seemed to care if she woke up or not, her anger had faded. Making sure the flowers that she had brought the girl were still healthy she moved on to the next. She would often talk to the Sound Kunoichi like some of the other visitors did to their loved ones, hoping it brought the girl some comfort.

As she went about her duties she couldn't believe the direction her life had taken. She had gone from a Sasuke obsessed kunoichi to a Naruto obsessed one. Although definitely not to the same degree, but she had to admit the blonde was often on her mind. She wondered at times if her change was a result of the jutsu and while she believed it played a part. But she figured that since she could ask the question it wasn't something to fret about. Now though with the inclusion of Tsunade, she was beginning to feel a little self-conscious. She wondered what it was she could truly contribute to Naruto's ambition, with a woman such as that at his side. It also made her wonder if as more and more talented women flocked to his banner would she find herself standing further and further from him.

True she was due to be the next head of the Yamanaka, but she didn't want her contributions to be all political. Guessing that she would be training a lot harder in the near future she then allowed herself to marvel at what the Kyuubi had done for Tsunade. She was thinking about that when she realized that she had the perfect person for Naruto's idea of an agent that could move about the world locating and learning about targets for him. Directing her gaze to the sleeping redhead she reasoned that if the Kyuubi could turn back the hands of time for Tsunade the waking a coma patient should be easy.

Excited that she had probably once again helped Naruto move his ambition forward she couldn't wait to get off of her shift. And maybe depending on how pleased he was with her suggestion he would get her off as well.

**Next Target: "?"**


	4. Target ?

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Also this story is a lemon fiction therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So if these type of stories offend then stop reading now. Thanks.**

**Chapter 4: Target "?"**

Tsunade entered Naruto's apartment silently, she was surprised that the door was unlocked. But thinking about it figured that he either expected late night visitors like her, or wasn't concerned about burglars as long as he was home. She was careful to be quiet, not wanting to wake Naruto, since she was sure he was asleep considering how late it was. As she made her way through the surprisingly clean apartment, she caught her reflection in one of his window. The face that stared back was her new youthful one. Truthfully, every time she had seen it recently the memory of her giving Nawaki their grandfather's necklace popped into her mind. She supposed that shouldn't come as a surprise considering she was close to her new current age when she had given it to him.

She shook the sad memories of the years that would follow away before they took hold, instead concentrating on the future she planned to build with Naruto. Moving away from the window, she moved towards his bed having a hard time not scoffing at the sight since she knew he could handle any assassins that would attack him, if he woke up to greet them that was. But she did admit that he looked cute sleeping with his bed all disheveled from his tossing and turning. She was tempted to lean down and kiss him in order to wake him so they could pick up where they had left off. But she knew he needed his rest since he had taken whatever energies that he had left after leaving her to the training field where he had leveled one of them. Much to the crews that had to repair the training fields annoyance, which they felt the need to share with her.

She smiled at the memory of cutting the head groundskeeper off and coldly saying, "I can understand your frustration with us shinobi for tearing them up. But keep in mind that we are there honing the skills that will keep you safe should the village be attacked. If anything seeing that much damage should make you feel a comfort our enemies will not share. Now, might I suggest you stop bitching about it and do what it is I'm paying you too!"

The man had quickly apologized and she admitted she might have been a little harsh on him. But it was trifling matters like that which was keeping Naruto and her from going at it like rabbits. She was about to leave planning to come back in the morning, since she knew he was an early riser when something lying against a wall caught her eye. Walking towards it, she picked it up and gazed at the notepad.

On the sheet of paper where two lists one of them called 'Needs' and the other 'Wants.' She recognized the handwriting as Ino's having seen many of the reports the Yamanaka had given her. She smiled seeing her name under the 'Needs' category beneath Hinata's. Seeing Tsume's beneath hers she guessed that these were the people that Naruto felt would be instrumental to his goal of unifying the shinobi villages. She felt the list was rather lacking and wondered why but got her answer from the way Ino's handwriting began to get shaky. She figured that the two blondes had got rather distracted in the midst of their planning.

Figuring that she could help fill it in better as well as put it in something a tad bit more stylish than a notepad she left the apartment running through a list that covered more than just Konoha.

* * *

Naruto was sitting under the covers in the middle of a very large bed and was being rubbed by two sets of hands all over his body. The smell of sex and moans of arousal permeated the room. He was propped up on several pillows as he enjoyed the sights and sounds around him. He didn't recognize many of the women on the outskirts of the room, who were responsible for most of the moaning as they entertained each other. This surprised him because in truth he didn't really know how he got there in the first place. But the women on and around the bed he had no trouble recognizing. Namely Hinata and Ino, who were the ones rubbing him. Standing around the bed were the various women that he and Ino had listed and some that he had taken off, that being Anko, Ayame, Tenten, Sakura, and Kurenai. They were all simply standing there watching as Ino and Hinata rubbed their hands over his chest with hungry looks in their eyes, but they simply remained where they were. He didn't understand why they were even there, yet instead of trying to figure it out wondered why Tsunade wasn't present, but then he felt a wonderful wetness engulf him from under the covers.

Lifting his covers up, he saw a pair of honey brown eyes staring up at him as she pleasured him orally. He was surprised that almost instantly he felt the urge to cum and before he could even try to delay it, shouted, "I'm cumming." Which was when he was propelled from the dream to his tiny apartment only to find that at the very least the part where Tsunade was sucking him off was real. "Oh Goddamn, what a way to wake up," he said pleased as Tsunade made sure none of his seed was wasted.

Content that he was clean she said, "Better than an alarm clock isn't it?"

"Yeah, there's only one problem though," he said, noticing that instead of the twin pig tails she had used to wear her hair in. She had opted for a single one, when she had asked him about it before he left her office the day before she had mentioned she had worn it like that in her youth. He had told her it looked good but considering she had shown him when she was stark naked hadn't really concentrated on it.

"What's that?" she asked slightly worried afraid she had crossed a line somehow.

Moving suddenly he pulled her up towards him and maneuvered her onto her side facing his door before saying, "An alarm clock makes you want to get out of bed." He then began to fondle her breasts over the white half shirt she was wearing.

"Wait...Naruto wait," Tsunade said quickly succumbing to his ministrations, "There was something I wanted to show you."

"Later," he said placing a kiss on her neck before moving to nibble her earlobe, "I want to pick up where we left off yesterday." He then reached under the black skirt she was wearing and finding her soaking added, "Looks like you do too?"

"Oh… but there's a lot to talk about…" Tsunade said trying to ignore the hand working between her legs.

He smiled at her attempt to stay on topic, but he lifted her leg and then began rubbing his recovered cock over her panty clad pussy. When she shivered he asked, "Are you sure?"

Looking over her shoulder she licked her lips, but didn't respond with words instead reached between her legs to move her panties to the side and then helped guide his cock into her. "Oh fuck…" she said as he bottomed out inside her.

"That's the idea," Naruto said with a cocky grin as he began to move within her.

"Oh shut up," she said leaning back and kissing him as they lay on their sides. She soon couldn't remember what it was she wanted to talk about instead deciding to delight in the joys of having a young and virile lover again.

* * *

Ino couldn't wait to tell Naruto that she believed she had found the perfect person to be his scout. Naturally there were a few drawbacks namely it would require the help of the Kyuubi, something she was sure Naruto wouldn't be thrilled with. However, Tayuya could easily go missing and nobody would even bother to care. There were some more heartless nurses that had often said that if anyone but Tsunade was Hokage they would have let her die years ago. As even the information she had on Sound was three years out of date and practically worthless.

But Ino still believed that at the moment she was the best person available so had used her shift to find out all she could about Tayuya's condition. She believed, well actually Tsunade believed, that after Tayuya's defeat at Temari's hands Orochimaru had cut his connection to her curse mark. The subsequent removal of it had disrupted her neural pathways thereby resulting in her coma. The problem was that as medical ninjutsu was at present; such an injury couldn't be healed easily or efficiently. Tsunade had consider going through with it regardless, but had only given the girl a twenty percent chance of even surviving so had decided not to. But she figured that maybe the Kyuubi could do what even Tsunade, could not which was rebuild those pathways.

She reached his door and considering the early hour thought it would be amusing to wake him with a morning blowjob. She opened the unlocked door to the sight of a spread leg Tsunade as she was plowed into by Naruto. Tsunade was on her side facing Ino giving her a grand view of her snatch as Naruto continued his assault. The one side of the white half-shirt the Hokage was wearing was bunched up over her tit exposing it so that Naruto could fondle it. His other hand was between her legs rubbing her causing the Hokage to moan in pleasure.

Ino had the presence of mind to close the door and locked it as well before walking towards the two. "Ino…" the Hokage said breathlessly, but made no motion to stop or cover herself instead watched as her fellow blonde moved towards the brown leather chair Naruto had. The kunoichi then sat and threw her legs over the armrests spreading herself for both Naruto and Tsunade to see and began to rub herself over the pink panties she wore.

"Oh… ka-Kami," Tsunade moaned at the sight.

Feeling Tsunade begin to squeeze his dick even harder Naruto said, "You like that don't you. You like seeing one of your kunoichi watching as you get fucked."

"No…no," Tsunade tried to deny but couldn't take her eyes away from what Ino was doing.

"Just be honest Tsunade," Naruto said, rolling them so that he was on his back and giving Ino an even better view of Tsunade's pussy as he plowed it. Addressing the kunoichi watching them, he said, "Tell your Hokage what you think about what you are watching, Ino."

"I think its beautiful Naruto," Ino said, "She looks…amazing and content. I'm jealous."

Naruto chuckled saying, "Your time will come Ino. Are you as she described Tsunade, content?"

"Yes…yes Naruto," Tsunade moaned as he began to really pound her for their audience's benefit. Moving as he was it wasn't long before Tsunade began to moan out, "Oh Naru…Naruto I'm, I'm cumming."

"Show Ino," Naruto said.

"Look at me Ino," Tsunade said reaching a hand down and spreading herself wider as she made eye contact with the girl, "I'm going to cum around Naruto's fat dick."

Ino began to rub herself faster before saying, "It's beautiful…"

"Go ahead Tsunade, cum," Naruto said and she did, throwing her head back against his shoulder as she screamed her release as he filled her with his seed. She may have blacked out as well, because when she was able to focus again she caught the tail end of Naruto plowing Ino from behind as she was bent over the chair the younger girl had been occupying. As Naruto came, setting off Ino, he buried himself inside her to deliver his cum almost directly into her womb.

He pulled out of Ino, who sagged to her knees, and smiled at Tsunade when he noticed her awake. "Welcome back," he said joining her in the bed.

Tsunade smiled back saying, "It's a good thing the Kyuubi made me young again. I don't think I would have survived that session otherwise."

"Well you started it," Naruto replied amused, before he then reminded her, "You said we needed to talk."

"Yes," Tsunade said, "First would you mind if I study the scroll this Kanji gave you."

"Why," he asked confused.

"You said it only contained the one jutsu, correct?" When Naruto nodded Tsunade continued, "Something just doesn't sit right with me about this." Naruto looked concerned prompting her to say, "Not about what we've done, just the situation in general. I think I'll discreetly look into his background."

Naruto nodded saying, "Thanks."

Tsunade looked at him surprised saying, "You suspected something as well."

"Well yeah," Naruto admitted, "I mean, I've had this jutsu for only a week and plan on trying to use it to unite the shinobi villages. All he seems to want to use it for is seducing rich women. Although he did say it wasn't really effective against Kunoichi. He said they had techniques to counter them."

"Some of the other villages may, but Konoha doesn't really not anymore at least," Tsunade said thinking.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked recovered enough to join the conversation.

"Well let's just say that a class like Suzume's would have been a whole lot different had you attended it before Konoha's founding. Back then Shinobi only saw Kunoichi as good for seducing men and stealing their secrets. It wasn't until my Grandfather took over the Senju clan that they began to be viewed as equals. This Temptation Touch Jutsu may very well be a male equivalent or counter to the kunoichi of those times. I would like to show it to Suzume."

"Why her?" Ino asked wondering why the teacher that taught her how to act like a civilian would be someone the Hokage thought she would need to consult.

"Let's just say, although she didn't teach you techniques to seduce men she is well versed in the arts that a class like hers used to pass on," Tsunade informed the stunned girl.

"I guess I should add her to the list then," Naruto said.

"Don't bother," Tsunade said looking around the bed before finding what she was looking for.

She held it up showing Naruto the black book. "A bingo book," Naruto said confused.

Giving a smile she said, "Exactly, but one made especially for you."

Naruto took it and could see blue and red tabs sticking out of it. On each of the tabs, which acted as dividers, were printed the symbols of the various countries or shinobi villages. Some of the sections appeared larger than the others with Konoha's being the largest. Opening the book to the first page which was behind one of the red tabbed dividers, he found an entry for Tsunade with her picture and measurements as well as various information like what foods she liked. Her picture had a red X through it. Flipping the page he found the same for Ino and the page after had Hinata's information. The third page though had Sakura's but no X.

Guessing that he was holding a bingo book for the various women Tsunade expected him to seduce he said, "This is great, but I don't plan to seduce Sakura." Tsunade frowned and asked for an explanation but he pushed on saying, "The red tabs are marked as the 'Needs' I take it. There are quite a few entries more than I would have expected."

Tsunade wanted to know why Naruto wasn't going to go for Sakura, but figured he would talk about it later or at the very least guess when her apprentice returned, depending on how Naruto acted. Replying to his comment he said, "Well judging by Ino's handwriting I guessed that the two of you got a little sidetracked while thinking of women." Smiling as both blushed she said, "It also seemed you were focusing on clan heads, and there is more to any village then that. Turn to the page after Sakura's."

Doing as instructed Naruto came to the face of a beautiful woman with purple hair. She was wearing the armor of an Anbu but was missing the mask. Reading the name he said, "Yuugao Uzuki." He read the brief profile next to her name and learned that she was the lover of the sick looking proctor during the end of the second test. He had been murdered shortly after and Yuugao had dedicated herself to her career rising to the rank of Head Captain of the Anbu Division.

Naruto looked up and arched an eyebrow saying, "How does the Head of Anbu help me unify the villages?"

"Naruto," Tsunade said patiently, "her position carries considerable weight in the military aspect of the village. You have to understand, all the villages are basically two parts, civilian and military. The Hokage straddles the line by dealing with both aspects of the village. You can get all the clan heads behind you, but if the military portion refuses then you will fail."

Naruto nodded flipping to the page after that and saw a mousy looking girl with stray strands of hair sticking out at various spots and thick glasses. Reading her entry he saw she worked for the Cryptology department. He looked up at Tsunade who upon seeing his confusion said, "She's one of the best cryptographers we have, and since the village's intelligence units are constantly sending us reports that pass through there. Having an asset who can discreetly pull those reports and send them to me is to our benefit."

"Sounds good," Naruto said, "Do you think you can make another one for me?"

"Why," Tsunade asked confused.

"Well I plan to find a rogue-nin in order to convert her to our goal in order to infiltrate other villages and gather intel on targets for me," Naruto said.

"I see," Tsunade said, "Was that what the question marks at the end of the needs list were for?"

"Yeah, but I don't have any idea of who I can use," Naruto replied.

Speaking up Ino said, "I do."

Both blondes turned towards her and giving them a pleased smile she said, "We can use that Sound-nin in the Coma Ward. Her name is Tayuya and I doubt anyone will miss her."

"That may be Ino," Tsunade said with a frown, "But her chakra pathways to her mind are fried, which is why she is in a coma."

"I know," Ino said sounding a little put-off that Tsunade felt the need to remind her of that, "But if the Kyuubi could make you young again, then I'm sure she can repair the damage the destruction of the curse mark did." Ino turned her gaze to Naruto expecting to see him happy by her finding someone, but seeing the frown worriedly asked, "Don't you like my idea?"

Naruto smiled at her to put her at ease, but said, "It's not that I don't like it, but… I just got done telling the Kyuubi that I needed time to think. Going there so soon to ask for a favor seems a bit desperate." Turning to Tsunade he asked, "Can you think of anyone that would fit the bill?"

Tsunade thought for a moment before saying, "I can, but for now I think you should go with Ino's idea. The woman I have in mind is dangerous, and not to be trusted."

"A Sound-nin is trustworthy though," Naruto said disbelievingly.

Grinning, the Hokage said, "You'll just have to use your charms on her. Besides, since she's been abandoned by Orochimaru who else can she turn to. She might like having a purpose again."

"And the woman you're thinking of?"

"We'll discuss that when I feel you have a bit more experience under your belt and have tamed a few hostile women. Now who is it you plan to go after next?"

"Tsume, maybe," Naruto said.

However Tsunade shook her head saying, "I think you should wait on her and make sure to take it slow."

"Why?"

Collecting her thoughts Tsunade said, "The Inuzuka are not like the rest of the clans in Konoha." Seeing both blondes looking at her in confusion she clarified, "They don't pass their leadership down via bloodlines but often through battle. Tsume is only in charge of her clan because she is the strongest, the Alpha if you would. That means she is often on the lookout for challengers to her position. Now if a stronger person came along and she recognized him as such she may step aside. But if not, a fight would ensue, with the victor being the head of the clan."

Ino understood what Tsunade was driving at saying, "Basically she would even consider a man trying to seduce her as a challenge to her authority."

"Precisely, and even if you decided to go for her daughter Hana, there would be no guarantee she would be the next clan head."

"I guess I'll have to come up with a strategy for Tsume than," Naruto said.

Tsunade nodded before standing up from the bed and returned her henge so that she appeared as she had since returning to Konoha. She leaned down to kiss Naruto being sure to thoroughly explore his mouth as he did the same to her, before saying, "You should talk to the Kyuubi, make it a step to earning your trust. If she believes she can do it then I'll be sure to make it look like Tayuya died. There won't be much of a fuss, but she'll need to be stashed here until she's ready to assume her duties."

"If she even accepts," Naruto said.

Placing a kiss on his forehead she said, "Have some confidence in yourself. You after all managed to seduce three women in the span of a week. Unless you're saying we're easy."

Looking at the two blonde kunoichi he quickly said, "Of course not. It's just I knew you guys, so you were somewhat comfortable around me."

"Well then consider her a test for kunoichi that you don't have a relationship with yet," Tsunade said as she made her way for the door. "Ino I know you don't like working the Coma Ward but starting tomorrow you'll be spending all your shifts there until Naruto makes a move on Tayuya."

"Understood," Ino replied, "I take it once he does; I'm to get her out of the hospital."

The Hokage nodded before taking her leave. Once she was gone Naruto smiled as he gazed at Ino who was still in his chair. Sitting on the edge of the bed he fisted his cock wagging it at her saying, "Did you come by for some breakfast?"

Ino slinked off of the chair crawling on all fours towards the smiling blonde. Once between his spread legs she said, "Now that you mention it, I am feeling rather famished." She then proceeded to do her best to quickly get him to release his load for her to enjoy.

* * *

Naruto began walking through the sewer that represented the seal. He and Ino had spent most of the morning enjoying each other's company. The kunoichi was currently resting her eyes after their latest coupling. Deciding to approach the Kyuubi to talk with her, he was somewhat surprised to find her waiting.

Commenting on it he said, "I take it you already know why I'm here."

"Yes," Kyuubi said, "I was able to gleam the details while you and the blonde enjoyed each other."

"And…" Naruto said letting the word hang between them.

"And the least you could do is ask yourself," Kyuubi said sounding disappointed. Naruto figured it was since it felt her effort to get on his good side would be long and difficult. And considering the session he and Ino had just enjoyed she was probably more anxious than ever to experience sex.

However she did have a point so he said, "You're right. Kyuubi, would you please help us wake up Tayuya?"

"Alright," she said immediately surprising him. It showed as she laughed lightly hiding her mouth behind the sleeve of her kimono as she did so.

She lost some of the cheer as he asked, "What's prompting you to be so accommodating? I figured you would have held out for some concessions from me."

Dropping her hand she said truthfully, "Well I could say I was doing it to prove that I am willing to help you. However if you require a selfish reason then if I do try and force you into giving me what I want then you may simple decided to convince the Senju to let you meet this woman she was talking about. Considering your current power over her, not to mention you may simple screw her into meeting your demands it is in my best interest to help you with a minimal of fuss."

"Okay…" Naruto said surprised at just how much thought Kyuubi had put into her reply, "…thanks I guess."

Sighing Kyuubi said, "Anyway, this will be far more difficult then what I did for the Senju."

"Why?"

"Because, in order for me to use my chakra to help her. I will need to use a considerable amount of power. But unfortunately I will not be able to do so the same way for the Sound-nin." When Naruto cocked his head in confusion she explained, "I was able to use a great deal of my power discreetly because you had penetrated the Senju. If I tried to do the same thing without that penetration then we would have every Anbu in a hundred block radius on us in moments."

Naruto looked uncomfortable saying, "Okay, since screwing a comatose girl is definitely out of the question. Could you maybe help her if I touched her?"

"Maybe…" Kyuubi admitted, "However the problem would be your seal."

"Why," Naruto asked.

"Your seal is designed to prevent too much of my chakra from getting out. So for me to help the girl, I would need to overpower it, and as you know when I do that it tends to be flashy thus limiting my control. I was able to use it better while you had sex with the Senju because you were in an excited state making it easier to bypass the seal, and since you were connected to her, none of my chakra bled away making it difficult to detect."

"Well how about you try while you are standing outside the seal like now?"

"Unfortunately most of my power is trapped behind it," Kyuubi replied.

"True, but you may find you don't need so much if you can use the little you have without fighting the seal."

"I'll try," Kyuubi said sounding unsure of her ability to succeed.

Giving her a smile he stuck his thumb in the air saying, "All I ask is that you do your best."

Kyuubi quickly turned feeling her cheeks heat up saying, "Well then tell the Yamanaka to prepare and we can try tomorrow night." She quickly returned to her cage so her host wouldn't see her red cheeks, leaving a confused blonde who shrugged his shoulders and allowed his consciousness to leave the seal.

He came to in his bed a nude Ino lying next to him. She was cuddled up into his side and was absentmindedly tracing the muscles of his chest with her finger. His breathing changing must have alerted her to his waking up because she said, "Is she going to help?"

"Yeah, and she is doing it willingly," Naruto answered, "But she says there may be a few difficulties that she'll have to overcome."

"Really, turning back time for the Hokage was easier then waking a coma patient?" Ino asked disbelievingly.

"No, but unless you want to watch me have sex with said coma patient then it's going to be harder," Naruto replied.

"Who knows she might like it," Ino said giving a devious smile."Besides is that the end goal anyway."

"It might be, but I…I guess she deserves the same chance to refuse that you, Hinata, and Tsunade enjoyed," Naruto said.

Ino got up slightly to look into his eyes and she kissed him hotly. When she broke the kiss she said, "That's why I'm glad it was you that was given that jutsu. You have a heart and a conscious Naruto, never lose those."

He was spellbound by her blue eyes so simply nodded. Ino climbed over him before making her way to his shower. When she reached the door she placed a hand on the frame and looking over her shoulder said, "I need to relieve my mom at the shop. Would you wash my back for me?"

Naruto shot out of the bed to follow her into the bathroom and he even eventually did get around to washing her like she asked.

* * *

Sakura looked at the walking injured that was the new Team Kakashi. Or better yet Captain Yamato and Chouji. The bastard Sai that had been Sasuke's replacement escaped after meeting with Orochimaru in the chaos that had been their meeting with the spy, who had turned out to be Kabuto. But the glasses wearing triple traitor was apparently at least loyal to Orochimaru.

After they had managed to escape from the Sanin, they had noticed that Sai was gone. Fearing his capture, they had managed to track him to a base where they learned he had joined with the Sound willingly. But what was worse for her was seeing Sasuke again. He had been so cold and when she had tried to remind him of the bonds that he, her, and Naruto had shared he had laughed. He then in a display of power destroyed the roof of the base and after easily handling all three of them was about to finish the job but had been stopped by Orochimaru of all people.

Sakura had been heartbroken, and truthfully still was, about what Naruto and hers teammate had become. But somewhere in her mind she began to wonder if that was what Naruto had encountered three years ago. Had Sasuke been that cold even then? She knew that Naruto had been hurt, but she had just assumed that it was the Sound-nin that had escorted Sasuke away from the village. But was it possible that Sasuke had done it, and if so why didn't Naruto tell her?

She was on her way to see him since Captain Yamato had said he would handle reporting to the Hokage. She tried Ichiraku first and saw Ayame chatting with a blond haired boy who strangely enough was sort of acting like Naruto. Ayame seemed to be smiling and Sakura wondered briefly if it was her boyfriend. But even as the boy told her some story the smile never really seemed to reach her eyes. Almost like she was trying to convince herself something was there in the boy that wasn't.

After being told by the waitress that Naruto hadn't stopped by, noticing a slight frown on Ayame's lips as she said it, Sakura decided to try his apartment. She was just about to knock on the door when it opened and Ino began to step out. She was looking into the apartment as she said, "I'll see you later… Sakura!?"

"Ino… w-what are you doing here?"

"Obviously I was visiting with Naruto," Ino said a little guardedly.

To Sakura, Ino smelled freshly showered and she noticed her hair was still a little damp. Her eyes narrowed as she said, "Since when do you…"

"She was helping me with some of my plants," Naruto said walking towards his door, "I've been busy training lately so kind of neglected them. She helped bring them back to life."

"I see…" Sakura said watching the two, "I guess you do tend to hyperfocus on certain tasks."

She frowned though, as a cat that ate the canary smile appeared on Ino lips as she said, "You make that sound like a bad thing though Sakura. In the right situations that can really be a godsend."

"Wha…"

"Any way," Naruto said quickly knowing that Ino was referring to his tendency to thoroughly enjoy his girls until completely spent if he could, "thanks for your help Ino, but don't you have to relieve your mom."

Ino got the hint, and gave a small wave wishing she could have kissed him goodbye, but knew he didn't want Sakura to know about what he was up to. Sakura's frown deepened as Naruto leaned against his doorframe and watched Ino leave with his arms crossed. She wasn't sure, but she thought he was watching her rear as she walked away. When the blonde disappeared around the corner of the hall he turned his attention to her and said, "What's up?"

"Can I come in," Sakura asked surprised he didn't offer.

Naruto felt a little self-conscious about letting her in considering he had needed to open a window to air it out a little since the smell of sex had been rather thick. Hoping that it had a little he said, "Come on in." Sakura entered the room and was surprised that it was so clean while Naruto went and busied himself in the kitchen.

Sakura saw him preparing tea and waited for him to say something when it became apparent that he was doing the same thing, she asked, "Aren't you going to ask how the mission went?"

"I figured that was what you were here for," Naruto said with a shrug as he waited for the kettle to begin boiling.

The kettle began to steam so he poured it into two cups handing one to Sakura. She took a sip and recognized it as a white tea that Ino liked. Staring at him as he sat in his leather chair, she wondered when he had even begun to drink tea. Naruto waited for Sakura to collect her thoughts as he enjoyed the tea that Ino had brought since she figured she was going to be spending a lot of time over.

"I take it that the mission wasn't a success," Naruto finally said causing Sakura to nod. "Oh well, did you at least find out who the spy was?"

"It was Kabuto," Sakura replied, "But apparently he betrayed Sasori. We…we ran into Sasuke."

"Was he there to help Kabuto kill Sasori?"

"No, our teammate Sai betrayed us. He met with Orochimaru for some reason, but after we tracked them down we ran into Sasuke."

"Oh," Naruto said watching her closely; she appeared on the verge of tears so he figured the meeting had gone rather poorly. "I take it he's still being a stubborn bastard and refuses to come back."

"He… he-he tried to kill us," Sakura said sadly. Looking at him hopefully she added, "Maybe he's still under the curse marks influence."

Naruto sighed but said, "I really don't think the curse mark is controlling him Sakura."

She looked at him and although she believed it was probably true, a part of her had come here hoping Naruto would tell her otherwise. That he would in effect tell her everything was going to be okay. Much as he had when she had confided in him about her fears that Sasuke would seek out Orochimaru on the night he had ended up defecting. Feeling betrayed by her expectations, she snapped, "So you are just giving up on him now. Is that why you blew off this mission?"

"I blew it off for the very reason I gave you Sakura," Naruto said calmly which infuriated her more, "Do you really think my being there would have changed anything? Sasuke doesn't want to come home, I think we'll get a better understanding of what he plans for the future if he finds and kills Itachi."

"But… what about what Orochimaru has planned for him?"

"Sakura do you really think Sasuke is going to allow that snake to take over his body if he hasn't completed his ambition?"

"But…"

"Look Sakura, have faith that Sasuke has at least thought out what he's doing," Naruto said cutting her off.

"What if you're wrong?" Sakura said challenging.

"Then he'll become Orochimaru's next host body and we'll have a lot more to worry about then," Naruto said.

"Why…why are you acting like this," Sakura said, "You sound like you don't even care anymore?"

"I just have a lot on my own plate right now Sakura," Naruto said beginning to get annoyed. "I understand you care deeply for Sasuke, but let's not forget that I have to deal with Akatsuki which is after me. So forgive me if I'm not freaking out over Sasuke since anything that happens to him he did to himself okay. We'll bring him home if we can but I can't make it my main focus."

"Naruto…," Sakura said shocked at how he talked towards her, "I'm sorry."

"Forget it," he said with still a little hurt in his voice.

Sakura nodded but couldn't help feel something had changed between them and that it had probably happened while she was gone, yet it had solidified just now. She placed the cup down and not finding the support she was expecting said, "I should go."

"Okay, I'll see you at training when Kakashi gets out of the Hospital," Naruto said walking her to the door. She smiled as he opened it for her, but frowned as he closed it almost as soon as she stepped out and didn't watch her leave as he had Ino.

* * *

Naruto was making his way to the hospital; he was still a little sore about Sakura's visit even a day after the fact. But it had made him all the more confident in his intention of leaving her alone. Still it had hurt a little that with all of Akatsuki after him all she could think about was getting Sasuke back, as unlike the Uchiha's, his problems weren't of his own making.

It was approaching midnight and Ino was watching the coma ward. The plan was for Kyuubi to make her attempt at waking Tayuya, and should she succeed, Ino and he would sneak the kunoichi out. Hopefully that way when the day shift nurse entered she would assume that Tayuya had died and since Tsunade was making the shifts it would most likely be someone who had negative feelings for Sound.

Entering the hospital he managed to get to the coma ward while encountering a limited number of people. Walking up to Ino, he returned the smile she gave him. She stood and kissed him deeply having not been able to see him that morning as had been the norm.

"What did Sakura want?" Ino said having been dying of curiosity since leaving his apartment the night before.

"For me to feel sorry for her about Sasuke not wanting to return to the village," Naruto said prompting Ino to frown at how bitter he had sounded about it.

"Forehead you idiot," she thought disappointedly. While it was true a week before she would probably be in the same boat as Sakura, she still couldn't help but be surprised that after being teammates with Naruto for so long that she was still so focused on Sasuke. However, she figured that either Sakura would come around or she wouldn't so decided not to dedicate too much concern to the matter. "Well let's get this show on the road," she said motioning Naruto to follow her towards the red-head's bed.

* * *

Kyuubi kept her back turned towards Naruto as he approached her. "Are you ready?" he asked stopping several feet away from her.

"Yes," Kyuubi said concentrating as much as possible. She got a vague image of Tayuya lying in the bed in front of Naruto. Addressing her host she said, "Raise your arm and hold it over her chest." He was about to leave the seal to do so but Kyuubi said, "Concentrate and try to picture your surroundings. That way you shouldn't need to leave the seal."

"Okay," Naruto replied. Doing as instructed the area around them began to change into the hospital room. Complete with Ino, Tayuya, and another him. Picturing the doppelganger of him raising his arm it did so until it hovered over her chest.

"Good," Kyuubi said containing her surprise. She then tried to concentrate her limited power to send a tendril of energy into the girl. Naruto's hand began to glow red, but she couldn't muster the power necessary. She thought about telling him to touch Tayuya, but knew even then she simply didn't have the power. She tried again and noticed that behind the bars of the seal red energy began rising off her original form and was trying to come towards her but was being stopped by the seal.

Naruto noticed it as well saying, "Maybe you could do it if you were standing in the seal and reached a hand out."

"No," Kyuubi said disappointed since if Naruto didn't need her feared she would never get what she wanted, "the seal prevents too much of my power from escaping. Plus, if I accidently touched the bars I'll be zapped and may make the Sound-nin worse."

"Try again," Naruto said.

"I said I can't," the Kyuubi snapped.

"Just try," he said insistently.

Sighing the Kyuubi began to try again. She had moved closer to the bars hoping that some more of her power would bleed through but knew it was no use. She closed her eyes about to admit defeat again when she felt something warm take her hand. She was then filled with a surge of her power. Opening her eyes she saw Naruto holding her hand and with his other was touching one of the bars of the cage.

Smiling at her he said, "I guess you just needed someone to complete the circuit."

Kyuubi was tempted to try and overpower him, but knew all Naruto would need to do was let go of the cage so resisted. Instead, she concentrated causing a chakra claw to shoot forth from Naruto's hand outside the seal burying itself into the red-head's chest.

"Fascinating," Kyuubi said as she began to work her chakra into the girl's body. She was surprised that she couldn't feel any of the menace that using her chakra usually gave off.

"What is?" Naruto asked, causing Kyuubi to look at him and she wondered if Naruto was filtering it somehow.

"This girl's cellular structure seems to allow for her to change her form."

Naruto nodded saying, "Yeah she had a curse mark like Sasuke."

"Ah yes," Kyuubi said, "I think I can use that."

Naruto frowned but before he could ask felt a pulling sensations and when it was over found himself standing at the edge of a grass field Tayuya was sitting in front of him with her backed towards him. He felt a warmth on his hand and saw Kyuubi was with him.

He let it go and she said, "Now let's go talk to this Sound-nin shall we."

* * *

Tayuya sat in a grass field on a hill. She didn't really remember how she got there only that she had awakened there after her fight with the slacker and fan-wielding bitch. There were flashes every now and then, her pinned under some trees, masked men finding her, surgeons working over her, and then a burning sensation where her curse mark was. Once the burning had ended she woke up in the field with a cold chill that never truly seemed to leave. At times it did, usually when she could just make out someone talking to her and although she had found the person to be a bit of a blather mouth had really cherished them after a while.

Other than that she was simply there, she had explored the area but found nothing of interest anywhere else. However even the apparent boredom was better than what she called the storms. They were exactly as they sounded turning the calm grassy plain into a area in the middle of a monsoon and during those times the horrible events that had led her to Sound played for her.

But a storm hadn't happened for a while and a part of her believed it was due to the person that seemed to be trying to communicate with her. Still at the moment she would almost take one for the simple fact of, "Fuck I'm bored."

"Then how would you like to leave," Naruto said causing the red-head spin to her feet in surprise.

"Where did you come from and who the fuck are you?" she snarled.

"Watch your tone you insignificant little bitch," Kyuubi said the braids of her hair beginning to rise up like tails as her anger rose.

"Kyuubi, relax it's just the way she talks," Naruto said placing a restraining hand on her shoulder.

Tayuya thought she recognized the boy as he approached calmly but she refused to drop her guard. "Do… Do I know you?"

"Vaguely, let's see if this refreshes your memory," he henged himself to look like he did three years ago and said, "Recognize me now?"

"You're one of those bastards that kept getting in our way," Tayuya said preparing to defend herself.

"There's no need for that," Naruto said dropping his henge. "Your team managed to prevent us from rescuing Sasuke."

"Hah, I knew you rats were just lucky," Tayuya said but then noticing the boy looked significantly older began to wonder what was going on.

Naruto could see the confusion in her face so said, "This is your reward Tayuya. You've been in a coma for three years."

"Fuck you," Tayuya said quickly, "Don't fuck with me. This is probably some interrogation technique of the Leaf to trick me into revealing where our base is."

Naruto shrugged which pissed her off to no end, but she was forced to admit he had a point when he said, "I suppose that is possible. But ask yourself this, why would they use an older version of me and a woman you've never seen before in order to force you to give us info? Wouldn't it be more expedient of us to have implanted a vision were you needed to get to the base quickly?"

"What do you want then?"

"I'm looking for someone who can find people of interest for me outside of Konoha," Naruto answered with a smile.

"For what purpose?"

"Well frankly so I can seduce them into helping me unite the shinobi world," Naruto said and frowned as Tayuya simply stared at him before she began laughing.

"Perhaps you should show her Naruto?" Kyuubi supplied stepping up to him.

Tayuya stopped laughing going on guard again saying, "Don't fucking come near me!"

"Relax Tayuya," Naruto said, "Besides if I had truly wanted to. I could have used my jutsu on your body without coming here. This is merely a construction of your mind; you are currently lying in a coma ward in the Leaf Hospital. After Temari beat you, Anbu found you in the forest, but while surgeons were saving your life Orochimaru must have decided he no longer needed you and removed the seal from you. You were lucky to have had it happen then as according to the medical report its removal was supposed to kill you. As it was though you ended up in a coma."

"Prove it," Tayuya said prompting Naruto to nod to Kyuubi. Using her Chakra she began to alter Tayuya's form triggering her second stage. In both the real world and as a result Tayuya's mindscape form changed as well. Ino watched on nervously wondering what exactly was going on.

"How?" Tayuya said looking at her hands and their darker skin in confusion.

Kyuubi replied saying, "We are standing over you channeling my chakra into you in order to communicate. It was a simple matter to give your cells the energy they needed to cause this change to occur."

"Why… why me," she asked forced to admit that they were telling the truth as she hadn't been able to change since waking up in the field.

"Honestly, because no one will miss you," Naruto said bluntly. "Orochimaru has discarded you, if you woke up in the Leaf you can only look forward to a life in prison. This is your best chance to have a purpose again."

"Don't you mean to wake up from the coma?"

"No," Naruto said surprising both women, "We'll do that regardless. We'll even help you get out of the village if you don't want anything to do with this plan or me. So please at least consider it."

Tayuya couldn't believe that the he would simply give away his biggest bargaining chip. Watching him stand there with a gentle smile and genuine warmth in his eyes made her feel needed. She didn't think his plan had a chance in hell of working, but maybe she could help a little until it became apparent that it was doomed. With that in mind she said, "I'll agree, so what do you need from me."

"We can discuss that later," Kyuubi said approaching the girl.

She grabbed her roughly by the chin prompting Tayuya to say, "Hands off bitch," but when she tried to push her away found she couldn't move. She turned Tayuya's head to expose where the curse mark used to be on the back of her neck. Pressing her free hand against the spot she channeled chakra into it before pulling her hand away.

The kanji for Naruto's name appeared in words before an outline of a sitting fox materialized. The outline then filled in making the fox solid black while behind it were nine tails that almost looked like flames. It wasn't exactly as painful as receiving the curse mark, but surprised as she was when Kyuubi let go she fell to her knees in pain.

Before Tayuya could ask what was happening Naruto did for her saying, "What do you think you're doing?"

"You plan to send this one away from the safety of the village don't you," Kyuubi said calmly meeting her host's eyes. "I am merely taking steps so that should she betray you she can be found, or should she need you that you could aid her."

Naruto was surprised, but said, "Still you should have warned her and me."

"I figured that you still do not trust me, so would refuse," Kyuubi said.

That stopped Naruto for a moment and he nodded at her point but said, "True, but still you don't have the right to simply force it on her like that."

"She'll thank me," Kyuubi said noticing that the pain was fading from Tayuya's face who glared up at her. "Wipe that look from your face girl before you learn to regret it. Besides that mark will allow you to use that second form of yours in battle again."

Naruto walked towards Tayuya and helped her to her feet. Kyuubi found she was rather jealous of the gentle way he did so, especially as he said, "Sorry about that. I didn't know, but if it will help protect you I'm glad she did it."

"Forget it," Tayuya said, "The fucking snake's mark hurt a lot worse than that."

"Alright then," Naruto said returning his attention to Kyuubi, "Now let's get moving. I'm sure Ino is starting to get worried."

Kyuubi nodded and with a wave of her hand Naruto felt the pull again to find that both of them were back in the seal standing exactly as they had been. Naruto was about to let go of the bars and Kyuubi's hand but she quickly said, "Don't! I need you to continue to act as a conduit for me." Nodding in reply he watched as the scene of the hospital continued to play out with the chakra of the Kyuubi continuing to fix the damage.

Tayuya's eyes began to flutter before snapping open. She tried to move but Ino stopped her saying, "Don't, you'll need lots of rehabilitation before you can move again. You've been lying here a long time."

Kyuubi looked at him saying, "I can have her up and about by morning, but you should get her out of here first."

"Thanks," Naruto said with a bright smile before cutting the connection to his seal.

Kyuubi was glad as she felt her face heat up as she whispered, "You're welcome."

* * *

Naruto returned to the world to see it matched the one he had formed in his seal. Ino looked up at him saying, "Welcome back. What's with the mark on her neck?"

"Kyuubi did it, claims it will help me locate her as she's traveling," Naruto replied.

"I'm fucking right here you know," Tayuya said.

"Sorry," the pair of blondes mumbled.

"We should get going. Ino what's the best way out of here?" Naruto said taking charge as they lifted her from the bed to a gurney.

"Tayuya play dead," Ino said covering the red-head with the sheet of her bed before telling Naruto, "Go to the back of the hospital. I'll take Tayuya down to the undertaker's entrance and you can take her home from there."

Once Naruto left she began to push the gurney towards an elevator to head down towards the morgue and the door where the undertaker would come to pick up the deceased for burial. As they entered an elevator to head down and since they were alone Tayuya said, "It was you wasn't it? The person who would talk to me?"

"You…you heard me," Ino said surprised.

"Not really, it was more like sensations really. But your presence is familiar."

"Yeah, it was me," Ino said, "I… sort of felt sorry for you since you didn't have anyone… to visit you."

"Thanks," Tayuya said after a moment of silence.

"No problem."

"Is he really serious about trying to unite all the villages?"

"Yep," Ino said with a smile.

"He's dreaming if he thinks it's possible."

"Maybe," Ino said her smile getting even bigger as she remembered his first day at the academy and his declaration that he was going to be Hokage, "but he's always dreamed big and I'm starting to believe he can achieve anything he wants."

Tayuya stared up at her before it dawned on her, "He's seduced you."

"Oh we're well past the seduction part," Ino said, "we're at the mind-blowing sex part. Trust me girl, the sex is one of the best perks about signing up for his unite the world plan." The ding of the elevator reaching their floor forced Ino to cover Tayuya again and she quickly made her way to the morgue. Tayuya in the meantime wondered if being with the blond was truly as great as Ino made it sound.

* * *

The trip to his apartment had been rather awkward since it was only after he had began carrying her home that they had both realized that underneath her hospital gown she was naked. The fact was only made worse when Naruto had cupped her bare ass as he lifted her from the gurney. After a string of curses they had worked out a passable solution.

Arriving in his apartment he gently set her down and once she was comfortable entered his seal. Kyuubi was waiting for him so he asked, "How are you going to go about making it so she can move on her own?"

"Take her as one of your conquests and I'll begin rebuilding her muscles," Kyuubi said.

"Can't you do it without me having sex with her?"

"Why, do you find her repulsive?"

"No," Naruto quickly said, "It's just she's just woken up from a coma. I'm sure sex is the last thing on her mind right now."

"Fine," Kyuubi said in a huff, "But it'll take longer and you'll need to strip." Naruto looked like he was about to protest but Kyuubi cut him off, "Look, I'll need to return to my original body. Since you refuse to penetrate her I'll need to use skin contact. The more of it there is the better and easier it will work okay."

"I…I'll tell her," Naruto said.

"Tayuya," Naruto said returning from the seal, "Kyuubi thinks she can make it so that you will be able to move under your own power. However…"

"Is that why you were space out just now?" Tayuya asked causing him to nod. "Is she some sort of telepath?"

"No," Naruto said, "Kyuubi is inside of me. You see, she is the actual Kyuubi as in the Nine-tail fox Kyuubi. It wasn't just a name. She was sealed inside me when she attacked the village."

Tayuya absorbed what she was being told and although she had a ton of questions ignored them for the more pressing concern of her body. "Sorry, you were saying."

"She can heal you; however, I'll need to be mostly naked and pressed up against you as skin contact will work best."

"This isn't some fucking attempt to get between my legs is it?"

"No its on the level," Naruto said, "although if I did it would work a lot faster she claims. Regardless, before I put some moves on you I'll give you time to adjust if that's what you want."

Tayuya nodded, so Naruto began to take his clothes off leaving on just his boxers. He climbed into bed behind her pressing up against her exposed back and pulling the covers over them said, "Goodnight Tayuya."

Naturally sleep was rather difficult to come by for both of them. For Naruto it was he was pressed up against a beautiful woman. He could smell the flower scent of her shampoo making him believe that Ino was the one that washed her before he had arrived since it was the same type she used.

His thinking of Ino and some of the events they had been up to recently caused the reason for Tayuya's difficulty. Which was his hardening member. However even before then she was thinking to herself, "He's so fucking warm. Is it the chakra that's entering me?" She felt that could be part of it however she believed there was more. Namely that after three years of loneliness, Naruto made her feel wanted. It was strange; she'd only really known him for a few hours. Knew that he was already involved with one girl and was planning to be with many more and that he wanted her to help find them. But when he talked to her, he made her feel like she was the only one there at the moment.

Yet her warm thoughts of him faded as she felt his dick harden against her back side. Elbowing him, although weakly she said, "Can't you control yourself you fucking pervert?"

"Hey, I'm in bed with a beautiful woman, I would be worried if I wasn't hard right now."

Tayuya felt her own body heat up at the comment. Embarrassed she said, "Well how do you expect me to sleep with that thing stabbing me all fucking night."

"Do you have some suggestions?"

Unfortunately she didn't so tried to adjust herself but as she moved she rubbed against it and felt it twitch. Cursing about perverts, she continued to adjust her position but stopped when she felt it directly against her skin, her movement having worked it out of the slit in his boxers. She heard him suck in a breath as he pulled back slightly to fix himself but she said, "Stop."

She as best she could, lifted one of her legs up and scooted back against him before closing them trapping his length between her thighs. "Now stay put," she said aloud, but thought, "Kami he's fucking huge and it's so hot."

But for Naruto being trapped between her thighs was anything but relaxing. He resisted the urge for as long as he could but eventually flexed his dick. It was then that his cock made contact with Tayuya's nether lips. Both of them breathed in then as Tayuya felt like his dick had scorched her when it touched her spot. She tried to fire an insult, but found it difficult as her body wanted to slide along the hot cock pressed against her. A temptation that she eventually gave into, as she moved ever so slightly. However it was enough to pull a small moan from her throat.

Naruto was at first positive he imagined the slight movement that Tayuya made. But when she moaned he smiled and flexed again pressing even harder into her pussy. In response she said, "Fu… fucking quit it."

"How can I do that when you make such sultry sounds Tayuya?" He began to pull his dick away as he added, "But maybe I should tuck it back in my boxers?"

"No," Tayuya said quickly already missing the heat, "Just… just keep it there."

Naruto pressed it back against her and this time she moved noticeably to which he responded. As they began to rub against each other their breathing picked up and Naruto began to place kisses along the back of her neck, marveling at the new seal that had been placed on her. He placed a kiss directly on it causing a deep moan from Tayuya.

He felt her grow wetter against his length as well as a ticklish sensation due to the fact that her pussy wasn't cleanly shaven like the other women he'd been with. No doubt the hospital didn't consider grooming the area to be a priority. Enjoying it nonetheless he grabbed the knot tied at the back of her neck which was holding the gown closed with his teeth and pulled the string untying it. Pulling the gown away from her, he threw it on the floor. He then began rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Meanwhile he was rubbing himself along her pussy moving both faster and making his stokes longer. Pulling back almost all the way free of her thighs he moved forward and catching her well lubricated entrance ended up burying himself in her completely.

"Ah fucking hell," Tayuya shouted being penetrated for the first time. Naruto remained motionless simply enjoying the hot wetness that was Tayuya. He also feared he had gone too far when she began to pull away, but then she moved back towards him. Getting the hint Naruto began setting about pleasing his newest lover.

* * *

Kyuubi smiled in her cage and although in her original body found it easier to imagine what the sensations would be doing if she was in her new body. She was glad Naruto had penetrated his newest lover as she could now easily channel the chakra necessary due to his excited state. As she saw the visions of the two copulating she noticed that Tayuya's movements began growing stronger. Figuring it would be done with her work by the time the two finished. She hoped her host appreciated her efforts and would come to trust her soon.

But even as she thought that she wondered why it was that she was seeing the visions of their mating as Naruto hadn't used the Temptation Touch on the red-head. Crossing her paws in front of her Kyuubi began to puzzle out if something else was happening to her host.

* * *

"Oh fucking HELL the blonde was fucking right," Tayuya shouted as Naruto drilled her from behind. She had worked her way to her hands and knees but after a particularly vicious stroke that jabbed her womb fell face first into her pillow her arms no longer able to support her. Naruto leaned forward grabbing her around the chest and pulled her up against his.

They were both on their knees with Naruto slamming himself up into her with her returning downwards meeting each stroke. Naruto reached a hand down towards her pussy finding the red curls there soaked with her juices. Rubbing along her pussy as he continued to pound it he said, "You're so fucking wet Tayuya. Are you enjoying my dick that much?"

"Fucking A I am," she panted reaching down and rubbing his shaft as it pounded her.

Naruto groaned bringing his hand from her pussy up to her mouth where she proceeded to suck his drenched fingers into her mouth. Feeling her tongue traveling over them he asked, "How do you taste?"

"You tell me," she said turning towards him to kiss him. As their tongues met he tasted her sweet juices and redoubled his efforts pulling more from her mouth. He also sped up his pounding of her prompting Tayuya to break the kiss as she began chanting, "Oh fuck…oh fuck…fuck….fuck…fuck."

"You're ready to come aren't you," Naruto said feeling his own release approaching, "Come for me Tayuya." And almost as if she was obeying a command, Tayuya tensed screaming, "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFfUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK."

Feeling her clamp around his dick as she came sent Naruto off as well as he buried himself in her completely pumping his seed directly into her waiting womb. The two collapsed forward with Naruto lying atop of her as they both caught their breath. Already their sweat covered bodies began to cool so Naruto rolled over to pull the covers over them. Tayuya snuggled up into him before saying "I don't think I'll be able to act as an agent outside the village for you."

Naruto looked at her surprised saying, "Why?"

Giving a satisfied smile she said, "I don't think it's fair that I'll be moving around far away from you while the bitches of this village get to enjoy you every day."

Naruto chuckled but sticking a finger under her chin forced her to make eye contact as he said, "Tayuya, I'll always make time for you, and with a little training this mark will help me know when you are near. Then when the shinobi world is at peace we'll be able together every day."

"Do… Don't ever abandon me," she said sounding vulnerable.

"Never," he said pulling her closer, and smiled when her breathing evened out as she fell asleep.

**Next TArget: Ayame**


	5. Target Ayame

**Disclaimer:** **Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Also this story is a lemon fiction therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So if these type of stories offend then stop reading now. Thanks.**

**Chapter 5: Target Ayame**

Naruto was lying on his back in bed with his hands behind his head. He could hear that the shower was still going and although tempted to join the red-head decided to allow her to freshen up alone. He had a huge smile on his face due to how well his life had been going as of late. It turned a little lecherous as he thought of Tayuya, who upon getting out of bed had begun stretching her recently repaired muscles. When she had bent over to touch her toes while facing away from him, it had been all he could do not to leap from the bed and bury himself inside of her. When she straightened back up she had a little half-smile on her lips telling him that she knew what she had been doing to him.

As he laid there he knew he owed the Kyuubi something as a way of saying thanks so made his way into the seal. As he stepped in front of the bars he heard her say, "Enjoy your latest conquest?"

"Yes," Naruto replied as he heard her footsteps in the water signaling her approach.

"Do you want something else?" Kyuubi asked.

"Well it wasn't my original reason for coming here but now that you mention it. If the others agree can you give them that mark?"

"Easily," Kyuubi replied, "Actually you should tell the Senju that you need some more time off for training."

"What sort of training?"

"On how to put your mark on your conquests, and how to best use it," Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded before saying, "Okay, but what exactly will it entail?"

"Well the first part of the training will be in how to place the mark," Kyuubi answered. "After that, well I will train you in how to sense its location and finally how to teleport yourself to it."

"Wait, you mean this jutsu can lead to the Hiraishin," Naruto exclaimed shocked. "That was the Fourth Hokage's technique."

"Yes, but Hiraishin is nothing more than a variation of summoning. Basically you summon yourself to wherever a previously placed seal is. In this case, the seal you will be putting on your conquests."

"If it's so simple why is it considered one of the most fearsome techniques out there?"

"Because for one, you humans make mountains out of a mole hills rather often, they see a man moving about a battlefield rather quickly decimating their forces and they don't stop to consider how he is doing it till later."

"But how do you know it?"

"I faced him in battle remember, and I've had sixteen years to think about my defeat as well as the techniques that he used. Besides there is a man out there who has mastered space-time jutsu to an even greater degree than your Fourth."

"Thanks," Naruto said excited to be learning another move so closely associated with his hero. Calming himself, he asked, "Who is this second man?"

Kyuubi looked away biting her lip considering whether or not to tell Naruto. Deciding against it for now, since it would lead to many other questions that in turn could possibly cause her to reveal her own origins said, "Pray you never meet him."

Guessing that Kyuubi had her own trust issues to deal with, Naruto concentrated turning the seal into a replica of his apartment. The bars of the cage still remained and were where his door usually would have resided. Moving towards his leather chair he sat down and asked, "Are you wearing any undergarments under that kimono?" Kyuubi shook her head no, causing him to say, "Can you make some for yourself?"

Confused, she nodded holding a hand out; red chakra coalesced into a pair of red bikini panties. In the front, the material was clear accept for where it would cover her vagina, there the material was darker and in the shape of the fox mark that Naruto was beginning to see as his brand so to speak. "Good, very nice," Naruto said pleased, "Now put them on."

Kyuubi wondered what her host was getting at but complied slipping the panties on and pulled them up under her kimono. When they were on Naruto imagined himself in only his boxers and sure enough a moment later that was all he was wearing. He caught the look of hope in Kyuubi's eyes but said, "I'm not going to sleep with you today. However you do deserve a reward." Holding a hand up, he said, "Come here."

Disappointed, Kyuubi nevertheless obeyed. She stopped in front of the sitting Naruto who took her hand and pulled her into his lap making sure she was straddling him. "I got this idea from what happened with Tayuya. The underwear is to make sure we don't take things to far," he said before grinding her into his hardening dick.

"Mmmm," Kyuubi moaned allowing Naruto to set the pace. Eventually though Kyuubi wanted more so began to rock her hips back and forth faster. As her paced picked up the kimono that she wore began to open and Naruto decided it wouldn't be out of line to give her a bit more so freed one of her breasts. Latching onto the nipple Kyuubi moaned her appreciation before wrapping her arms around his head and pulled him harder into her chest.

Kyuubi couldn't believe how worked up she was getting by simply rubbing herself over his hardened member. Naruto nipped her nipple slightly, causing a delicious sensation to spread throughout her body. Kyuubi began grinding herself into her container harder and faster overriding the slower pace that Naruto had set.

"This…what…what do you call this?" Kyuubi managed to get out in panted breaths.

"It's called dry humping," Naruto responded with a groan. Looking down at his tented boxers that were beginning to get wet with a combination of his precum and Kyuubi's own juices he said, "But why they call it that I'm not sure."

Kyuubi began working herself back and forth along his member nearing her finish. With a loud deep moan she crossed the finish line. Tensing, she pulled Naruto into her as her release soaked her panties and his boxers.

As she caught her breath she noticed that Naruto had not released the white fluid that seemed to coincide with his own orgasms. Worried she did something wrong, she asked, "Why did you not cum? Did you not enjoy it?"

"It was very good," Naruto said, "but I tend to need a bit more to orgasm."

"Should I use my hands or mouth?" Kyuubi asked hoping it would lead to more.

"This is fine," Naruto said gently extracting himself from beneath the woman.

Kyuubi crossed her arms while sitting in the chair as Naruto made his clothes reappear saying, "You're going to have the Sound-nin pleasure you then."

Hearing the jealousy in her voice Naruto said, "I don't know but it isn't impossible. However, I don't want things to get too crazy between us yet. This was a small gift of pleasure as thanks for your help with Tayuya."

Kyuubi was still upset but figured it was better than nothing. She could sense that Naruto was about to leave so quickly asked, "Can… can you kiss me before you go? Like the others."

Naruto smiled and leaned down towards her placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Kyuubi froze not sure how to respond but before she could recover he pulled back. About to leave the seal Naruto said, "Thanks again for your help Kyuubi." He then disappeared leaving the ancient creature turned woman wondering if there was a way to experience such things in the outside world again.

* * *

Naruto awoke in the same position in his bed with a smile. The look on Kyuubi's face after the kiss had been priceless, having been a combination of shock and pleasure. While the kiss had been rather chaste he figured it wasn't everyday that an ancient entity decides to give up her first kiss.

He heard the shower cut off and after several minutes Tayuya came out wearing her hospital gown. Seeing her, he knew he needed to remember to get some real clothes for her later. "Feeling refreshed?" Naruto asked.

Tayuya smiled gently at him. She then surprised him saying, "Yes, it feels good to be able to clean and groom yourself, by the way I've left some directions for you."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

Tayuya raised her hospital gown above her waist and he could see that she had trimmed the unruly bush that had been between her legs before. All that remained was a trimmed patch in the shape of an arrow pointing down.

He gave a lecherous grin as he waved her towards him and said, "Thanks, but I think I know the way."

Tayuya quickly moved to the bed and climbed above his head to straddle his face. Almost as soon as she lowered herself Naruto's tongue was attacking her folds. Facing towards his feet from her position she could see the large tent that was being made under the covers of his blanket. Naruto's tongue working its way inside of her caused her to lean forward.

Deciding to try her hand at pleasing him orally, she pushed the blanket down before reaching into the slit in his boxers and pulling out his cock. She fisted it several time and noticing a bit of precum forming on the tip gave it an experimental lick. After that she was hooked, quickly running her tongue up and down his length before swallowing what she could of it. Hearing Naruto groan his appreciation motivated Tayuya all the more in getting her creamy reward.

* * *

Hinata was carrying a bag having dropped by the hospital early the next morning to see if Naruto had managed to extract Tayuya. Catching Ino in the lobby, the blonde kunoichi had explained that Naruto had indeed gotten her out. Since Ino was tired from working all night as well as filling in paper work on Tayuya's fake death. She had asked Hinata to run over to Naruto's and drop off some clothes for the red-head. Not really needing a reason to visit Naruto, but glad she could help even in a small way she found a shop that was just opening and bought several outfits she thought would fit given the sizes Ino provided.

Arriving at Naruto's apartment she thought about knocking but decided she would surprise him. However, she was the one surprised as she opened the unlocked door to see Naruto and who she assumed was Tayuya in a classic sixty-nine position. Salivating a little at the sight of the beautiful red-head doing her best to please Naruto's wonderstick, Hinata took her shoes off quietly and with all the stealth her chosen profession afforded her, snuck up on the pair.

Tayuya was in heaven as Naruto continued to eat her out while she was doing her best to get him to cum. She was getting close to cumming herself, but refused to give in before making him do so as well. She felt his staff grow larger and was sure he was about to cum when she sensed a pair of eyes watching her. Looking up she came face to face with a smiling Hyuuga who was lying between Naruto's spread legs with her hands resting on her chin. Her feet were kicking in the air behind her, all in all she looked like she was watching a movie not two people trying to get off.

Coming face to face with another girl was the last thing Tayuya expected, which caused her orgasm to sneak up on her. As she pulled back from the smiling Hyuuga to shout out her surprise and her release the prize she had been working so diligently for began to spew from the end of Naruto's dick. The Hyuuga quickly moved in swallowing the load causing Tayuya to say, "Hey bitch that was fucking…"

The rest of her sentence was swallowed as Hinata grabbed her by the back of the head pulling her into a kiss, sharing the cum she had taken into her mouth. Tayuya was surprised, but didn't pull back as she felt the Hyuuga's tongue begin to wrestle with hers passing the still warm load between them. Tayuya figured Naruto must have been watching them kiss as she felt the softening dick she still held onto suddenly begin to grow stiff again.

Ending the kiss Tayuya looked back to see Naruto with a huge smile on his face. Commenting on it she said, "You fucking perv. You must really enjoy seeing two girls kiss. Don't you?"

"Almost as much as it appeared you enjoyed kissing her," Naruto said cheekily causing Tayuya to blush. "Morning Hinata."

"Good-morning Naruto," Hinata replied, "It seems Tayuya has agreed to help you. I brought her some clothes."

"Thanks."

"Oh I know how you can really thank me," Hinata said pulling her pants down.

"Hey, I'm not done here," Tayuya said stroking him and maneuvered him towards her entrance.

"Don't worry," Hinata said working her way towards Naruto's face, straddling it, "I'm sure Naruto can think of some way to please me." He apparently had an idea or two as he buried his face between her legs and reached his hands up to cup and play with her breasts.

Tayuya meanwhile had planted her feet on either side of Naruto and was using her legs to raise and lower herself on his dick. She found the situation rather surreal as she watched the back of the Hyuuga's head shake back and forth as she moaned her appreciation for Naruto's efforts. She also found that the Hyuuga's moans added to her own stimulation as she began to pinch one of her nipples.

She closed her eyes after giving it a particularly hard pinch and felt the bed shift when she opened them again she found Hinata had spun to face her. Hinata quickly latched onto her other nipple rolling it with her tongue causing Tayuya to moan and place her hand into Hinata's hair pulling her closer. "Oh fuck me," Tayuya groaned, "this is fucking crazy."

"What's crazy about it," Hinata said pulling her mouth away from Tayuya's tit, "Didn't Naruto tell you about his other lovers… yes right there Naruto. Just sit back and enjoy." Hinata finished her sentence with a kiss and Tayuya decided to take the advice. She had just closed her eyes to bask in the sensation when she was suddenly pushed onto her back and found herself feeling suddenly empty as Naruto had pulled out of her.

"Hey what the fuck," she said opening them to see Hinata on all fours above her with her pubic mound pressed against hers.

Kneeling behind Hinata was Naruto who began rubbing the tip of his cock along both girls' slits. Both girls shivered and Tayuya moaned as Naruto entered back into her. As Naruto pistoned into her, Tayuya felt Hinata's thighs pushing her own legs back as well as the delicious way her nipples rubbed against the Hyuuga's still clothed chest. But just as she was really getting to her limit Naruto suddenly removed himself from her. She didn't have to wonder where he went long as suddenly Hinata arched her back more giving off a throaty moan as Naruto began to pound her. Just as she was about to complain about the lack of attention Naruto reached down and began to finger her opening. Although, she would have preferred his meat stick she found that it was better than nothing and it prevented her from cooling down too much.

Closing her eyes to enjoy the sensations she was experiencing Tayuya heard Hinata whimper and a moment later Naruto removed his fingers to replace it with his cock. "Ah fuck," she moaned as he buried himself in her before moving at the pace he had set before switching to Hinata. As Tayuya approached her release, Naruto suddenly switched again. Moaning at the loss, she decided to make it so that Hinata would cum so that he would finish inside her so began unzipping the Hyuuga's jacket. Naruto saw what she was doing so pulled the panting girl up towards his chest making it easy for Tayuya to remove the jacket. He then pulled Hinata's shirt over her head exposing her chest for the red-head to explore.

Tayuya at first simply groped them rather clumsily, not sure what to do, but then simply began to do the things that had worked for her in her limited self explorations. Hinata quickly responded and when Naruto let go of her she fell forward her arms holding herself above the red-head. As Hinata's tits dangled in front of her, Tayuya sucked one of her nipples into her mouth.

She also reached between the madly moaning Hyuuga's legs to begin rubbing her clit. "N- no… cumming," Hinata screamed rather loudly.

"Good," Tayuya said pushing the girl to the side as she collapsed. Wrapping her legs around Naruto's waist she pulled him forward. Pulling his face close to hers she kissed him hard and said, "Now stop fucking around and make me cum motherfucker."

"Your wish is my command," Naruto said sliding back into her velvet vice, where he proceeded to pound her into the mattress.

"Yes…that's it," Tayuya began yelling, "fuck me you bastard."

As Tayuya began to repeat her favorite word over and over again as she approached her much needed release. When Naruto buried his staff into her and flooded her channel with his own release she tensed around him and screamed, "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk."

As the pair slowly caught their breath with Hinata beginning to show signs of life again they heard a calm voice say, "You don't say."

Tayuya instantly reacted, trying to get into a defensive stance but found it difficult considering the sweating blond on top of her. She relaxed slightly when Naruto did move he did so calmly sitting back and made no effort to cover himself. Sitting in a brown leather chair was a beautiful blonde about their age, but who carried herself as someone far older. Standing behind her was Ino, who appeared about dead on her feet due to her lack of sleep.

The sitting woman whose head was resting on her fist and whose legs were crossed as she looked on at the recovering threesome said, "I was under the impression that you would be waiting a while before seducing Tayuya."

Shrugging Naruto said, "It just sort of happened."

Having experienced some of the greatest pleasure she had ever known Tayuya said, "Not that it's any of your fucking business."

The blonde lifted an eyebrow and Tayuya noticed Ino cringe. "Come here," the Blonde woman said with an air of authority that had Tayuya following her command without thinking. When Tayuya leaned in close enough, the blonde brought her other hand up and looked like she was about to flick her on the forehead.

Luckily for the still nude red-head she wasn't sent through Naruto's window because the jinchuriki guessing what was about to happen moved quickly grabbing Tsunade's hand saying, "I don't think sending her back to the hospital is really the best thing to do after making it look like she died, Tsunade."

"Fine," Tsunade said her voice making it clear she disagreed. "But in the future you should lock your door, as you don't want the wrong person like say Sakura barging into your apartment, especially if you're going to make so much noise."

Smirking, the Naruto replied, "Yeah, like a locked door is going to really slow her down if she's determined to enter.

Tsunade shrugged saying, "Still the last thing you need is for the wrong person to come barging in at the wrong moment."

Tayuya found the scene rather surreal as she was still standing in the room nude with a still partially blissed out Hyuuga. And upon finally recognizing that Naruto had called the woman Tsunade said, "Your Tsunade of the Sannin. Wow, Orochimaru said you were vain but to henge yourself to look like some eighteen year old…"

She trailed off as the woman's honey brown eyes narrowed dangerously, but she addressed Naruto as she said, "You better make her keep her mouth shut or the only thing that's going to be false on her death certificate is the time."

Naruto chuckled nervously hoping that Tayuya would get the hint and apparently she did as she sat on the bed. Sitting next to the red-head who rested her head on his shoulder Naruto asked, "I take it you have something that we all need to discuss since you brought Ino with."

Tsunade nodded, but noticing the black mark on Tayuya's neck said, "We'll get to that. What's that on her neck has the curse mark returned?"

"No," Naruto replied, "Kyuubi made it to let me keep track of her as she moves outside the village. She also claims with some training I'll be able to teleport to wherever she is."

Tsunade's eyes went wide as she asked, "She believes she can teach you the Hiraishin?"

"Yeah, also I would like to place it on you three as well," Naruto said.

Hinata joining the conversation draped herself over his back saying, "I'd gladly wear your mark Naruto."

"Me too," Ino said tiredly, "but I think I'd like to put mine someplace more private."

"That would probably be for the best," Naruto agreed before directing his attention towards Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled and nodded before asking, "Will it allow us to sense where you are?"

"I didn't ask, but why?"

"That way if Akatsuki does manage to grab you we'll be able to find you," Tsunade said her voice and face giving away how worried she was at the prospect of that happening. He could see a similar look of worry on Ino's face as well and he assumed one was on Hinata's.

Tayuya lifted her head off of Naruto's shoulder to say, "Who the fuck is that and why would they want him?"

Tsunade focused her attention onto Tayuya to say, "Orochimaru never spoke of them? He used to be a member and Kabuto used to be a spy for them."

"Ha, tell me another," Tayuya said referring to Kabuto, "That ass-licker would never turn against Orochimaru…" She stopped for a moment before saying, "although when he first joined up he was rather different."

"Really," Tsunade said leaning forward, "How so?"

"Well, at first he was sort of different, more about proving himself to be super efficient for Orochimaru, but he didn't really seem to have any pride in it and he seemed a little to… I don't know… detached from what he accomplished to be putting in that much effort," Tayuya said as she recalled memories of a young Kabuto. "Orochimaru always sort of smiled at him whenever he would show off. Like he was aware of some great joke, then one day he called Kabuto to his lab and his personality did a complete one eighty. He still wanted to prove himself, but he seemed way more devoted and whenever Orochimaru praised him you could tell that Kabuto took it to heart."

"I take it this was about ten years ago," Tsunade said making it sound like a fact.

"Yeah, but how could you know that?"

"I became curious about the little pest after he proved to be such a strong opponent back… well back when I was feeling sorry for myself. He graduated from the academy at age ten after being adopted by one of our medics. When he was thirteen his original team was found butchered, considering what we've recently learned I believe it was done by Sasori," Tsunade said.

"Why," Ino asked having seen how despondent Sakura had become due to the failure of the mission in which the spectacled spy had played a huge part.

"Because when Orochimaru was in Akatsuki, he was partnered with Sasori," Tsunade replied. "I have little doubt that at some point Sasori learned Orochimaru intended to cause trouble for the Leaf so chose an agent that would prove tempting for him. A son of a high ranking official in the Konoha medical program was truly about as great a choice as possible. Even if he turned up a year later such as Kabuto did. His father's station all but guaranteed that his whereabouts wouldn't be looked into as deeply as they should have been."

"But if he was turned by Sasori why would he work for Orochimaru?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well, I believe that the change in personality that Tayuya noticed is the reason," Tsunade said. "Think back to your last mission. Remember the Suna councilor that posed as Itachi?" Receiving a nod from her young lover she said, "Well up until just before Gaara's capture, he was one of Suna's most dedicated shinobi for stopping Akatsuki. Sasori must have had some jutsu for controlling or at the very least implanting whole personalities into his spies."

Changing the subject Tsunade said, "In any case, Tayuya we'll fill you in on them later. Now Naruto did you use the Temptation's Touch on Tayuya."

"No, I told you it just sort of happened," Naruto said, "Why?"

"Hinata," Tsunade said ignoring his question for the moment.

The nude Hyuuga straightened against Naruto's back a little as the Hokage called her name saying, "Yes Milady."

"I told you that you can call me Tsunade when it's just us. But regardless, activate your Byakugan and tell me what you see of Tayuya's chakra."

Doing as commanded, she noticed that much like them Tayuya's chakra was green, except hers was a darker almost forest green while the other three women were lighter being lime like in comparison. After reporting what she saw Tsunade said, "Keep it going for the moment. I suspected as much"

Naruto confused asked, "What's going on?"

"When you used the Temptation's Touch on us, you injected your chakra into ours," Tsunade explained. "That led me to believe that the jutsu besides increasing our arousal changed our own chakra to make us have to obey your commands."

"But I didn't use it on Tayuya," Naruto said quickly sounding defensive.

"I believe you," Tsunade said reassuringly, "However a change to her chakra network has still occurred. I now believe that the Temptation's Touch is just that, it tempts the woman it targets into sleeping with the user. If I'm right, I believe should a woman manage to refuse to sleep with the user her chakra will return to normal in a few days. Yet, if she does succumb and sleep with the jutsu caster then the changes become permanent or in Tayuya's case no initial stage where she can refuse."

Naruto seemed to digest that before saying, "Why wasn't any of this in the scroll?"

"That's because I believe Kanji gave you just enough information to make you dangerous," Tsunade answered.

"Dangerous," Naruto said a frown appearing on his lips.

Tayuya glared at Tsunade surprising her but she carried on saying, "I didn't mean it like you would hurt people, but that he gave you enough information to let you get into trouble or worse lead you down a dark path."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for instance, the first stage had you learn how to channel and in a sense tune your chakra just right, correct," Tsunade asked and waited until Naruto nodded before continuing, "It then gave you the technique it called the Temptation's Touch, before giving you tips in how to use it. Yet, it was that tuning of your chakra that was the most important as your chakra is still tuned like that. Therefore, during sex regardless of whether you meant to or not, you binded Tayuya to you since there is some chakra exchanged during the act."

"Wait, so you're saying that Kanji could have raped that woman he said he seduced and…"

"She would be enthralled to him without ever getting the choice to chose," Tsunade finished. "But we can't be sure that is the case just yet. Unfortunately Hidden Hotsprings Village is rather difficult to get information from. They may no longer view themselves as a shinobi village but those secrets they seduce from their visitors they sell for quite the profit. But that means they keep their own rather well, and it's possible that Kanji only managed to steal an incomplete scroll when he defected."

"We should fucking investigate," Tayuya said forcefully.

"Agreed, but it will be difficult for Konoha to infiltrate the village since Hotsprings has a roster of our active ninja," Tsunade said angrily.

"What! How did they get that?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Our precious Daimyo gave it to them as a show of good faith during a recent negotiation, which means any kunoichi we send, would instantly be spotted and a henge would only get them so far. And naturally sending shinobi is out of the question so for now that's a dead end." Getting back to the point she wanted to make, Tsunade said, "But it may be possible to find out if any woman seduced or taken by this jutsu wants to be there or not."

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Well first let me ask Tayuya a question." Addressing the red-head Tsunade asked, "Why did you sleep with him last night?"

Put on the spot Tayuya blushed, but said, "I don't really know. But he made me feel special and… he could have forced me by making it a part of waking me up. But he said he was going to do it regardless and well one thing led to another and…"

Tsunade smiled before asking, "Do you regret it?"

"No," was Tayuya's quick response.

Naruto was pleased but asked, "But what it I ordered her to say that?"

"A good question," Tsunade admitted but said, "however, my inquires were just to give me some information about her. I believe the real proof is in the fact that her chakra is a darker green then our own." Naruto as well as Hinata and Ino looked at her wishing she would get to the point so she continued, "You used some decent shinobi tactics to get close to Ino, Hinata, and myself in order to use the Temptation's Touch and although you gave us each the choice to back off. I believe that in a sense each of us has doubts about just how we feel now. Tayuya on the other hand doesn't."

Hinata took affront to that, since Tsunade was implying that in a sense the red-head's feeling were purer then her own saying, "That not true. I loved Naruto since the academy and…"

"And," Tsunade said cutting her off, "lacked the spine to make your feelings known." Seeing the hurt in Hinata's face she said, "I'm sorry, but we need to be honest here Hinata. Besides the doubts might not stem from your feeling for him, but for why you were even chosen."

Deciding to give her own example of why she believed her chakra wasn't as dark as Tayuya's she said, "I harbored feelings for Naruto long before now. In fact I was ashamed of them, I felt like a dirty old woman who was robbing a cradle. However, I couldn't help them because Naruto has so many of the qualities I would want in a lover." She could see Naruto was shocked by what she said and when he was about to reassure her that he didn't feel that way she held up a hand to stop him. Collecting her thoughts she said, "My doubts stem from the simple fact that if he hadn't been given this jutsu. I don't think he would have slept with me. And truthfully I fear he only did so because of my position."

"But I do care for you Tsunade," Naruto said.

"I know Naruto, but would we be here now if you hadn't been given that jutsu. Let's face facts; we've all been changed by it besides the obvious of being bonded to you."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked no longer feeling tired.

Smiling she answered, "Take Hinata, Naruto, and Tayuya for example. All of them are sitting around naked like it's the most natural thing in the world. Yet, Hinata wore an oversized jacket and baggy clothes to hide her body from everyone. Tayuya has never met any of us before yesterday and yet she isn't bothered by her own lack of clothing. Not to mention much like you and I, Ino they appeared to have no problem sleeping with Naruto at the same time. Not to mention all of our seemingly being okay with the idea of Naruto taking on more lovers."

"So you are saying everything you feel for me is fake then," Naruto said hurt.

"No, Naruto," Tsunade said her tone carrying a hint of admonishment, "I'm simply saying that at the moment Tayuya is more sure about her role in your life then us. But in time our doubts will disappear and let me prove it. My original point was the color of our chakra holds the hint of how we feel towards the person we are bonded too. Now Hinata watch carefully. Naruto, I want you to order me to do something you know will make me embarrassed or upset even angry. Understand?"

He didn't really but said, "Okay, I want you to henge yourself into what you used to truly look like." As soon as he said it, Naruto knew he had picked the perfect thing. Regardless of whether it was her now or not, Tsunade truly hated her old appearance. Therefore she tried to resist, but found it impossible when he repeated the command.

Finally as her hands began to move to in front of her she begged, "Please Naruto that's enough." But he kept his face impassive having guessed at her point. When Tsunade came to believe he was truly going to make her do it a look of betrayal appeared on her face. It lasted right up until her hands formed the sign to henge herself and Naruto told her to stop.

Tsunade didn't blow up like he expected instead calming since in a sense her results would probably have been tainted had Naruto not convinced her that he was going to make her do it. Directing her gaze to Hinata she asked, "Well?"

"Your chakra darkened."

"Ha, guess you were wrong," Ino said not sure why she was so affronted that someone that knew Naruto for such a short period of time was in some way closer to him.

"No Ino," Hinata said, "It didn't turn a darker green, but almost black."

"I understand," Naruto said feeling a slight bit of relief at the revelation. "Black is a negative emotion and green is positive."

"I would say green is more of a positive neutral," Tsunade said admitting her feelings on the matter. "In a sense you have to think about it like a real relationship Naruto. Treat your women right, and their feelings for you will grow and reflect that. But the opposite will also ring true."

Naruto nodded saying, "I promise I'll always do right by all of you."

Smiling Tsunade said, "You know a real man always keeps his promises."

Returning it Naruto said, "I said it and I never go back on my word."

"Good," Tsunade said, "Ino you're free to leave to get some sleep. Hinata after the two of you clean up, I want you to take Tayuya to Training Ground S. It has special privacy barriers. There I want you to evaluate her skills."

"Hey I don't need an evaluation," Tayuya complained.

"I believe you do," Tsunade said, "If you are going to be operating alone you are going to need more than a handful of genjutsu and a flute. Also, I want a list of any of Orochimaru's kunoichi who may make a valuable target."

"Afraid there's only one I can think of," Tayuya said forced to concede that Tsunade had a point.

"Okay well I'll give you a book where you can record the information and will also contain bio's on some of the kunoichi that we do know about." Tsunade noticed that Ino had left the apartment so said, "Now why don't you two jump into the shower as Naruto has someplace to be."

"I do?" he asked confused.

Tsunade nodded before uncrossing her legs showing that beneath her skirt she wasn't wearing panties. Reaching between her legs she spread her lips for him to see that they were quite wet from her witnessing his earlier actions as well as a result of his nakedness. Giving a lecherous smile he said, "How can I say no to such a warm invitation?"

"You don't," Tsunade replied leaning back into the chair as Naruto took his place between her legs. Tayuya shook her head as the Sannin began moaning as Naruto began moving within her. Wondering what other surprises her life had in store for her she made her way to the shower figuring the sooner she got her evaluation out of the way, the sooner it would be that it was her he was plowing.

* * *

Naruto rubbed along his neck where Tsunade's hickey was. It was located near his collarbone so his jacket collar covered it up. He smiled as he remembered Hinata and Tayuya leaving his bathroom to find Tsunade riding him with her lips pressed to the spot. After they had left she had let go of it and when he asked her what she was doing she had told him that if she was going to be wearing his mark then he was going to be wearing hers.

He didn't mind and if anything it put his mind at ease about learning that the girls were suffering from doubts about their current situation. He just hoped the rest of them didn't decide to mark him similarly as depending on how many he actually charmed he may run out of real estate.

Arriving at the training field he found the barrier in place so announced himself. A moment later it disappeared and reappeared after he entered. As soon as it was back in place Tayuya and Hinata appeared since the barrier prevented people from seeing in. Hinata reported that Tayuya's taijutsu and ninjutsu were rather weak. Deciding to help her with taijutsu first he created a clone, but when Tayuya scoffed saying she'd handle it easily. He simply smirked and created a few hundred more. Leaving the red-head to face the small army he had made he pulled into himself to begin his training with Kyuubi.

He found the seal world still appeared to look like his apartment. Kyuubi was sitting in his chair and upon seeing him, blushed probably still thinking of his last visit. Standing she asked, "Ready to begin?"

Upon his nodding she said, "Good. Now tell me, what do you remember about my placing the mark on Tayuya?"

"Well…" Naruto said thinking a moment, "First my name appeared and then…"

"Okay stop. That is the mark. The fox is simply decoration to cover it," Kyuubi explained. She could see Naruto was confused so explained, "Have you ever noticed that when you summon, that lines appear on the ground?" When Naruto nodded she said, "That's because summoning is a form of Ninjutsu and Fuuinjutsu."

"Sealing arts," Naruto said his confusing growing.

"Yes," Kyuubi said, "You said your name appeared on Tayuya first, but in truth the seal simply appears in the form of your name."

Creating a replica of Tayuya in Naruto's mind, Kyuubi began to replay the seal appearing again. Watching his name appear, he noticed that it did so piecemeal with the black marks actually being smaller writing. Turning towards Kyuubi who was watching him, he asked, "So what you are telling me those little marks are what makes the mark actually work?"

"They are the formula by which the mark will work," Kyuubi said, "Please lift your shirt."

Naruto hesitated wondering for a moment if it was a way for Kyuubi to analyze his seal. She picked up on that and with a sigh said, "Never mind." With a wave of her hand the mark of Naruto's name appeared on the wall except it was blown up so that he could see all the little symbols that made it up. "Fuuinjutsu is probably the most powerful of all jutsu as it literally can allow you to do anything. However, the trick is coming up with the formula." Moving towards the wall she indicated the portion that made up the NA of his name and said, "This is where I set the ability for you to locate and track your women."

"Can they use it to find me," Naruto asked remembering Tsunade's question.

"No," Kyuubi said, "Or perhaps it best to say, not yet." Waving her hand several symbols appeared as other disappeared. "There now it works both ways. Next, this section is the Hiraishin portion of the mark. Here I can alter the color that people will see upon you using it or even if there is a flash or not."

"What's it set to now?"

"Red," Kyuubi answered, "But if that color…"

"Its fine," Naruto said and smiled seeing Kyuubi's pleased grin, "I was merely curious. But why would it matter or be something people bothered with anyway."

"Well, think about when you summon a toad. That cloud of smoke that accompanies summoning is set up in the formula. But it isn't there just for looks and serves a strategic purpose. When you summon a creature it has no idea what it's being summoned into. It uses the time the smoke buys it to get a feel of the situation. Whether or not a battle is taking place, does it need to attack or defend, but all of that smoke comes down to a simple line within all those marks that appear when you summon. Now we'll begin to learn how to best utilize the mark…"

* * *

Sakura frowned as she saw Naruto approaching Ichiraku with Hinata and Ino. They were all talking with Naruto explaining something in the animated way that he usually used when he was describing a new jutsu. She supposed that made sense since he had secluded himself at one of the five private training grounds that came with barriers. However it made her wonder why if he wanted privacy so much was he telling Ino and Hinata what he was up to?

"Hey Naruto," she said trying not to sound bitter about his avoiding her recently. However she supposed it was fair to say he wasn't avoiding her, just that he wasn't going out of his way to see her.

"Hello Sakura," he replied politely if somewhat distantly, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," she thought but said, "I was just in the mood for some ramen, I guess."

"Well you came to the right place," was his reply as he raised the flap of the stand for Ino and Hinata. He followed them in leaving Sakura outside who quickly followed. She frowned when she noticed that both Ino and Hinata had taken the spots on either side of her teammate.

Sitting next to Ino, Sakura noticed that Ayame was talking to the blonde boy she believed was the Ramen stand girl's boyfriend. She noticed that Ino was staring at the pair rather hard and seemed to be analyzing something. She ignored Ino in favor of starting a conversation with her teammate saying, "What have you been up too lately Naruto?"

"Just more training Sakura," Naruto replied, "How about you?"

Ino listened with half an ear as Sakura began talking about what she had been doing at the hospital. "Forehead, you're so jealous it isn't even funny," Ino thought having picked up all of Sakura's little tells about just how upset she was about Naruto paying more attention to Hinata and her.

Her conveniently being at the stand just further proved it to the blonde kunoichi. Especially since Ino had noticed that Sakura had left footprints in the dust on the road in front of the stand that suggested she had been there for a while. But her friend coming to terms with the fact that Naruto may be more important to her then she thought wasn't what interested her at the moment.

No that was Ayame. The young waitress had come over to take their orders, but was now talking to her boyfriend again. But the small glances she sent their way, or more precisely Naruto's told Ino the real story. In the past three days since Naruto had begun training in how to apply and use his new mark they had eaten lunch at the ramen stand every day. Ayame had introduced her boyfriend whose name was Toshio. Ino being the gossip that she was had believed she had heard of him from somewhere.

Ayame's boyfriend looked at her and licked his lips slightly like he was thinking of approaching her, away from Ayame naturally. Ino had been doing a little digging into the boy after meeting him and had been right, she had heard of him. But he was nothing like the man he was pretending to be right now, which was namely Naruto. As Toshio was a well known player, and was often called the Virgin Killer in some circles.

If Ino had to guess, Toshio had set his sights on Ayame believing her to be another virgin that he could seduce into bed. "He isn't even really blonde," Ino thought angrily having heard from some of the girls he had deflowered in the past. She glared at him in such a way that he looked away quickly causing her to smile slightly. She also believed she knew why he was acting like Naruto and that was because Ayame had a thing for everyone's favorite jinchuriki. Toshio was hoping to use that as the wedge to pry Ayame's legs open.

In the past three days Ino had become more and more convinced her theory was accurate. It was easy to see that Ayame was smitten with Naruto as whenever he entered the stand she would give him most of her attention. The only reason she wasn't doing so now was partly due to Toshio, but she believed Hinata and her were also playing a part since they had become semi-permanent eating partners with Naruto. But it still didn't stop Ayame from dropping whatever she was doing, including listening to her boyfriend if Naruto asked her for anything. Something Ino knew was really pissing Toshio off.

Naruto asked for another bowl of ramen and the waitress quickly moved away from her boyfriend who was in mid-sentence to fulfill his request. It was at that moment that Ino decided she was going to help give the ramen girl exactly what she wanted, a night with Naruto.

* * *

Hinata was lost in thought as Ino and she had left the ramen stand. Hinata took a small amount of pleasure in seeing Naruto ignore Sakura or at the least keep her at arm's length. She figured it was due to some of the resentment that all throughout the Academy she had wished to be the medic and that she enjoyed the fact that in a sense now she was as Naruto devoted his time towards her leaving Sakura out in the cold.

When Sakura had asked to accompany him back to the training ground and he refused, it had been hard not to let the smile reach her face. Apparently she didn't need to smile though as Ino said, "You can try not to let it make you happy he's ignoring Sakura."

"I know," Hinata admitted, "but she does deserve it somewhat."

"Then don't I?"

"It's different with you," Hinata admitted, "but I would probably say yes if he had devoted as much time to trying to be with you as he has her."

"I guess I can understand that a little," Ino admitted, "I imagine it must be hard to not be a little bitter at watching someone spurn something you wished for yourself. Still, she is beginning to recognize just how important he is to her." Taking a stab in the dark about why it really bothered Hinata she said, "Don't tell me Sakura is a reason for your doubts that Tsunade was talking about."

"No…" Hinata replied after a moment, "Is she yours?"

Ino laughed a little before saying, "Hinata we should both be thanking our lucky stars forehead's skull is so thick."

"Why?"

"Because if Sakura had returned his feelings or at least acknowledged her own,then there is no way Naruto would have opened that scroll and we would not be enjoying the benefits of it," Ino answered linking her arm with Hinata's.

"Then what is your doubt and how do you plan to overcome it?" the Hyuuga asked hoping Ino would share and maybe the Yamanaka's answer could help her with her own.

"Mine's simple," Ino said, "I went from being all about Sasuke to not even carrying if he came back. I guess my doubt is whether or not what I'm experiencing with Naruto is real or simply a girl whose first love who spurned and is simply reacting to anyone who shows her a little affection. The only way I can answer that is by seeing how things turn out so I'm not stressing over it."

Hinata frowned since she was still bothered by Tayuya's feelings for Naruto being somehow more open and honest. But she didn't feel like talking about it further so asked upon noticing that Ino missed her turn to return to her family's flowershop , "Was there something else you wanted to talk about?"

"I need your help with something," Ino said still walking arm in arm with Hinata.

"If I can help I will," Hinata said curious.

"I want to get Naruto into Ayame's pants," Ino said giggling a little at the surprised face Hinata made.

"But she's seeing someone," Hinata said, "Naruto says he doesn't want to break up people."

"I know," Ino said but countered, "But, didn't her boyfriend remind you of anyone?"

"He acted a little like Naruto," Hinata admitted.

"And did you notice how even with her boyfriend there Ayame would drop everything as soon as Naruto asked her for something. Plus, Ayame's boyfriend isn't even a natural blonde. I think he's putting on an act to get into Ayame's panties himself."

"But if Ayame likes Naruto why would she date him?"

Smiling at the Hyuuga, Ino answered, "That's easy to answer. She was closest to Naruto for the longest of all us girls, so if anyone knew of his massive crush on Sakura it was Ayame. She probably convinced herself that Naruto would never see her as anything but the girl that brings his ramen. That Toshio bastard probably picked up on that and is trying to supply her with the next best thing. It would be kind of sweet if he wasn't the love them and leave them type."

Hinata nodded and asked, "I take it you have a plan?"

"Yeah, it's rather simple too. A bastard like Toshio is doing this for his own ego, therefore he probably brags a lot. All we have to do is find out where he does his bragging and make it so Ayame hears how he really feels. Then add one part Naruto to ease her broken heart and…"

"He makes it so Ayame has trouble even remembering the bastard's name," Hinata said giggling slightly herself as Ino made a surprised face at her finishing the sentence.

* * *

It took Hinata thirty minutes to locate Toshio and much as Ino suspected he was nothing like Naruto when away from Ayame. He was sitting in a bar with his friends making obscene jokes at Ayame's expense and as he talked about how it was only a matter of time before she spread her legs for his act. Hinata was tempted to go inside in order to pound him and his bastard friends senseless. However she decided to take pleasure in the idea that if everything went as Ino planned then he had simply gotten Ayame ready to be taken by the real Naruto.

Ino had returned to Ichiraku and was pleased to find it deserted except for her target who was chopping vegetables. Watching the stand from an alley it wasn't easy to get a line of sight with Ayame without entering but when she finally did she made a handsign and smiled.

* * *

Ayame was surprised it was so dead, but secretly enjoyed the quiet. Although she wished that her favorite customer would return. It made her rather sad that they hadn't been able to really talk since he came back. It also made her jealous that he was always with either, Hinata, Sakura, or Ino, as none of them had been there when he was alone before and during the academy. If there was a regret in the young waitress's life it was that instead of cheering Naruto on in his pursuit of Sakura she should had told him to forget her for someone a little closer.

But she was trying to not so much move on, as accept that as far as Naruto was concerned she was just plain old Ayame. Thinking of Toshio she tried to smile, but couldn't as she found it rather pathetic that instead of going for the real thing she was settling for an imitation. At times she felt sorry for him, since he probably had no idea that as far as she was concerned he was Naruto Light. He gave the appearance of the real thing but didn't have what it was that made Naruto special.

In mid-chop she was suddenly overtaken by a desire or feeling that she needed to be somewhere else. Placing the knife down, she locked up shop and followed the sensation to a bar. Entering she saw Toshiro acting like a rowdy hooligan instead of the kind but energetic boy he had pretended to be.

But it was what he said as he slammed down a shot with his friends that hurt the most. "Man I'm telling you, pretending to act like that doofus is the key to getting her to hand over her virginity."

One of his friends said, "I don't know. You've been at it for two months. Usually by now you would have sealed the deal by now."

"It's because that bastard came back," Toshio said, "If he had stayed away a little longer she'd be riding the T-express right now…Ayame."

Dropping his shot glass he tried to get back into character but she turned on her heel breaking into a run as soon as she cleared the door. Returning to her family's shop she made her way to the back where she broke down and cried. "Stupid," she admonished herself, "You should have known even imitation Naruto wouldn't feel anything for you."

* * *

Naruto left the training ground as the sun set after kissing Tayuya good-bye. The red-head would have to sneak back to his apartment. He had promised that he would bring her something to eat and then had to further promise that it wouldn't be ramen. But while he did agree he hadn't said anything about himself so was going to stop at his favorite restaurant.

But upon approaching it he frowned as there was no light coming from inside even though the front gate was still open. He lifted the flap hoping nothing was the matter and was slightly relieved that the place appeared as organized as it always was. He was about to call out to see if anyone was there when he heard some sobbing. Making his way to the back, he saw Ayame with her head down at a table crying.

Filled with worry for one of his important people he asked, "Is everything alright Ayame?"

She stiffened when he called her name, and quickly spun towards her feet trying to straighten her appearance. Putting on a face that she used to greet customers she said, "Oh I'm fine Naruto you don't need to worry."

Not buying her act he said, "Yes I do. Please tell me what's wrong, you're important to me."

Ayame's eyes widened, but before she could say anything a voice cut in saying, "Ayame baby, I'm sorry please let me explain."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he asked, "Is he the reason you were crying?"

"I'll handle it Naruto," Ayame said quickly moving towards the front.

When Toshio saw her appear from the back he said, "Look Ayame, I know I was acting like an ass back there, but my friends were giving me a hard time so I started shooting off at the mouth."

"Really," Ayame said disbelievingly, "The way I heard it. It was you that had some sort of master plan to trick me into giving you my virginity."

"Look baby it was just me talking out of ass."

He tried to get close to her but she stepped back saying, "You should leave."

Toshio's face darkened as he said, "Oh I'll leave when I'm damn good and ready." He took a step closer towards her and his demeanor seemed to promise violence. Ayame backed up until she reached the doorway to the back and was surprised she couldn't move back anymore. Fearing she had closed the door behind her. She reached back for the knob but felt only empty air.

She then felt strong hands grab her by the arms and the normally warm voice of Naruto, which was currently as cold as steel spoke from behind her. "I believe Ayame told you to leave." Realizing that barrier she was pressed against was Naruto, she felt the fear that had been gripping her heart disappear.

Toshio stared at them moving his eyes from Naruto's angry face to Ayame's relieved one. Addressing Ayame, he said, "Well that didn't take long you little whore did it. Decided to finally act on those feelings you carry for him. Were the two of you fucking in back?"

Naruto felt Ayame stiffen no doubt mortified that her feelings for him were out in the open. Naruto was surprised, but secretly pleased. He gently moved Ayame to the side and said, "What Ayame does is no longer your concern. Now Leave."

Throwing his hands up Toshio said, "Fine I get it. You overpaid messenger boy, no skin off my ass. She's probably a cold fuck anyway. I'll be seeing you Ayame."

Naruto did not like the insult or the implied threat so moving quicker than either civilian could follow smashed Toshio's head into the counter. He held it there as he whispered darkly, "Since I'm a messenger boy listen to this one. You stay away from her. If you see her coming down the street you move to the other side of the village. Because if she even hints to me that your presence on the same continent bothers her, I'll find you and the results will not be pleasant for you. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes," Toshio said fearfully as Naruto's eyes began to turn red and his voice lowered.

"Good," Naruto said picking him up by the hair. Facing him towards Ayame he made the man bow towards her and said, "Now apologize."

"I'm sorry…I'll never bother you again I swear."

Ayame nodded and smiled as Naruto walked him towards the flaps before throwing him bodily out. However she looked away as he turned to face her embarrassed that her feelings were out in the open. But eventually she said, "Thank you Naruto. I'm sorry for troubling you."

"It was no trouble Ayame," Naruto said, "You're very important to me."

"Please forget about what he said though. I know I'll only ever be plain old Ayame to you."

"I never thought of you as plain old Ayame," Naruto said moving right in front of her, "But I know how I would like to think of you…" When Ayame's hopeful eyes met his, he said, "I would like to think of you as My Ayame."

Naruto then slowly leaned in to taste of her lips. Ayame stiffened at first, but quickly gave into her feelings. A moment later they were making out hotly, without thinking Naruto's hand moved to her breast and she gave an appreciative moan. However, instead of encouraging him to go further, it acted as a bucket of cold water. He pulled back and Ayame immediately asked what was wrong.

Thinking that Ayame didn't deserve to have her virginity taken in the back of her stand, as he also had come to realize that he had been rather lazy with his other girls as well. They deserved to be pampered and to enjoy a real relationship so he said assuringly, "Nothing is wrong, but I want to take you on a real date before we get too carried away. I'll pick you up here tomorrow after you close."

"But I'll want to go home and…"

"Don't worry about it Ayame," he said sweetly before kissing her. "I promise it will be a night to remember."

* * *

Ayame had watched the clock all day, and much like a watched pot never boiled, the hands never seemed to move closer to closing time. But despite how she felt, time did inevitably march forward. She had been a little disappointed when Naruto didn't show for lunch, but figured he was waiting to see her for their date. She was just glad her dad was out of town and in Suna setting up a new stand, as she knew that if everything went well that she'd be staying out very late. Despite her being nineteen her dad still tended to worry. But to be honest his instincts were good as he had never liked Toshio.

Thinking of Toshio made her remember how Naruto had not only manhandled him, but sounded so possessive of her. She still got a little wet at the memory and later had been glad when Naruto had stopped the night before as otherwise probably would have gladly been taken on the ramen shop floor.

Deciding to close up early she began to pull the metal gate down to cover the front of the store when she felt a pair of strong arms gently embrace her from behind. She instinctively knew that it was Naruto and leaned into him shivering a little as he whispered, "My, someone must be eager to start our date," he then placed a kiss gently on her neck.

"Mm-hmm," she moaned appreciatively. "Let me just lock the gate, and we can go."

Naruto let her go and she quickly pulled the gate down locking it before turning towards him. She was a little disappointed that he hadn't dressed up, but considering she was still dressed in her waitress uniform supposed she shouldn't be surprised.

"Where are we going?" she asked linking her arm in his.

"It's a surprise."

"Please don't let it be too fancy as I'm still dressed for work," Ayame said a little self-conscious.

"Oh, does the Golden Pagoda sound too fancy?"

"Naruto," she exclaimed, "that's one of the most difficult restaurants to get into and most expensive. I'm not dressed for that, I'd need to bathe not to mention I don't want to put you in the poorhouse."

"Relax Ayame," Naruto said calmly, "I've taken care of everything. I just want you to have a good time."

Deciding to take his words to heart she leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder as they walked. They eventually stopped in front of a bathing house where each of them washed off in separate area's before meeting out front again. Naruto then led her to a clothing shop known for its expensive brands.

Taking a seat Naruto told her to pick out what she wanted. He smiled when she passed the dress he knew she really wanted for something far cheaper. After she tried it on she came out and asked, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful but the dress isn't quite you," Naruto answered. "How about something else?"

Her eyes drifted to the shimmering white dress that she really wanted but she moved pass it to grab something else causing him to say, "I don't think that one will be much of an improvement."

As she moved her hand over another she got the same response, after the third time she said, "Naruto, why don't you just tell me the one you want me to get."

"That would be the one you want yourself," he replied with a smile and nodded his head toward the white one.

"I couldn't," she said, "it's so expensive…"

"Shh," he said, having gotten up to retrieve it and place it in her hands, "I told you I want you to have a good time. Besides, if it's the money you're worried about. Let's just say that Pervy Sage is paying me back with interest and should be far more responsible with his checkbook."

Ayame grinned and nodded rushing to the booth to change into the dress. When she came out she saw Naruto dressed in a white suit that matched. "You look stunning," he said as she moved towards him.

Blushing at the compliment she said, "So do you. But when…?"

"Shadow clones," he said and left it at that, "Now I believe we have dinner reservations." He held out his arm for her which she eagerly took and headed towards the restaurant.

* * *

Ino and Hinata watched as Naruto led Ayame away. Tsunade upon finding out about their meddling in Ayame's relationship had been pleased and wanted them to observe them. They were all convinced that soon Ayame would be joining their group as it were and Tsunade wanted Hinata to observe what exactly happened when Naruto's chakra entered a new girl.

Watching as Naruto pampered Ayame the two kunoichi felt a little jealous but it was eased by the knowledge that he had promised to treat them all equal so they could each expect a date as well. They waited patiently as the pair ate and it appeared that Naruto was leading Ayame home when she stopped."

* * *

"What's wrong," Naruto asked turning to Ayame her stopping having caught him by surprise.

"I…I don't want to go home," Ayame said, "Can we stay out a little longer?"

"Would you like to go to a bar, or…?" he said leaving it hanging between them.

"Or," Ayame repeated not sure what Naruto meant.

Getting closer he whispered in her ear, "Or we could get a room together."

He pulled back to gaze into her eyes and she simply nodded. Placing his arm around her he led her to a hotel and asked for their best suite. He thought he recognized the girl at the counter as one of the girls that had used to bully Sakura and had failed to become a shinobi. She may have recognized him as well as her eyes widened when she gazed at the brunette beauty hanging onto his arm.

After getting the Kage suite he led Ayame to the elevator sending one last look at the purple-haired girl whose name tag read, "Ami." For a moment he wondered if he should seduce her as it would probably be nice to have a place to take his more influence visitors and dignitaries besides his tiny one room apartment. However he decided to think about it later as he felt thinking about another woman at the moment did a disservice to Ayame.

Arriving at the suite the pair were blown away at how opulent the room was. Ayame moved to the center feeling nervous but they melted as Naruto wrapped his strong arms around her from behind. "Well what should we do," he asked placing kisses along her shoulder and neck.

Ayame turned in his arms saying, "I'm sure we'll come up with something," before kissing him hotly. As his tongue battled hers in a wild dance he moved his hands to her shoulders to remove the straps of her dress.

Ayame sudden felt nervous again as she was afraid her body wouldn't measure up to the kunoichi he knew so broke the kiss saying, "I would like to shower first." She smiled thankfully when he nodded, and quickly left the room.

Naruto was slightly relieved as she left as well. He hadn't been able to resist taking her in his arms and had almost broken promise to tell Ayame the truth about what she was getting into before they got to far ahead of themselves. Taking off the jacket of his suit he draped it over a chair and unfastened several of his shirt's buttons before moving towards a couch and sitting on the edge of it. Again, he felt a sense of nerves that since he didn't know how Ayame would react to his being involved with other women with more on the way. Especially since he hadn't used the Temptation's Touch on her and while it would undoubted make things easier since his chakra alone could now bind a woman to him felt with Ayame at least he needed to take the high road.

His nerves grew worse when he heard the water of the shower turn off and heard Ayame approaching the central room. He swallowed hard as she appeared in nothing but a towel with another wrapped around her head drying her long brown hair. "Ayame," he said sounding nervous, "I need to tell you something."

Worry appeared on Ayame's face as she said, "You don't care for me and you're only doing this to make me feel better?"

"What no," Naruto quickly said, "It's nothing like that." Seeing her relax, he began to explain, "I'm…well the thing is…I'm kind of different then how you probably remember me."

"No you're not, you're still as kind and sweet as I recall. Just maybe a little more dashing and handsome."

He smiled gently saying, "Thanks, but I am. You may have noticed I've been spending time with Ino and Hinata now?" Ayame nodded, so he continued, "You see while I was away I was given a scroll and…" Naruto explained everything that he had done up till now and that she would in fact be the fifth girl he slept with as well as everything that would happen should they continue. "And that's basically everything."

Ayame stood there stunned, but finally said, "You didn't use that jutsu on me did you?"

"No," Naruto said, "that's why I had to tell you before…if we went any further."

Ayame looked away before saying, "Do you think of them as yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"As your Hinata, Ino, Tayuya, and Tsunade," Ayame asked. "Does that mean you care for them like you said you care for me?"

"I do," he admitted.

Reaching up to the top of the towel wrapped around her Ayame said, "Then I still want to be your Ayame," she then pulled it loose allowing it to fall to the floor. Naruto stood advancing on her before sealing his lips to hers. The kiss only ended when he picked her up into his arms and carried her to the suite's bedroom.

Laying her down on the bed he stepped back and began to take his shirt the rest of the way off. He took the time to admire her body in a way he hadn't when the towel fell away. He smiled at the sight of her covering her breasts and keeping her legs closed even as she eyed him hungrily as more of his chiseled frame appeared before her eyes. Once free of the shirt, he knelt on the bed before laying next and over her his face just above hers. Lowering his head to partake of her lips again he said, "My Ayame," before placing his lips to hers. As they kissed Ayame eventually moved her hands from her breasts finding other uses for them such as running through his hair or along his back. When that happened, he reached up cupping one of them causing her to moan into his mouth. Rolling a nipple between his fingers he broke the kiss to take the other into his mouth causing the waitress to arch her back up towards him.

"Oh yes, I've wanted this for so long," she moaned enjoying what Naruto was doing to her.

Pulling away from her breast he said, "We've only just begun," and moved back up to kiss her again while his hand traveled south over her stomach and small strip of pubic hair before stopping at the junction between her legs. Although she held her legs closed Naruto managed to get his hand between them to find her quite wet, he then slipped a finger inside of her gently moving it within her causing Ayame to groan appreciatively.

As she began to relax as a result of his ministrations he felt her spread her legs a little. Adding another finger he broke the kiss with her again moving back down her body leaving feather light kisses as he went. When he placed one just above the patch of hair above her pubic region she snapped out of her daze and tried to close her legs again.

However, Naruto was already between them and with a small admonishment said, "There's no need for that Ayame. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. It's beautiful."

Ayame was about to complain at the way he stared at her pussy but couldn't as she arched her back again as he clamped his mouth to her nether lips. "Ohhhhh…" she moaned as he replaced his fingers with his tongue. She reached down planting her hand in his hair and her feet on his shoulders as she found that much to her pleasure he ate pussy with the same gusto that he used for ramen.

Therefore it wasn't long before she found herself tensing and raising her hips off the bed as she pushed her mound harder into his mouth as she exploded. Naruto drank the sweet release of Ayame as she came hard. He looked up from her just satisfied pussy to see Ayame staring down at him with hooded eyes and felt her legs spread wider apart. Holding her hands up like a toddler wanting to be picked up she said, "I want you Naruto. I want to become one with you."

Naruto knelt on the bed between her spread thighs. He released his cock from the pants he wore before chucking them and his boxers to the side. He rubbed his aching cock up and down her slit coating it in her juices before preparing to enter her. Pushing in slowly he only fed in about an inch before coming into contact with her barrier.

Glad he had taken it slow as he had forgotten that unlike Ino and Hinata who had lost their maidenhoods to their professions, there was a good chance that Ayame's would be intact. Looking into her face he could tell she felt the pressure he was exerting against it. As gently as he could he said, "This is probably going to hurt."

"I know," she said trying to relax, "But it would be worth any amount of pain to be with you."

Leaning forward he kissed her and as she kissed him back plunged passed her hymen. She tensed and screamed into his mouth. Naruto began to kiss along her face and neck giving Ayame the chance to grow accustomed to the feeling of him as well as to allow the pain to diminish. Eventually she cupped his face saying, "I'm ready."

Naruto began to move inside of her slowly and languidly, but Ayame soon wanted more and when she began to try raise her hips to meet his in a hurried tempo he began to increase his own pace as well. "More Naruto," Ayame pleaded.

Instead if responding to her request he rolled them over so that she was on top and stopped moving completely. She stared down at him with a pout he found adorable, but she eventually began to raise and lower herself over his tool. Soon she was riding him at a brisk pace when she suddenly tensed as she experienced her second orgasm of the night. Her tightening grip around his cock almost sent him over the edge but he managed to restrain himself.

Ayame collapsed forward breathing hard against his chest, but upon realizing that Naruto had yet to cum began to once more move her hips. As she did that she also began to run her tongue over his nipple moving back and forth between them. Responding in kind Naruto began raising his hips to meet Ayame causing her to lift her head away to shout out, "Yes Naruto pound me. Oh…Oh I'm going to cum again. Please cum with me."

Naruto sat up and began to aid Ayame as she rose and fell on his staff in order to comply with her request. As he felt his own orgasm approaching he said, "I ready Ayame. I'm going to fill you up and make you mine forever."

"Yes," Ayame shouted holding on tight to her lover, "I'm yours Naruto, forever."

'I'm cumming," he shouted.

Feeling his release Ayame threw her head back experiencing her third orgasm of the night and shouted, "I love you."

After their respective releases, they sat in the middle of the bed and the lovers stared into each other's eyes before kissing gently. It wasn't long before things heated up again and they were at it again.

* * *

Meanwhile on a roof across from them Hinata and Ino observed the room, although only Hinata had been able to see what had happened. "They finished," she said and to the blonde she sounded depressed about something.

"Did her chakra change?" Ino asked.

"Yes," Hinata answered, "It's red."

"Red, what does red mean?"

"Love," was Hinata's sad reply as she wondered what it was that Ayame felt that she apparently lacked as the two kissed before starting back up again.

**Next Target: Yuugao**


End file.
